Not The Last
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: Set in Utopia with Martha, The Doctor and Jack where they find The Master but what if there was someone else with the same fob watch and The Doctor knew her but what will happen next? 10/OC
1. Utopia

**Utopia**

The TARDIS materializes in Cardiff, in front of the water tower in Roald Dahl Plass, The Doctor moved around the console as Martha watched. "Cardiff," The Doctor grinned at her.

"Cardiff?" Martha asked him curios as to why they were here.

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff is that it's built on a rift in time and space-just like California and the San Andreas Fault. The rift _bleeds_ energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel." The Doctor explained to Martha. Realisation spread across her face.

"So it's a pit stop." She smiled at him he smiled back at her.

"Exactly," he replied to her and Martha remembered something.

Outside of the TARDIS someone is running towards the TARDIS.

"Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago. Was that you?" Martha remembered.

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen."

**- Doctor Who -**

The runner is Captain Jack Harkness he keeps running towards the TARDIS.

"Long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back them." The Doctor explained.

Captain Jack is still running towards the TARDIS and shouts out "DOCTOR!" as he gets closer. Inside the TARDIS The Doctor finishes fiddling with the console and starts to power up the TARDIS.

"Finito. All powered up." The Doctor said he looks onto the TARDIS monitor seeing Jack running towards the TARDIS, The Doctor has a look of panic flicker over his face he starts up the TARDIS engines as Captain Jack leaps towards the TARDIS as it starts to disappear.

**- Doctor Who -**

Inside the console starts sparking up and The Doctor and Martha are thrown around the TARDIS. The hold onto the console for safety.

"What's that?" Martha asked as she clung onto the console for dear life.

"We're accelerating? Into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Fifty billion. What? The year hundred trillion. That's impossible!" The Doctor exclaimed as he looked on the TARDIS monitor.

"Why? What happens then?" Martha asks looking scared at The Doctor.

"We're going to the end of the universe." The Doctor explained to Martha as they both clung onto the TARDIS console.

Captain Jack on the outside of the TARDIS clinging on for dear life as he clung on through the vortex he shouted "DOCTOR!"

**- Doctor Who -**

It goes to a man with tattoos and piercings and with ritual scarring also with pointed teeth raised his head up into the sky as fires burned behind him. "Hu-mans." The man called Chieftan said. The others with wild hair, the pointed teeth and tattoos like his looked at him. He spoke again "Humans are coming." They all sniffed the air around them and snarl.

A man all alone out in the dark of a wasteland running he stumbles as one of the Futurekind jump out in front of him snarling at him. The scared man called Padra said "I just – I just wanna go. Please, let me go."

The woman of the Futurekind shouted "Human!" another Futurekind called Sentry shouted too "Human!" but Padra lost his nerve and ran as they shout again but back at the camp Chieftan driving the others into the hunting frenzy.

"Hunt! Hunt! Hunt!" he shouted at them trying to send them into the hunting frenzy.

**- Doctor Who - **

Inside a laboutoury on a sonar machine picks up movement an older man called Professor Yana turns to look at the machine. "There's movement on the surface. Another human hunt. God help him." He said not remotely sad for the poor soul. His assistant a blue insectoid woman called Chantho turns to him looking worried.

"Chan – should I alert the guards – tho?" she asked him and looked to the door to see a young woman come through wearing a white lab coat like Chantho and walks towards the machine.

"No, no we can't spear them I'm afraid, the poor soul is on his own," said the girl as Professor Yana sits down on a chair which has machines of mixed technology all around.

"One more lost soul dreaming of Utopia," Professor agreed with the young woman. The woman looks at the machine again and walks off to one of the machines typing away as Chantho looks over to Professor Yana worried.

"Chan – you mustn't talk as if you've given up – tho." Chantho says looking worried at Professor Yana.

"No, no indeed. Here's to it. Utopia." He takes a drink of the mu go of coffee making a look of disgust.

"let me guess and where the coffee is a little less sour?" the woman smiles at the older man and he smiles back.

"Will you two join me?" he asks them.

"Chan – I am happy drinking my own internal milk – tho." Chantho replied smiling at him as the young woman smiles at him.

"Yes well that's quite enough information, thank you and what about you dear?" he asked the woman.

"I'm busy here dad but thank you," she replied he smiled at her though they weren't blood related that didn't matter to the both of them. A voice on the Tannoy comes on the voice belongs to LT Atillo.

"Professor, I don't mean to rush you, but how are we doing?" he asks the professor he looks at the young woman and Chantho then speaks.

"Uh, yes… uh… uh, yes. Working, yes, almost there." Professor Yana replied.

"How's it looking on the footprint?" Atillo asked.

"It's good. Yes. Fine. Excellent." He replied he looked at the young woman and she walked over.

"There's no problem with the footprint. We've accelerated the calculation matrix but it's going to take time to harmonize them. We're trying a new reversal process. We'll have a definite result in approximately two hour." The young woman replied. Professor Yana walks off and puts his head in his hands as if suffering from a headache as does the young woman the sounds of drums can be heard faintly in the background Chantho is calling out to the professor and the young woman but the sound of the drums drowns her out and they soon go away.

"Chan – Professor, Emma – tho!" Chantho shouts slightly they soon hear her looking at her.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. Working." Professor Yana says looking at Emma she smiles at him nodding her understand.

"Chan – it's the surface scanner, Emma. It seems to be picking up a different signal – tho." Chantho told Emma she walks over as Professor looks over as well.

"But that's not even a standard reading." Emma said looking at the screen to a green square showing up on the screen.

"It would seem something new has arrived." Professor said looking not too sure about this new thing.

**- Doctor Who -**

The TARDIS had arrived with a thud as The Doctor looks over to Martha inside the TARDIS questionably. "Well we've landed." The Doctor stated.

"So what's out there?" Martha asked him he looked at her.

"I don't know." He replied a smile spread across Martha's face.

"Say that again. That's rare." She smiled at him and saw the look of dread on his face.

"Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should go. WE should really, really… go" he answered but then stopped himself he looked at Martha and grinned widely before running to the TARDIS door to the outside to the bleak wasteland they step out as Martha sees Captain Jack on the ground not moving.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she taps The Doctor's arm as she rushes over to Captain Jack she checks for a pulse but looks up at The Doctor. "Can't get a pulse. Hold on – you've got that medical kit thing." She gets up from Captain Jacks side running into the TARDIS leaving the boys alone.

"Hello again. Oh I'm sorry," The Doctor says as he looks over at Captain Jack as Martha rushes out of the TARDIS carrying the First Aid box.

"Here we go. Out of the way." She says shoving The Doctor out of the way. "It's a bit odd though. Not very hundred trillion – that coat's more like World War II. Martha said looking Captain Jack over.

"I think he came with us." The Doctor answered. That got Martha's attention.

"How'd you mean? From Earth?" she asked The Doctor looking curios.

"Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex. Well that very him." The Doctor replied looking at Captain Jack again.

"What? Do you know him?" she asked him looking at The Doctor even more curios for the answers.

"Friend of mine. Used to travel with me. back in the old days." The Doctor answers not really looking at Martha.

"But he's – I'm sorry there's not heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead." Martha told him that didn't shock The Doctor but he just waited and all the waiting paid off as Captain Jack gasps to life grabbing hold of Martha who screams in shock. "Oh well so much for me. it's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you now." Martha tried comforting Captain Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Captain Jack flirted with Martha she smiled at him and answered.

"Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you Martha Jones," Captain Jack smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Oh don't start," The Doctor exclaimed stopping them and Captain Jack looked at him.

"I was just saying hello." Captain Jack answered.

"I don't mind." Said Martha. She helps Captain Jack up from the ground as The Doctor and Captain Jack stare at each other coldly.

"Doctor." Captain Jack stated.

"Captain." The Doctor stated too.

"Good to see you." Jack said.

"And you. Same as ever… although… have you had work done?" The Doctor asked.

"You can talk!" Jack said feeling slightly annoyed at this Doctor.

"Oh yes the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?" The Doctor asked him.

"The police box kinda gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me." Jack said looking even more annoyed at The Doctor.

"Did I? Busy life. Move on" The Doctor said and looked around the wasteland.

"Just gotta ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler." Jack said regretting bringing it up.

"Oh no! Sorry! She's alive!" The Doctor exclaimed happily to Jack.

"You're kidding." Jack smiled at The Doctor.

"Parallel world safe and sound. And Mickey! And her mother!" The Doctor told Jack excited.

"Oh yes!" Jack shouted. Jack hugs The Doctor as they laugh Martha is not too happy about having to hear about Rose again and notices what Rose meant to both men.

"Good old Rose," Martha said softly so both men wouldn't hear her. As this happens Padra is still running from the Futurekind. It goes back to Martha, The Doctor and Jack they're walking down a rocky path with Martha and Jack walking alongside each other as The Doctor walks in front of them.

"So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this." He takes out his vortex manipulator tapping it showing Martha. "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel." Jack explained to Martha as they walked off.

The Doctor looks behind him to the two of them looking slightly offended. "Oh excuse me. _That_ is not time travel. It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper." The Doctor said.

"Boys and their toys," Martha laughs at the two grown men.

"All right, so I bounced. I thought '21st century, best place to find the Doctor' except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless." Jack explained to Martha.

"Told you." The Doctor said smugly.

"I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." Jack said talking to both The Doctor and Martha.

"That makes you more that 100 years old." Martha said looking at him mostly for grey hairs and wrinkles.

"And looking good, doncha think? So I went to the time rift, based myself thing 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are." Jack tried charming.

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha said to The Doctor.

"I was busy." The Doctor said like nothing which made Martha question things.

"Is that what happens, though? Seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?" Martha said slightly angry at the thought.

"Not if you're blonde." Jack intervened which got Martha more mad.

"Oh, she was blonde? Oh what a surprise?" Martha said sarcastically.

"You two! We're at the end of the universe. All right? We're at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy…blogging! Come on." The Doctor almost shouted. The Doctor walks to the edge of a canyon that looks like it once held life.

"Is that a city?" Martha asked not sure of the answer.

"A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown. But look there. That's like pathways, roads…Must have been some sort of life. Long ago." The Doctor answered.

"What killed it?" Martha asked another question her eyes glued to the dead city.

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing." The Doctor answered her question.

"It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack said looking up at the sky that held nothing but darkness.

"Well, Martha and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack." The Doctor said looking at Jack with something in his eyes.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked she was curios to find out what happens in the future.

"I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way." The Doctor said hopeful you could say.

"Well, he's not doin' too bad." Jack said pointing to Padra who's running along one of the rocky pathways just ahead the Futurekind.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" The Doctor shouted running off. Padra runs as the Futurekind keep on chasing him. The Doctor, Martha and Jack are running towards him.

"Oh, I've missed this!" Jack smiles as they run they soon reach Padra and Jack gets a hold of him. "I've got you," Jack reassures him.

"We've gotta run! They're coming! They're coming!" Padra says. Jack passes Padra to The Doctor then pulls out a revolver from his jacket aiming it at the Futurekind.

"Jack, don't you dare!" The Doctor warned. Jack fires the gun into the air making the Futurekind stop.

"What the hell are they?" Martha asked looking at Padra.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going." Padra answered.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there." The Doctor said but looks back the way they came to see more Futurekind coming that way. _"_Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." Padra suggested.

"Silo?" The Doctor asked Jack and Martha.

"Silo." Jack agreed.

"Silo for me." Martha agreed.

The four of them run off to the silo being followed by the Futurekind they soon arrive at a gate area with watchtowers and guards around the place.

"It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" Padra told the guard.

"Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" The Guard ordered them.

"Show them your teeth." Padra told them The Doctor, Martha, Jack and Padra grit their teeth together in wide smiles showing the guard.

"Human! Let 'em in! Let 'em in!" The guard said they open the gate as the four run inside. "Close! Close! Close!" Ordered the guard to the others. The guard fires his gun at the ground in front of the Futurekind.

"Humans. Humani. Make feast." Chieftan said slightly out of breath.

"Go back to where you came from. I said go back! Go back!" the guard ordered aiming his gun at the leader.

"Oh, don't tell him to put down his gun." Jack said to The Doctor.

"He's not my responsibility." The Doctor stated.

"And I am?" Jack says scoffing at the implication. "That makes a change."

"Kind watch you. Kind hungry." Chieftan said. But soon signals the others to back off and they walk away.

"Thanks for that." The Doctor thanked the Guard.

"Right. Let's get you inside." The guard says looking at them all.

"My name is Padrafet Shafekane. Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia?" Padra asked the guard.

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can." The guard smiles at Padra. The guard leads them into a large tunnel carved into the mountain (The Silo).

**- Doctor Who -**

Professor Yana, Chantho and Emma are busy working away in his lab when Atillo's voice comes from the tannoy.

"Professor! We've got four new humans inside. One of them is calling himself a doctor." Atillo tell Professor Yana.

"Of medicine?" Professor Yana asks.

"He says of everything." Atillo answers.

"A scientist! Oh my word! Just—just—Chantho…oh, I don't know! I'm coming! " Professor Yana fumbles leaving the women in the lab alone getting on with the work.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Martha, Jack and Padra are standing with Atillo.

"It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there.!" The Doctor explained to him.

"I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone." Padra interrupts.

"The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet!" Atillo shouts out a young boy of about ten sticks his head out around the corner. "Passenger needs help."

"Right. What d'you need?" Creet says to Padra. Padra walks over to Creet he looks at the clipboard in his hand.

"A blue box, you said." Atillo says.

"Big, tall, wooden. Says 'Police'." The Doctor explains to him.

"We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do." Atillo declares to The Doctor.

"Thank you." The Doctor smiles.

"Come on." Creet says to Padra.

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha asks Creet.

"Old enough to work. This way." Creet answers. They follow Creet through corridors lined with people camping out.

"Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane." Creet calls out.

"The Shafekanes anyone?" Padra calls out too.

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shefkane? Anyone know the Shefkane family? Anyone called Shafekane?" Creet keeps on calling out.

"It's like a refugee camp." Martha states.

"Stinking." Jacks says as he passes a rather large man who stares at him. "Ooh, sorry. No offence."

"Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always revert tp the same basic shape. The fundamental humans." The Doctor exclaims.

"Kistane Shafekane." Creet calls out again.

"End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word! Indomitable! Ha!" The Doctor smiles widely.

"Is there a Kistane Shafekane?" Creet calls out.

"That's me." a woman stands up she gasps seeing Padra.

"Mother"Padra smiles.

"Oh my God." His mother cries.

"Beltone?" Padra smiles running to embrace his family.

"It's not all bad news." Martha smiled as Jack walks down the corridor a good looking man passes by.

"Captain Jack Harkness." As he shakes the man's hand, "And who are you?" he asked. The Doctor is examining a nearby door using his sonic screwdriver to try and open it.

"Stop it. Give us a hand with this." The Doctor asked Jack trying to get him to stop flirting but Jack reluctantly lets go of the man's hand before Martha and him joining The Doctor. "It's half deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code." The Doctor tell Jack as he sets to work on the keypad as The Doctor continues to use his sonic screwdriver. "Let's find out where we are." The Doctor says as the door slides open The Doctor almost falls into the Silo but luckily Jack grabs The Doctor just in time.

"Gotcha."

"Thanks" The Doctor thanks Jack.

"How did you cope without me?" Jack asked smiling knowing it was only a joke.

"Now _that_ is what I call a rocket." Martha stated impressed by the massive rocket before them.

"They're not refugees they're passengers." The Doctor realised finally looking at the two companions.

"He said they were going to Utopia." Martha said looking at The Doctor hoping he knew something.

"The perfect place. 100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream. Do you recognize those engines?" The Doctor asked Jack hoping he would know just something.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though." Jack said.

"Boiling." The Doctor said as they step back away from the door as Jack closes it. "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" The Doctor asked himself most of all. As they ponder Professor Yana runs up to them looking between The Doctor and Jack.

"The Doctor?" Professor Yana asked Jack with much hope though The Doctor didn't seem upset by this on the outside inside he was a little annoyed.

"That's me." The Doctor smiled only a little offended that he thought Jack was The Doctor. Professor Yana takes The Doctor's hand leading him away with enthusiasm.

"Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good." Professor Yana repeated happy he'd finally get some more help besides Melody and Chantho. The Doctor looking back at Martha and Jack smiles.

"It's good apparently." The Doctor smiles. As The Doctor, Jack and Martha follow Professor Yana they pass a woman sitting along the wall she reveals her teeth to show them with pointed ends meaning she's one of the Futurekind.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Chan—welcome—tho." Chantho welcomes them as Emma sits down by the Footprint machine waving them in. Professor Yana rushes to the machine showing The Doctor.

"This is the gravitissimal accelerator. Its part of the …" his voice fades out as Chantho welcomes them again.

"Chan—welcome—tho."

"And over here is the footprint impellor system. If you know anything about end time gravity…" Professor starts again and soon his voice fades out as he explains to The Doctor.

"Hello. Who are you?" Martha asks Chantho.

"Chan—Chantho—tho." She replies.

"But we can't get it to harmonize!" Melody finishes for Professor Yana The Doctor looks at her and her blue hair and sparkling yellow eyes.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack intrudes himself.

"Stop it." The Doctor warns.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack asks not really caring.

"Chan—I do not protest—tho." Chantho slightly blushes and smiled, embarrassed.

"Maybe later, Blue." Jack says winking at Chantho. "So, what have we got here?" Jack asked The Doctor. Martha follows Jack curious about a sound that is coming from his pack as he takes it off.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor asked Professor Yana.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?" Professor Yana explained to The Doctor.

"Well, um, basically…sort of…not a clue." The Doctor stumbled.

"Nothing?" Emma asked looking less annoyed and smiled. "Well can't help that can we." She says walking off over to Chantho who's standing with Martha.

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry." The Doctor tried justifying himself mostly to the mystery person.

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help." Professor Yana said feeling dejected. In the sitting area with Martha examining Jack's bag pulls out a bubbling container with a hand inside.

"Oh my God." Martha cried as she sets the hand filled container onto the table as the others come over. "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

"That's—that's my hand!" The Doctor exclaims.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack stated smiling at The Doctor.

"Chan—is this a tradition amongst your people—tho?" Chantho asks them.

"Not on my street. What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them." Martha cries feeling strange holding and seeing the hand filled container.

"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight." The Doctor explained as he remembers the swordfight between the leader of the Sycorax.

"What? And you grew another hand?" Martha asked not really like the answer or the thought of The Doctor losing his hand.

"Um yeah. Yeah I did. Yeah. Hello." The Doctor says waving his fingers around to show Martha.

"Might I ask what species are you?" Emma asks looking at The Doctor.

"Time Lord. Last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling." The Doctor deflates feeling slightly annoyed that his people weren't heard of anymore.

"No but I guess you and Chantho are the same," Emma suggests pointing to Chantho.

"Chan—It is said that I am the last of my species too—tho." Chantho says to The Doctor.

"Sorry, what was your names?" The Doctor asks.

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge. And my adopted daughter Emma Yana we came here together she's very good at computers helped me create most of this before Chantho came along." Professor told the group.

"The city outside, that was yours?" The Doctor asked Chantho.

"Chan—the conglomeration died—tho." Chantho told him feeling very sad for her people.

"Conglomeration! That's what I said!" The Doctor smiled excited he'd gotten it right.

"You're supposed to say that your sorry," Emma told him looking at Chantho.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." The Doctor apologised.

"Chan—most grateful—tho." Chantho thanked him.

"You grew another hand?" Martha says still bewildered by the fact. The Doctor waves him fingers again.

"Hello again. It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." The Doctor says to Martha holding out his hand and wiggling his fingers before shaking Martha's hand.

"All this time and you're still full of surprises." Martha laughs nervously, The Doctor clicks his tongue and winks at her.

"Chan-you are most unusual—tho." Chantho smiles at The Doctor.

"Well…" The Doctor said lost for words.

"So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" Jack asked.

"We call them the Futurekind. Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia." Emma tells Jack.

"And Utopia is…" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?" Professor Yana asks.

"Bit of a hermit." The Doctor replies.

"A hermit with friends?" Emma asks looking at The Doctor funny.

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun…for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?" The Doctor asks again. Professor crooks his finger leading them to a computer that Emma types into showing a navigational chart with a blinking red dot.

"The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point." Professor Yana explains to them.

"Where is that?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wild lands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night." Professor Yana replies.

"What do you think's out there?" The Doctor asks Professor Yana.

"I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind—to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?" Emma replies looking at The Doctor smiling.

"Oh yes." The Doctor smiles back but his voice starts to fade as the sound of drums start getting louder inside Emma and Professor Yana's head. "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you." The Doctor keeps talking and soon notices something wrong with Professor Yana and Emma "Professor? Professor? Emma? Emma?" The Doctor asks getting worried.

"I—Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you." Professor Yana says walking away.

"You two all right?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes. We're fine! And busy!" Professor Yana snaps.

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working." The Doctor states to Professor Yana.

"We'll find a way!" Professor Yana snaps again.

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly." The Doctor says looking sadly at Emma.

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope." Emma mumbles looking at The Doctor.

"Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor, Emma…" The Doctor grabs their attention while removing his coat giving it to Jack as he passes him. _"_Um, what was it?"

"Yana and this is my daughter Emma Yana." Professor Yana tells him.

"Professor Yana and Emma Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" The Doctor tells them as he picks up the circuit using his sonic screwdriver on it before switching it on giving them power.

"Chan—it's working—tho!" Chantho smiles at Emma.

"But how did you do that?" Professor Yana asks.

"Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant." The Doctor smiles.

"I bet you are," Emma states smiling making The Doctor blush.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Rocket ready to go with everyone outside as Atillo speaking into a megaphone. "All passengers prepare for immediate boarding. In the hallways the families huddled around start preparing their things. "I repeat, all passengers for immediate boarding."

**- Doctor Who -**

In the lab everyone is working away at different controls trying to stay out of the way of the other and also working together. "Destination. Utopia." Atillo said over the megaphone.

**- Doctor Who -**

In the engine control room with Atillo hitting some switches on the banks of machinery above the gates opens to allow the water tanker in. "All troops fall back to the silo. I repeat, all troops fall back to the silo." Atillo orders as the outside guards leave with the Futurekind watching.

"Inside! Everyone inside! C'mon! move, move, move!" one of the guards orders the rest.

**- Doctor Who -**

Back down in the engine room with Atillo looking into a second room containing five big cylinders.

**- Doctor Who -**

Padra and his family are in the queue heading for the rocket with the other passengers. "I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding."

**- Doctor Who -**

Martha and Chantho are heading in the opposite direction of the queues created by the passengers as they carry circuit boards with them. Martha noticed the kid from earlier "Excuse me. Hey, what was your name? Creet"

"That's right miss." Creet answered politely.

"Who are you with Creet? You got family?" Martha asked him.

"No, miss. There's just me." he answered.

"Well, good luck. What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?" Martha asked him.

"my mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds." Creet answered with so much hope in his eyes.

"Good on her. Go on, off you go. Get your seat." Martha told Creet nudging him away. Creet continues on to the rocket after Martha and Chantho pass the Futurekind infiltrator steps out from the shadows watching them leave.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Yana and Emma are working on either side of a large clear circuit board in the centre of the lab, Emma and The Doctor on one side and Yana on the other. The Doctor sniffs the cord in his hand as Emma looks at him strangely. "Is this..?" he asked curious.

"Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together." Emma explained to The Doctor.

"But that's food. You two built this system out of food and string and staples. Emma, Professor Yana, you're geniuses." The Doctor exclaimed amazed at these humans. "Says the man who made it work." Emma smiled at The Doctor.

"Ooh…it's easy coming in at the end but…you're stellar. This is…this is magnificent. I don't often say that 'cause…well, 'cause of me." The Doctor said and Emma looked at him smiling at him getting a slight blush creeping over her face.

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another." Professor Yana said.

"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered." The Doctor said making Professor Yana to laugh. "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once." Emma said looking at Professor Yana he smiled at her and she laughed.

"Well you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's gotta be from here. You're staying behind." The Doctor said looking at both Professor Yana and Emma.

"With Chantho. She won't leave without us. Simply refuses." Emma stated not looking at The Doctor.

"You would give your life so they could fly." The Doctor looks at Emma as he says this.

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep." Professor Yana says smiling at Emma.

"Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box." Atillo said over the tannoy.

"Ah!" The Doctor exclaims smiling widely.

"Doctor." Jack calls out as The Doctor, Emma and Professor Yana join Jack by the monitor that shows the TARDIS safely inside the silo. The Doctor pats Professor Yana on the shoulder and smiles at Emma.

"Professor, Emma it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out." The Doctor says heading into the TARDIS.

Professor Yana and Emma look over at the TARDIS as the sound of beating drums go off inside their heads. The Doctor brings out a long power line from inside the TARDIS into the lab. "Extra power." The Doctor states inserting it into the outlet. "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack you're in charge of the retro-feeds." The Doctor ordered as Martha and Chantho returned.

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing." Martha smiles seeing the TARDIS. Chantho goes over to Professor Yana and Emma who are sitting down.

"Chan—Professor, Emma are you all right—tho?" Chantho asked them.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine." Professor Yana said looking over at the pained look on Emma's face. "I'm fine. Just get on with it." He said again stronger and looked at Emma she nodded getting up.

"Connect those circuits into the spar—same as that last lot. But quicker." Jack ordered Martha.

"Yes, sir." Martha joked doing as he said. As The Doctor goes over to Professor Yana and Emma.

"You don't have to keep working. We can handle it." The Doctor told Professor Yana.

"It's just a headache. Just – just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head. It's the same for Emma." Professor Yana explained.

"What sort of noise?" The Doctor asked looking at Emma for the answer.

"It's the sound of drums. More and more as though it's getting closer." Emma answered looking at The Doctor.

"When did it start?" The Doctor asked again.

"Oh, we've had it all our lives. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked." Emma smiled as Professor Yana stood up.

Martha and Chantho over in the corner working on the circuits.

"How long have you been with the professor and Emma?" Martha asked Chantho. "Chan—17 years—tho." Chantho answered.

"Blimey. A long time." Martha smiled. "But how old is Emma?"

"Chan—I adore him and Emma was only 5 years old when I met her—tho." Chantho answered.

"Oh right, and he—" Martha looked at Chantho.

"Chan-I don't think he even notices—tho." Chantho smiles at Martha.

"Tell me about it." Martha mutters.

"Chan—but I am happy to serve—tho." Chantho smiles at Martha.

"Do you mind if I ask? Do you have to start every sentence with 'chan'?" Martha asks.

"Chan—yes—tho." Chantho answers.

"And end every sentence with…" Martha asks again.

"Chan—tho—tho." Chantho finishes looking at Martha.

"What would you happen if you didn't?" Martha asks smiling at Chantho.

"Chan—that would be rude—tho." Chantho explained.

"What, like swearing?" Martha wondered.

"Chan—indeed—tho." Chantho answered.

"Go on, just once." Martha encouraged.

"Chan—I can't—tho." Chantho answered looking nervous.

"Oh, do it for me." Martha tried again to encourage Chantho.

"No." Chantho answered giggling.

**- Doctor Who -**

Atillo is inside the control. "Professor." No answer. "Systems are down." Atillo notifies as he types in YANA into the system. "Professor, are you getting me?" Atillo asks. Professor Yana comes into focus.

**- Doctor Who -**

"I'm here! We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch." He tells Atillo as they lose the connection with Atillo. "God sakes! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time." Professor complains.

"Anything I can do?" I've finished that lot." Martha asked Professor Yana.

"Yes, if you could." He gets up so Martha can have his seat. "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out. I'd ask Emma to do it but she's busy enough." Professor asks Martha as she sits down in the seat.

"Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand." Martha joked.

"Are you still there?" Atillo asks on the screen.

"Ah, present and correct. Send the man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here." Professor Yana tells Atillo.

**- Doctor Who -**

In the control room Atillo slides open the door for one of his men in a hazmat suit (Jate) to go inside the boiling room.

**- Doctor Who -**

"He's inside. And good luck to him." Atillo says.

"Captain, keep the levels below the red." Emma tells Jack.

"Where is that room?" The Doctor asks Emma.

"It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation." Emma explains.

"Stet? Never heard of it." The Doctor admits.

"You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here." Emma explains to The Doctor. They watch on the monitor as Jate works on the couplings. Atillo watches through the window in the door as an alarm begins to sound.

"It's rising…0.2. keep it level!" Professor Yana stresses.

"Yes, Sir" Jack replies getting to work.

**- Doctor Who -**

Jate moves onto the second coupling not hearing the alarm.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Futurekind woman finds the power room and switches off all of the fuses causing more alarms to go off.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Chan—we're losing power—tho!" Chantho exclaims.

**- Doctor Who - **

The Futurekind woman finds a weight and throws it at the fuse box causing more damage to the fuse box.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Radiation's rising!" The Doctor shouts.

"We've lost control!" Jack shouts as well.

"The chamber's going to flood." Emma says looking at the screen.

"Jack! Override the vents!" The Doctor orders.

**- Doctor Who -**

Jate keeps on working unaware of what's happening. "Get out! Get out of there! Jate!" Atillo shouts at Jate.

**- Doctor Who - **

The woman laughs as the flames start then two armed guards find her. "Oi! You!" one of the guards shouts at her she turns around. "Go!" both of them shout and start firing their weapons.

**- Doctor Who -**

In the lab Jack runs over to the fallen live cables grabbing hold of them. "We can jump start the override!" Jack says holding both cables together.

"Don't! it's going to flare!" The Doctor shouts at Jack but it's too late Jack screams as the power courses through him the others watch helpless as he then falls to the floor.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Jate, get out of there! Get out!" Atillo shouts at him but again he pays no attention as within the suit Jate's body disintegrates and the suit falls to the floor. "No!" Atillo screams.

**- Doctor Who -**

Martha rushes over to Jack "I've got him."

"Chan—don't touch the cables—tho." Chantho says as she pushes them aside while everyone rushes to check on Jack as The Doctor watches calmly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Emma said looking at The Doctor.

"Yes I'm sorry for your friend," Professor Yana agrees with Emma looking at The Doctor.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" The Doctor asks as Martha starts doing mouth-to-mouth on Jack.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing!" Professor Yana explained.

"Oh, I don't know." The Doctor says walking towards Martha. "Martha, leave him." He says gently trying to pull her away gently too.

"You've gotta let me try." Martha argued.

"Come on. Come on. Just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room a man can't enter without dying. Is that correct?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Emma answered.

"Well…" The Doctor started as Jack gasps for breath as he comes back to life and The Doctor removes his glasses. "I've got just the man." The Doctor finishes.

"Was someone kissing me?" Jack asks.

**- Doctor Who -**

Jack and The Doctor race through the empty silo to the control room with Atillo waiting around. "Lieutenant, get onboard the rocket! I promise you're gonna fly." The Doctor promised Atillo.

"The chamber's flooded!" Atillo said.

"Trust me. we've found a way of tripping the system. Run!" The Doctor orders as Atillo leaves Jack removes his shirt. "Wh-what are you taking your clothes off for?" The Doctor asks.

"I'm going in." Jack explains.

"We;; by the looks of it, I'd say that stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh." The Doctor says.

"I look goo though." Jack smiles at The Doctor Jack stops at the door. "How long have you known?" he asks The Doctor.

"Ever since I ran away from you. Good luck" The Doctor told Jack, he enters the room going straight to the couplings. The Doctor watches from the window.

**- Doctor Who -**

"We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?" Martha asked as she sat at the computer.

"Receiving, yeah. He's inside." The Doctor told them from his side.

"And still alive?" Martha asked The Doctor.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor tells them smiling.

"But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he?" Emma asks looking at Martha.

"I've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are." Martha explained.

"He travels in time?" both Professor Yana and Emma ask looking away distractedly.

"Don't ask me to explain it. That's a TARDIS. The sports car of time travel, he says." Martha explains to them. Emma and Professor Yana start hearing Martha's voice echoing inside their heads. "_That's a TARDIS. That's a TARDIS. That's a TARDIS._"

**- Doctor Who -**

"When did you first realize?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"Earth 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin…" Jack explains as The Doctor winces. "In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew." Jack finishes explaining.

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just…just looking at you Jack, 'cause you're wrong." The Doctor tells Jack.

"Thanks" Jack smiles.

"You are, I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time a space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you—tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you." The Doctor explains to Jack the situation.

"So what you're saying is that you're, uh, "Jack finishes the third coupling. "Prejudiced?" Jack jokes slightly.

"I never thought of it like that." The Doctor smiled at the thought.

"Yeah." Jack agrees.

**- Doctor Who -**

Inside the lab Martha and Chantho are listening the Jack and The Doctor as Emma and Professor Yana are standing behind them starring at the TARDIS.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Last thing I remember back when I was mortal… I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?" Jack asked The Doctor.

"Rose." The Doctor explained in just one word.

"I thought you sent her back home." Jack said confused.

"She came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex." The Doctor explained.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Jack asked.

"No one's ever mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But she was human." The Doctor explains as he remembers what happened back then. "Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

**- Doctor Who -**

It goes back to the lab with Professor Yana and Emma with the words "Time war" echoing inside their heads.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Do you think she could change me back?" Jack asked The Doctor.

"I took the power out of her. She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed." The Doctor told Jack feeling sad at the mention of Rose.

"I'm sorry." Jack said meaning every word of it.

"Yep." The Doctor replied.

"I went back to her estate, in the 90s, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello, timelines and all that." Jack told The Doctor.

"Do you wanna die?" The Doctor asked Jack.

Jack struggles with one of the couplings "oh, this one's a little stuck." Jack complained.

"Jack?" The Doctor asked.

"I thought I did. I dunno. But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic." Jack answers truthfully as he moves onto last coupling.

"You may be out there somewhere." The Doctor wondered.

"I could go meet myself." Jack smiled.

"Well, the only man you're ever gonna be happy with." The Doctor joked.

"This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky." Jack joked back.

"Hmm." The Doctor agreed slightly.

**- Doctor Who-**

Back in the lab with Emma and Professor Yana the word "regeneration" echoes in their heads. "I never understand half the things he says." Martha states turning around to see Emma and Professor Yana. "What's wrong?" she asks them.

"Chan—Professor, Emma, what is it—tho?" Chantho asks them.

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked. Same with Emma's too." Professor Yana says as they pull out a fobwatch from their pockets (Yana his waistcoat and Emma's jeans). Martha remembers what The Doctor told her about the fobwatch in Human Nature. "Time and time and time again. Always running out on me." Professor Yana says dreamily.

"Can I have a look at that? Martha asks.

"Oh, it's only an old relic." Professor Yana chuckles. "Like me."

"Where did you two get these?" Martha asks them.

"Hm? We were found with them." Emma answers.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked Emma.

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this." Professor Yana answered. "I found Emma on my door late one night 22 years ago she had the same fobwatch as me seemed like destiny." Professor Yana told Martha.

"Have you opened it?" Martha asked them.

"Why would we? There broken." Emma answered.

"How do you know there broken if you've never opened them?" Martha asked.

"They're stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know." Emma answered. Martha takes the watch from Emma turning it over, it bears the same engravings as The Doctor's she steps back breathing nervously. "Does it matter?" Emma asks Martha. "No. It's…nothing. It's…Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm gonna see if the Doctor needs me." Martha says.

**- Doctor Who - **

Jack releases the last of the coupling. "Yes!" he celebrates.

"Now get out of there! Come on!" The Doctor orders.

Martha runs through the empty corridors heading for The Doctor. Jack re-enters the control room as The Doctor calls Atillo. "Lieutenant, everyone on board?" The Doctor asks.

"Ready and waiting." Atillo answers.

"Stand by! Two minutes to ignition." The Doctor tells him handing up.

"Ready to launch. Outer doors sealed. Countdown commences T minus 99…98…" Jack and The Doctor are at the control as Martha runs in.

"Ah, nearly there. The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable." The Doctor works on the controls. Martha moves in front of him as he works.

"Doctor, it's the professor and Emma. They've got these watches. They've got fob watches. They're the same as yours. Same writing on them. Same…everything." Martha told The Doctor.

"Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor told her.

"I asked them. They said they've had it all their lives." Martha tells The Doctor.

"So they've got the same watches." Jack said looking slightly confused on the importance.

"Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing." Martha tells Jack.

"No, no, no. it's this… this thing, this device, it rewrites biology, changes a Time Lord into a human." The Doctor explains to Jack.

"And it's the same watches." Martha tell The Doctor.

"It can't be." The Doctor tells her as an alarm blares The Doctor tries fixing it.

"That means they could be a Time Lords. You might not be the last one." Jack says to The Doctor.

"Jack, keep it level!" The Doctor orders.

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha askes The Doctor.

"Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died." The Doctor tells Martha.

"Not if they were human." Jack tells The Doctor.

"What did they say, Martha?" The Doctor asks "What did they say?" he yells.

"They looked at the watches like they could hardly see them. Like that perception filter thing." Martha told The Doctor.

"What about now? Can they see them now?" The Doctor asks.

**- Doctor Who - **

It goes to the lab with Professor Yana and Emma holding their watches as different voices echo through their heads.

_The TARDIS. The time vortex. _

_An evil laugh. _

_Regeneration. Regeneration. _

_The drums, the drums, the drums. The never-ending drumbeat. Open me, you human fool. Open the light and summon me and receive my majesty._

_Destroy him! And you will give your power to me!_

"Chan—Yana, Emma won't you please take some rest—tho?" Chantho said to them but they ignored her as the countdown continues. "13, 12, 11, 10…"

**- Doctor Who -**

"If they escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe." Jack tells The Doctor.

"Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said…" Martha says to The Doctor. The Doctor launches the rocket. Up in the lab with Professor Yana and Emma they open their watches releasing the contents. In the control room The Doctor knows what's happened. He remembers the Face of Boe's words and makes the connection.

"You" Y typed into the computer "Are" A "Not" N "Alone" A." The Face of Boe said in Gridlock. The name Yana blinks on the computer screen.

The Futurekind watch as the rocket lifts off and howl.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Chan—Professor Yana, Emma Yana—tho?" Chantho asks them. Professor Yana turns from the TARDIS to face Chantho as Emma still stares at it slightly shaking, Professor Yana no longer seems the friendly man he was before and Emma seems more or less the same.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Lieutenant, have you achieved velocity? Have you done it? Lieutenant! Have you done it?" The Doctor tells Atillo on the phone to the rocket.

"Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia."

Good luck." The Doctor says before hanging up the phone he runs from the control room with Martha and Jack following behind.

**- Doctor Who -**

Yana throws a lever that closes and locks a main door before The Doctor gets there.

"Chan—but you've locked them in—tho." Chantho protests against Professor Yana Emma turns around with tears falling down her cheeks looking at Professor Yana. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver while Jack tries the keypad.

"Get it open! Get it open!" The Doctor yells at Jack.

"Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open." Professor Yana says as he throws another switch the power goes down at the main gate and the Futurekind realise they can get in.

"Chan—you must stop—tho!" Chantho says trying to stop Professor Yana. He ignores her as he works various controls around the lab avoiding the silent Emma. "Chan—but you've lowered the defences! The Futurekind will get in—tho!" Chantho tells him as the Futurekind rush to the gate.

Jack gets the door open and they run through.

"Chan—Professor, I'm so sorry but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work—tho." Chantho says as Professor Yana turns around to see Chantho holding a gun to him.

"Oh…now I can say I was provoked." Professor Yana tells her as he hold a live cable at her then Emma snaps out of it.

Going down the halls The Doctor, Jack and Martha run into the Futurekind forcing them to backtrack.

In the lab with Professor Yana still holding the sparking cable as Emma slowly walks over almost dragging herself there. "Did you never think, in all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never think, not ever, that you could set me free?" Professor Yana spoke to her with such venom.

"Chan—I'm sorry—tho. Chan—I'm so sorry." Chantho whimpers.

"And you with your 'chan' and your 'tho' driving me insane. Not sure about my sister." Professor Yana said.

"Chan—Professor, please—" Chantho whimpers.

"That is not my name! The Professor…was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am." Professor Yana said looking at Emma who was right behind him.

"Chan—who are you—tho?" Chantho asked.

"I am the Master." He spoke as he thrust the cable forwards but was stopped by Emma.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Futurekind chase The Doctor, Martha and Jack through the corridors. Jack stops at an intersecting hallway.

"This way!" Jack shouts.

The Master looks at Emma as she stops him but it hits her and she falls to the floor along with Chantho he picks her up and goes over the canister containing The Doctors hand.

The Doctor, Martha and Jack arrive at the locked lab door. Jack works on the keypad as The Doctor looks through the window.

"Professor! Emma!" The Doctor shouts pounding on the window. "Professor, Emma let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open!"

The Master carrying Emma walks to the computer displaying the navigational chart for Utopia.

"Professor! Emma! Professor, Emma where are you?! Professor! Emma! Professor, Emma are you there?! Please, I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!" The Doctor shouted.

The Master removes the circuit board. "Utopia." The Master says.

"They're coming!" Martha shouts.

"Professor! Emma!" The Doctor shouts again.

The Master pulls the cables from the TARDIS.

"Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Emma! Please! Listen to me!" The Doctor shouts.

Chantho lying on the floor she reaches for her gun.

"Open the door, please!" The Doctor shouts.

The Master turns around as Chantho fires. The Master groans dropping Emma on the floor as he staggers back against the TARDIS. Jack hits the keypad with the butt of his revolver and the door opens. The Doctor rushes inside the room and stops, facing the Master. The Doctor moves forward but the Master back into the TARDIS with Emma in his arms locking it. The Doctor tries his key but the Master flicks a switch so the key won't work. He then heads up to the console with Emma being dragged along. The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver. Inside the Master presses a button on the console as he lays Emma down on the floor so it prevents that from working as well.

"Deadlocked" the Master says.

The Doctor pounds on the TARDIS "Let me in! let me in!" The Doctor shouts.

"She's dead." Martha tells them as she sits by Chantho.

"I've broken the lock! Give me a hand!" Jack shouts at them at the door.

"I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the three of us! We're the only ones left!" The Doctor shouts threw the TARDIS door as Martha goes over to Jack by the door to help him keep it shut. "Just let me in!" The Doctor shouts.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Killed by an insect! A girl! How inappropriate. And to have killed my sister. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master… reborn." The Master says he looks to see Emma start to glow he stands in front of the console, head and arms flung back readying himself as Emma gets up next to him she looks at him and the regeneration starts. Bright golden lights pour out from their necks and arms and they scream.

Outside of the TARDIS The Doctor can see the bright light and hear the screams. The Futurekind arrive at the door and Martha and Jack try to hold them back as the door isn't fully closed. "Doctor! You'd better think of something!" Jack shouts to The Doctor.

Inside of the TARDIS stands a younger Master and a young and beautiful Emma – the Master looking to be in his early 30s as Emma looks to be in her late 20s – they wake next to The Doctor's hand Emma looks around the TARDIS as the Master stands slowly amazed. "Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!" The Master laughs running around the console. "Ha, ha, ha!" he laughs more as he opens the speaker. "Doctor – ooh, new voice" he says amazed at this discovery. "Hello," low voice. "hello" in a high voice. "Hello" he goes back to his normal voice. "hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!" the Master says as Emma walks over to him pushing him away.

"Hold on! I know that voice!" Martha exclaims. The Futurekind Chieftan reaches an arm through the door trying to get through.

"I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!" The Doctor orders the Master.

"Brother stop this," Emma shouts to the Master and The Doctor hears.

"Use our names." The Master orders.

"Master, Frost. I'm sorry." The Doctor says looking say at the mention of Frost.

"Tough!" The Master shouts as he starts the controls avoiding Frost.

"Brother I mean it stop this now." Frost orders.

"Shut it Frost remember what he did to you and me he will pay." The Master says to her making her quiet and she sits on the captain chair holding herself.

The Doctor holds out his sonic screwdriver. "I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!" Jack shouts to The Doctor. Inside the TARDIS the console sparks up getting Frosts attention.

"Oh, no you don't" The Master shouts getting control column moving again with the help of Frost. "End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!" The Master says smiling.

"Doctor, stop him!" Martha shouts. Martha and Jack try fighting off the Futurekind while The Doctor watches the TARDIS dematerialises in front of him.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	2. The Sound of Drums

**The Sound Of Drums**

In a quiet alleyway is disturbed as the time vortex opens up and The Doctor, Martha and Jack appear groaning in pain. "Oh, my head!" Martha complains.

"Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer." The Doctor agrees. Jack cracks his neck before they leave the alleyway they walk along a main street taking in their surroundings.

"Still, at least we made it. Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha, ha, talk about lucky." Jack tells them.

"That wasn't luck, that was me." The Doctor argues.

Back on Malcassairo The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator as he and Martha try keeping out the Futurekind. "Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!" The Doctor orders Jack as he tries fixing the vortex manipulator.

"I'm telling you, it's broken! It hasn't worked for years!" Jack tells The Doctor.

"That's because you didn't have me. Martha, grab hold!" The Doctor tells Jack, he takes Martha's hand and places it on top of the manipulator. "Now!" he shouts. They soon disappear.

The Doctor, Martha and Jack are sitting in an area in the middle of a pedestrian only road. "The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-time Agent and his vortex manipulator.

"But this Master bloke and Frost girl, they've got the TARDIS. They could be anywhere in time and space." Martha states.

"No there here. Trust me." The Doctor tells them he looks around and sees Saxon campaign poster plastered everywhere.

"Who are they anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor." Martha asks The Doctor.

"If the Master and Frost are Time Lords, they must have regenerated." Jack tells them.

"What does that mean?" Martha asks.

"Means they've changed their faces, voices, bodies, everything. New man, new woman." Jack explains to Martha. The Doctor notices a homeless man tapping a repeated rhythm on an enamel mug.

"Then how are we gonna find them?" Martha asks The Doctor. The tapping echoes.

"I'll know them, the moment I see them. Time Lords always do." The Doctor replies.

"But hold on." Martha says noticing a poster. "If they could be anyone… we missed the elections. But it can't be…" Martha trails off. The Doctor stands slowly as does Jack. They walk towards a giant screen showing the news and Martha follows.

"Mr Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters along with Miss Saxon his beloved Sister." A newscaster speaks. The screen shows Mr Saxon and Miss Saxon walking downstairs with an entourage and Lucy at his side next to Miss Saxon.

"I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon." Martha states.

"That's him. He's Prime Minister." The Doctor says.

"Mr Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir." A photographer says.

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain." The Doctor says as Saxon kisses the woman at his side. "The Master and his_ wife _along with his sister." The Doctor says looking at the screen more.

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now… is a doctor." Saxon says as he steps forwards to speak to the press and he smiles into the camera.

**- Doctor Who -**

Saxon is walking down a hall in Number ten with Lucy and Miss Saxon beside him, clerks handing him files as he passes. "Finance report, sir." A clerk tells him handing him the file. "Military protocol, sir." Another clerk hands him the file. "EC directive, sir." Another clerk hands him the file. "Annual budget, sir." Another clerk says handing over the file. "Recommendations." The last of the clerks tells him handing over the file. Saxon and company stop outside the door to the Cabinet Room.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry." Lucy tell him as they kiss Miss Saxon looking away as Tish Jones walks up to them.

"Bless." Saxon says.

"Uh, sir… if you don't mind me asking… I'm sorry, but it's all a bit new. What exactly do you want me to do?" Tish asked him.

"Oh yes what was it, uh?" Saxon asks Miss Saxon.

"Her name is Tish, Letitia Jones, brother." Miss Saxon tells him.

"Tish. Well then, Tish… you just stand there and look gorgeous." He tells her as they enter the Cabinet Room. "A glorious day. Downing street rebuilt, the Cabinet in session. Let the work of government begin." He says throwing the files into the air as the contents scatter around the room. "Oh, go on. Crack a smile. It's funny, isn't it? Albert, funny? No? Little bit?" he asks.

"Very funny, sir, hm. But – but if we could get down to business, there is the matter of policy of which we have very little –"Albert Dumfries tells him.

"no, no, no, no. before we start all that, I just want to say… thank you. Thank you one and all, you ugly, fat-faced bunch of wet, snivelling traitors." Saxon tells them.

"Yes, quite. Very funny. But I thi-"Dumfries says.

"No, no. that wasn't funny." Saxon states standing up near Miss Saxon. "Hm, you see. I'm not making myself clear. Funny is like this." He says smiling widely. "Not funny is like this." He states while making a deep frown. "And right now, I'm not like this…" he smiles. "I'm like this…" he frowns at them. "Because you are traitors. Oh yes, you are! As soon as you saw the votes swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and you jumped on the Saxon bandwagon. So…" he says sitting down back in his seat. " This is your reward." He says taking out a gas mask from under the table and slips it on as does Miss Saxon.

"Excuse me, Prime Minister, do you mind my asking…what is that?" Dumfries asks.

"It's a gas mask." Miss Saxon answers muffled by the gas mask.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumfries asks again.

Saxon lifts off his mask. "she said it's a gas mask." He tells them and puts the mask back on.

"Yes, but, uh, why are you two wearing them?" Dumfries asks.

"well, because of the gas." Saxon states muffled by the gas mask.

"I'm sorry?" Dumfries asks again.

"Because of the gas." Saxon lifts the mask to tell them and put it back.

"What gas?" Dumfries asks again.

"This gas." Saxon leans back against the chair as Miss Saxon looks away. The speakerphones in the centre of the table pop up emitting a while gas into the room. The ministers start coughing and choking they have no means of escape as they slowly die.

"You're insane" Dumfries points at Saxon. Saxon doesn't care as he raises both thumbs at him as Dumfries collapses dead onto the table. Saxon with the mask still on begins tapping out a rhythm on the table with his finger and Miss Saxon looks over and sit down on the table and does the same, they look at each other.

**- Doctor Who -**

Martha takes The Doctor and Jack back to her flat. "Home" Martha smiles.

"What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything?" The Doctor asks he sees Jack trying to make a call on his phone. "Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here!" The Doctor ordered Jack.

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply…" Jack tells him. Martha hands The Doctor her laptop.

"Here you go. Any good?" Martha asked.

"I can show you the Saxon's websites. They've been around for ages." Jack takes the laptop and sets on the desk.

"That's so weird though. It's the day after the elections. That's only four days after I met you." Martha says to The Doctor.

"We went flying all around the universe while they were here the whole time." The Doctor states.

"You gonna tell us who they are?" Martha asks.

"They're Time Lords." The Doctor tells them.

"What about the rest of it? I mean who'd call themselves the Master and Frost?" Martha asks.

"That's all you need to know." The Doctor tells Martha. "Come on, show me Harold Saxon and Miss Saxon." The Doctor asks Jack. Martha checks her answering machine and she has one message.

Martha, where are you? I've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird, they just phoned me you out of the blue. I'm working for-" Tish says on the message but Martha shuts off the machine.

"Oh like it matters." Martha says turning it off.

**- Doctor Who -**

Tish is following a reporter, Vivien Rook through the office trying to unsuccessfully to turn her away. "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in-" Tish tries again.

"_Harold Saxon. A Modern Churchill_. It's the definitive think piece on the man himself." Vivien tells Tish handing over a copy of the article in question. "Oh come on, sweetheart, you must've read it!" Vivien asks.

"Um, not really, sorry. I'm new." Tish tries to argue.

"Mr Saxon does like a pretty face. But I'm here to see Mrs Saxon not the other one." Vivien tells her.

"You can't just go barging in!" Tish tells her. Vivien enters the sitting room where Lucy is all alone massaging her feet.

"Mrs Saxon, Vivien Rook, Sunday Mirror." Holding up her press card. "You've heard of me." She says.

"Oh, can't I just have an hour to myself? It's been a hell of a day." Lucy says to them.

"Oh, strike while the iron's hot, that's what I say, Lucy. I can call you Lucy, cant's I? now everyone's talking about Harold Saxon and Helena Saxon, but I thought 'What about the wife?" all I need is twenty minutes." Vivien asks Lucy.

"Oh, I think maybe we should wait." Lucy says looking nervously to the connecting door.

"The headline's waiting to print: _The Power Behind the Throne_." Vivien states.

"Really?" Lucy asks intrigued.

"Britain's First Lady." Vivien tells Lucy.

"Gosh" Lucy says.

"Front Page." Vivien presses on.

"Oh well, I suppose… oh, go on then. Twenty minutes." Lucy tells her.  
"Excellent! Thank you! Oh, oh, what was it? Oh, Tish. Now you can leave us alone." Vivien tells Tish handing her coat over.

"No, but I'm supposed to sit in." Tish says looking to Lucy.

"No, no. It's—it's only a profile piece. You know, hair and clothes and nonsense. There's a good girl. Out you go. That's it." Vivien says pushing Tish out of the door closing it behind her. "Mrs Saxon, I have reason to believe…that you're in very great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world." Lucy scoffs. "I beg of you, hear me out."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asks.

"Your husband is not who he says he is. Neither is his sister. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything's a lie." Vivien tells Lucy.

**- Doctor Who -**

A campaign commercial for Saxon plays with noteworthy supporters. "I'm voting Saxon. He can tick my box any day." Sharon Osbourne tells the press. "Vote Saxon! Go Harry!" McFly tell the press. "I think Mr Saxon is exactly what this country needs. He's a very fine man. And he's handsome too." Ann Widdecombe tells the press. Jack stops the commercial on the website. "Former Minister of Defence and Vice. First came to prominence when they shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve." Jack turns to The Doctor. "Nice work, by the way."

"Oh, thanks" The Doctor sits on the couch arm.

"He goes back years, so does his sister. They're famous. Everyone knows there story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life same for his sister though she never married but she's scientist helped most of the technology we have now." Martha tells The Doctor.

**- Doctor Who -**

"All of it. The school days, there degrees, even their mother and father. It's all invented." Vivien tells Lucy holding up photos. "Look, Harold and Helena Saxon went to Cambridge. There was no Harold or Helena Saxon. The thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if they've mesmerized the entire world." Vivien tells Lucy.

"I think perhaps you should leave now." Lucy tells her.

"18 months ago they became real. This is there firs, honest-to-God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network." Vivien tells Lucy.

"Mrs Rook, now stop it." Lucy orders her.

"Even now they say that the – the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean, 'seclusion'?" Vivien asks.

"How should I know?" Lucy asks her.

"But I've got plenty of research on you. Yes, good family, Roedean, not especially bright but essentially harmless." Vivien tells her sitting beside Lucy. "And that's why I'm asking you, Lucy. I'm begging you. If you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him…"

"I think…" Lucy starts to say. "Yes?" Vivien asks her hoping for something interesting.

"There was a time when we first met, I wondered… But he was so good to my father. And he said…" Lucy tells her.

"What? Just tell me, sweetheart." Vivien presses on.

"The thing is… I made my choice." Lucy tells her.

"I'm sorry?" Vivien asks.

"For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry? Helena?" Lucy asks to see that Saxon and Miss Saxon had joined them, Saxon leans on the connecting door as Miss Saxon standing by the door.

"Our faithful companion." Saxon says to Vivien.

"Mr Saxon, Miss Saxon. Prime Minister, I-I-I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy. I-I didn't mean –"Vivien stutters out.

"Oh, but you're absolutely right, Harold and Helena Saxon don't exist." Saxon tells Vivien as he walks into the centre of the room.

"Then tell me… who are you?" Vivien asks.

"I'm the Master and that is my sister Frost and these." Saxon tells Vivien and holds out his hands. "Are my friends. Isn't my sister clever." He says as four small metal spheres appear and float about him.

"I'm sorry?" Vivien asks confused.

"Can't you hear it, Mrs Rook?" Miss Saxon asks.

"What do you mean?" Vivien asks her looking confused.

"The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer." Miss Saxon tells her looking at Saxon. The spheres head towards Vivien spikes sticking out from their lower halves as Miss Saxon looks away.

"The lady doesn't like us." A female voice coming from one of the spheres, the spheres advance on Vivien as the spikes start spinning.

"Silly lady." A male voice coming from another one of the spheres.

"Dead lady." Another male voice coming from of the spheres. Vivien screams as Lucy, Saxon and Miss Saxon exit the room and shut the door deadening the screams as Miss Saxon covers her ears. Saxon takes a breath and opens the door the screaming continues. Saxon winces and closes the door seeing Miss Saxon appearing to be in pain. He opens and closes the door again quickly, putting a fist in his mouth.

"But she knew. Harry, she knew everything. You promised. You said Archangel was 100%." Lucy says to Saxon.

"I know so why Helena?" Saxon asks Miss Saxon.

"I said it's around 99, 98" Miss Saxon answers.

"But if she's asking questions, then who else? How much time have we got?" Lucy asks them, Saxon hold his arms out pulling her into a hug.

"Tomorrow morning, I promise. That's when everything ends." Saxon tells her.

**- Doctor Who -**

Jack is making a cup of tea in Martha's kitchen. "But he's got a TARDIS. Maybe the Master and Frost went back in time and has been living here for decades." Jack points out. The Doctor sitting at the desk answers. "No." "Why not? Worked for me." Jack argues.

"When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently." The Doctor tells them remembering what happened. "They can only travel the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now." The Doctor explains.

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack asks.

"Well… 18 months, top. The most they could have been here is 18 months. So how have they managed all this? The Master was always sort of… hypnotic and Frost is a genius like me but this is on a massive scale." The Doctor tells them.

"I was gonna vote for him." Martha tells him.

"Really?" The Doctor asks.

"Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him." Martha tells him.

"Me too." Jack agrees.

"Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?" The Doctor asks them.

"I dunno. He always sounded…good." Martha says dreamily as she starts tapping her fingers. "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about…I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice."

"What's that?" The Doctor asks startling Martha. "What?" "That! That tapping, that rhythm! What are you doing?" The Doctor asks her.

"I dunno. It's nothing. It's j – I dunno!" Martha tells him startled. A tune plays from the website "Saxon Broadcast All Channels" appears onscreen.

"Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom." The Doctor tells them as he turns on the TV. Onscreen Saxon is sitting in front of the ornate fireplace in the Cabinet Room with Miss Saxon standing by him looking at the floor.

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies." Saxon tells the nation. Showing clips from Aliens of London. "You've seen it happen – Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London." Showing clips from Army of Ghosts. "All those ghosts and metal men." Showing clips from Runaway Bride. "The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this—citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." Saxon nods to someone off camera. A video plays of one of the spheres delivering the message.

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. WE bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship." A female voice coming from the sphere.

"Ooh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane." Saxon tells them.

"What?!" The Doctor asks in confusion.

"And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every…oh, I don't know…medical student?" Saxon tells the nation The Doctor whips around to looks at Martha before turning back to the TV around to find a bomb ready to go off. The Doctor grabs the laptop as they rush out into the street just as the front window of her flat explodes.

"All right?" The Doctor asks.

"Fine, yeah, fine." Jack says.

"Martha?" The Doctor asks seeing Martha using her phone. "What are you doing?" The Doctor asks.

"He knows about me. What about my family?" Martha asks him.

"Don't tell them anything!" The Doctor orders her.

"I'll do what I like! Mum? Oh my God, you're there." Martha says on the phone.

"Course I'm here, sweetheart. You all right?" Francine (Martha's mother) asks.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?"

Francine is not alone the same blonde woman from 42 is there listening in on the conversation. "Martha, I think perhaps you should come 'round." Francine asks.

"I can't! Not now!" Martha tells her.

"No, but it's your father. We've been talking and we thought we might give it another go." Francine tells Martha.

"Don't be so daft! Since when?" Martha asks her.

"Just come 'round. Come to the house, we can celebrate." Francine tells her.

"You said you'd never get back with him in a million years." Martha states.

"Ask him yourself." Francine tells her handing the phone over to Clive.

"Martha, it's me." Clive tells her.

"Dad? What are you doing there?" Martha asks.

"Like your mother said, come 'round. We can explain everything." Clive tells her. "Dad? Just say yes or now. Is there someone else there?" Martha asks him.

He pauses "Yes! Just run!" he orders Martha he gets up and heads for the door.

"Clive!" Francine shouts. "Listen to me! Just run!" Clive orders as he's grabbed by two men. "I don't know who they are!" Clive tells her.

"We're trying to help her! Martha, don't listen to him!" Francine shouts at him. "Dad! What's going on? Dad?" Martha asks. Francine and Clive yell at each other as he is taken out of the house.

"I gotta help them!" Martha tells them running to her car.

"That's exactly what they want! It's a trap!" The Doctor shouts.

"I don't care!" Martha shouts back. The Doctor gets into the front passenger seat while Jack takes the back.

**- Doctor Who -**

Clive is fighting as he's being taken to a waiting van. "Get off!" Clive shouts as neighbours look to see what's going on. "It's your fault, all of you! You voted Saxon! You did this!" Clive shouts at them as Francine watches from the front door.

**- Doctor Who -**

Martha drives recklessly down the road. "Corner!" The Doctor shouts and Martha takes the corner tightly tyres squealing.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Mr Saxon, we have Condition Red on the Jones plan. We're taking them in. all of them." Sinister Woman talks into her headpiece. A man grabs hold of Francine by the arms.

"But I was helping you!" Francine shouts.

Martha is waiting for a call to connect on her phone. "C'mon, Tish. Pick up." Martha stresses. Tish is walking downstairs at Number 10.

"Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see—"Tish talks to Martha as two men take her by the arms and carrying her backwards up the stairs. "What are you doing?" Tish asks dropping her phone. "Get off! Linda, tell them!" Tish orders, Martha, Jack and The Doctor hear it all.

"What's happening?! Tish!" Martha asks trying to get Tish she glances at The Doctor. "It's your fault! It's all your fault!" Martha shouts at The Doctor.

"I was helping you! Get off me!" Francine shouts she sees Martha coming around the corner and stops the car. "Martha, get out of here! Get out!" Francine shouts to Martha.

"Target identified." Sinister Woman states, the police take position.

"Martha, reverse." The Doctor orders, "Take aim…" Sinister Woman orders, the police aim their weapons at the car. "Get out, now!" The Doctor orders as Martha reverses into a 3-point turn. "Fire!" Sinister Woman shouts, the police open fires. "Move it!" Jack shouts, as they take off down the road, bullets shatter the rear window. "Take them away." Sinister Woman orders them, Francine and Clive are locked away in the van. Francine watches her daughter escape.

**- Doctor Who -**

"The only place we can go… planet Earth. Great." Martha says upset and slightly sarcastic. "Careful!" The Doctor orders Martha.

"Now, Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've gotta ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!" Jack orders they leave the car and head off on foot.

"Martha, come on!" The Doctor ordered again.

"Leo! Oh, thank God! Leo, you gotta listen to me. Where are you?" Martha asks her brother over the phone. Leo is walking along a promenade with his girlfriend and their son.

"I'm in Brighton. We came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?" Leo asks her.

"Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home, I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've gotta hide." Martha orders him.

"Shut up." Leo tells her not believing her.

"On my life. You've gotta trust me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him." Martha orders him as Miss Saxon and Saxon listen in from the Cabinet Room. "Don't tell anyone! Just hide!" Martha tells him.

"Ooh, a nice little game of hide-and-seek. I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?" Saxon asks Martha.

"Let them go, Saxon." Martha tells him The Doctor wheels about. "Do you hear me?! Let them go!" Martha orders him but Saxon only smiles. The Doctor takes the phone off Martha. "I'm here." The Doctor tells Saxon. Saxon takes the phone off speaker phone. "Doctor." "Master" The Doctor says to him.

"I like it when you use my name." Saxon smiles looking at Miss Saxon.

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day." The Doctor states.

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?" Saxon states back. "So… Prime Minister." The Doctor says.

"I know. It's good, isn't it?" Saxon asks rhetorically.

"Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made-up name like the Bogeyman." The Doctor asks him confused on the matter. "Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home. Where is it, Doctor?" Saxon asks him. "Gone." The Doctor tells him. "How can Gallifrey be gone?" Saxon asks looking at Miss Saxon who has tears in her eyes. "It burnt." The Doctor tells him. "And the Time Lords?" Saxon asks. "Dead. And the Daleks… more or less. What happened to you?" The Doctor asks him.

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because…I was so scared. But my sister wasn't so lucky almost dead when I found her and I thought I could save her and did just that because you couldn't could you Doctor." Saxon told The Doctor. "I know." The Doctor agrees. "All of them? But now you, which must mean…" Saxon tries finishing.

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything." The Doctor tells him.

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did it feel?" Saxon asks. "Stop it!" The Doctor orders. "You must have been like God." Saxon tells him.

"I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other and Frost." The Doctor tells him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Saxon asks. "I'd of thought you'd want my sister of course." Saxon jokes looking at her.

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We could fight across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth." The Doctor tries to change his mind. "Too late." Saxon tells him. "Why do you say that?" The Doctor asks him.

"The drumming." Saxon tells him as he drums his fingers on the table then Miss Saxon does as well. "We thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside our head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming." Saxon tells The Doctor. "I could help you. Please, let me help." The Doctor tries to tell him.

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen." Saxon tells The Doctor as they tap on the table. "Here come the drums. Here come the drums." A man leaning on a building by The Doctor begins tapping his hands against his legs.

"What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!" The Doctor orders. Saxon sits in front of his laptop he grabs Miss Saxon's arms and sits her on his lap. "Ooh, look. You're on TV." Saxon tells The Doctor. "Stop it! Answer me!" The Doctor orders him again.

"No, really. You're on telly!" Saxon tells him clicking on BBC newscast. "You and your little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are! Ha!" Saxon laughs as The Doctor sees a TV in a shop window. "…They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous." A newscaster reports.

"You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas so he won't be getting any help from them." Saxon says as Miss Saxon switches on CCTV outside the shop in time to see Martha and Jack join The Doctor. "Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?" Saxon says The Doctor he turns and notices the camera. "He can see us." The Doctor tells them he uses the sonic screwdriver on the camera.

"Ooh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on. Run!" Saxon tells him.

"He's got control of everything." The Doctor tells Martha and Jack. "What do we do?" Martha asks him. "We've got nowhere to go." Jack tells him. "Doctor, what do we do?" Martha asks The Doctor.

"Run for your life, Doctor!" Miss Saxon tells him taking the phone off Saxon he throws her off his lap and takes the phone back. "We run." The Doctor tells them. The Doctor, Martha and Jack run through a shopping arcade. "That's right Doctor Run!" Saxon shouts down the phone.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Tomorrow morning, Britain will be welcoming an extra-terrestrial species…" An English broadcaster speaks. "The President is said to be furious that Great Britain has taken unilateral action." An American broadcaster. Chinese news comes on next before the channel changes onto the Teletubbies. Saxon is watching on his laptop in the Cabinet Room with Miss Saxon next to him, one of the Toclafane appears. "Have you seen these things? This planet's amazing. Television in their stomach. Now that is evolution." Saxon asks them.

"Is the machine ready?" A female voice from one of the Toclafane.

"Tomorrow morning. It reaches critical at 8:02 precisely." Miss Saxon answers.

"We have to escape. Because it's coming, sir, ma'am. The darkness, the never-ending darkness. The terrible, terrible cold. We have to run and run and run!" The female voice of the Toclafane tells Saxon and Miss Saxon.

"8:00 tomorrow morning. Tell your people. The world is waiting." Saxon tells them. The Toclafane disappears and Saxon looks out through the window blinds.

**- Doctor Who -**

Martha walks into a disused warehouse, a carrier bag of takeaway in her hand. The Doctor is still at the laptop while Jack uses his manipulator. "How was it?" Jack asks Martha.

"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?" Martha asks Jack.

"I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack replies.

"Yeah, I meant about my family." Martha tells him.

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though, no mention of Leo." The Doctor tells her.

"He's not as daft as he looks. I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?" Martha asks The Doctor. Jack sits down eating the food "Nice chips." Jack states.

"Actually, they're not bad." The Doctor says popping one into his mouth. Martha sits down as well her and Jack exchange looks and she nods her head in The Doctor's direction.

"So, Doctor, who are they? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath and well not too sure on the girl so?" Jack asks the Doctor

"And what are they to you? Like a colleague…" Martha finishes asking The Doctor.

"A friend, at first. The Master was, but Frost she was more than just a friend." The Doctor answers.

"I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something." Martha replies. The Doctor and Jack stare at her. "You've been watching too much TV." The Doctor tells her as Martha chuckles half-heartedly.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack says to The Doctor.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautiful." The Doctor starts leaning back. "They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords…" The Doctor says remembering a brilliant orange and yellow sky over snow-capped mountain and a large domed city. "Oldest and most mighty race in the universe…looking down on the galaxies below…sworn never to interfere…only to watch…" a lone time lord stands in ceremonial robes and collar. "Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child… that's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex." A young boy is escorted to the schism with a little girl running towards them. "You stand there, eight years old…staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired…some would run away…and some would go mad."

"What about you?" Martha asks The Doctor.

"Oh, the ones that ran away. I never stopped. But Frost she wanted it to stop so she saw it too." The Doctor tells them. Jack's manipulator starts beeping.

"Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it." Jack tells them.

"Patch it through to the laptop." The Doctor tells him.

"Um, since we're telling stories, um, there's something I haven't told you." Jack says to The Doctor as The Torchwood logo appears onscreen.

"You work for Torchwood." The Doctor says.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now." Jack tells The Doctor.

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?!" The Doctor asks outraged.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in your honour." Jack tells The Doctor. The Doctor only glares at him before opening the file to see a video of Vivien Rook come onscreen.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means, if you're watching this, then I'm… Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry and Helena Saxon became Ministers in charge of launching the Archangel Network." The screen changes to show a graphic of a spinning Earth with satellites.

"What's the Archangel Network?" The Doctor asks them.

Martha pulls out her mobile out. "I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it." Martha answers.

"It's the mobile phone network. 'Cause, look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel." Jack tells The Doctor he uses the sonic screwdriver on Martha's phone.

"It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on_." _The Doctor states as he taps the phone against the table and it begins to beep in the same rhythm. "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious." The Doctor explains it to them.

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asks The Doctor.

"No, no, no, no. Subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code… Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how they hid themselves from me. 'Cause I should have sensed there were other Time Lords on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled them out." The Doctor told them.

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack asks him.

"Not from down here. But now we know how they're doing it." The Doctor tells him.

"And we can fight back." Martha states. "Oh, yes!" The Doctor agrees. The Doctor takes apart the phone and the laptop. He then takes Martha and Jack's TARDIS keys. He uses the sonic screwdriver to weld circuitry to the keys he then ties them to some string so they can be worn around the neck.

"Three TARDIS keys, three pieces of the TARDIS with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in. Well, sort of, but… Now! The Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and… Martha," The Doctor tells them he stops back away from Martha. "Look at me. You can see me, yes?" The Doctor asks her. "Yep!" Martha answers. "What about now?" The Doctor asks again slipping the key over his neck, Martha's vision veers off and she blinks and Jack chuckles. "No, I'm here. Look at me." The Doctor's voice says echoing.

"It's like…I know you're there but I don't _want_ to know." Martha told him.

"And back again." The Doctor says taking off the key. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like—it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!" The Doctor tells them Martha looks at Jack. "You too, hunh?" Jack says to her, they walk out onto the street. "Don't run. Don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows." The Doctor warns them. "Like ghosts." Jack supplies. "Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts." The Doctor agrees. They each place a key around their necks before heading into the city.

**- Doctor Who -**

"And as they eyes of the world turn towards Great Britain, sources indicate that Air Force One has landed on British soil tonight." A broadcaster speaks.

Miss Saxon, Saxon and Lucy arrive with escort to greet President Winters on the tarmac with Saxon holding a chain in hand as Miss Saxon's hands are cuffed together. Saxon salutes with his freehand. "Mr President, sir!"

"Mr Saxon. The British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation." Winters says to him.

"You make it sound like an invasion." Saxon replies.

"First contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968. And you've just gone and ignored it." Winters tells Saxon not too happy.

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and uh…have you met the wife and sister?" Saxon asks Winters trying to change the subject.

"Mr Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood?" Winters asks Saxon he mimes zipping his lips. "Are you taking this seriously?" Winters asks him again as Saxon nods. "To business. We've accessed your files on these…Toclafane." Winters tells him. The Doctor, Martha and Jack are standing in the background. "First contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. For that purpose, the aircraft carrier _Valiant_ is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at 8:00 am." Winters tells Saxon as he tries to talk through zipped lips. "You're trying my patience, sir." Winters warns him. As Saxon unzips his lips. "So America is completely in charge?" Saxon replies. "Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the _Valiant_." Winters states and turns to leave.

"It still will be televised, though, won't it? Because I promised, and the whole world is watching." Saxon asks Winters.

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me." Winters says and walks to the waiting car.

"The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the _Valiant_ within the hour." Saxon says to Lucy he motions for Lucy to go first. "My darling." Saxon turns with Miss Saxon to watch Winters drive away. They turn back looking at the area with The Doctor, Martha and Jack are standing. The sound of sirens and a police van pulls up. The Jones family are taken out of the back and Saxon runs over pulling Miss Saxon along greeting them like old friends. "Hi, guys! All will be revealed!" Saxon smiles at them.

"Oh my God." Martha says. "Don't move." The Doctor orders her. "But…" Martha tries to argue. "Don't." The Doctor orders her still as the Jones family is transferred into a Land Rover. "I'm gonna kill him." Martha warned.

"Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack asked.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood." The Doctor states.

"Still a good plan." Jack argues.

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility along with Frost. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him and her." The Doctor replied.

"Aircraft carrier _Valiant._ It's a UNIT ship at 28.2N and 10.02E." Jack says using his manipulator.

"How do we get onboard?" Martha asks The Doctor.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" The Doctor asks Jack.

"Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set." Jack tells him. The Doctor makes sure they're all touching the manipulator before activating it. They arrive in one of the valiant's engine rooms Martha and Jack groan in pain.

"Oh, that thing is rough." Martha groans.

"I've has worse nights." Jack states cracking his neck. "Welcome to the _Valiant_."

"It's dawn." Martha says walking to a porthole. "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?" Martha asks.

"A ship for the 21st century. Protecting the skies of planet Earth." Jack states. They look out of the porthole. The Valiant is a massive aircraft carrier in the sky with three landing strips.

**- Doctor Who -**

Saxon, Miss Saxon and Lucy arrive at the bridge/conference room of the Valiant. There are secret service agents, various military personnel as well as camera crews preparing for the event. "I want the whole thing branded in my sort of honest, not the United Nations'. Got that?" Winters orders Saxon. He walks up to Winters.

"Anything I can do? I could make tea or isn't that American enough? I don't know, I could make grits. What are grits, anyway?" Saxon asks Winters.

"It you could just sit." Winters orders Saxon. He turns around making a face.

"Misery guts. What do you think? It's good, isn't it?" he pulls out a chair for Lucy and Miss Saxon. "It's beautiful." Lucy says.

"Some of my best work." Saxon whispers. "Ministry of Defence. Helena helped design this place." Saxon sits in-between the girls. "Every detail."

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Martha and Jack run through the maintenance corridors and The Doctor stops. "We've no time for sightseeing!" Jack shouts. "No, no. Wait. Shh, shh, shh. Can't you hear it?" The Doctor asks. "Hear what?" Jack asks.

"Doctor, my family's on board." Martha tells him striding past.

"Brilliant! This way!" The Doctor says they change direction and run through more corridors. The Doctor opens a set of doors to reveal the TARDIS, "Oh, at last!" The Doctor shouts. "Oh, yes!" Martha laughs.

"What's it doing on the _Valiant_?" Jack asks, they open the doors to the TARDIS to see a very different interior bathed in red. "What the hell's he done?" Jack asks The Doctor. "Don't touch it." The Doctor orders. "I'm not going to." Jack tries reassuring The Doctor.

"What's he done though? Sounds like it's… sick." Martha asks The Doctor. The console had been stripped of certain parts and caged off.

"It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be." The Doctor questions.

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asks The Doctor worried.

"He's cannibalised the TARDIS." The Doctor tells them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack asks.

"It's a paradox machine." The Doctor tells them.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Two minutes, everyone!" Winters says climbing the steps. "According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you." Winters thanks. Saxon and Lucy are watching like it's all entertainment as Miss Saxon is looking at her lap holding something concealed as she holds it tight. "Jelly baby?" Saxon asks Lucy. "Broadcasting at 7:58 with the arrival timed at 0800 precisely. And, uh, good luck to all of us." Winters tells everyone.

**- Doctor Who -**

"As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll _trigger_" The Doctor says looking at Jack's watch. "at two minutes past 8:00." The Doctor tells them.

"First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later…" Jack tells The Doctor.

"What's it for? What's a paradox machine do?" Martha asks them both.

"More importantly, can you stop it?" Jack asks The Doctor.

"Not until I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system." The Doctor tells them.

"Then we've got to get to the Master." Martha says.

"Yeah. How do we stop him?" Jack asks.

"Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I tell you?" The Doctor asks grinning.

**- Doctor Who -**

"And in just 30 seconds' time, we'll be going live for first contact_. _It has been announced that Harold Saxon has invited President Winters to take the address." An English newscaster speaks.

"It's 3:00 in the morning on the eastern seaboard and President Winters has been chosen to lead the world into a new age." An American newscaster speaks.

"My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world…I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but that is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew." Winters speaks as The Doctor, Jack and Martha entre the room and Saxon's smile disappears as Miss Saxon smiles slightly. "For as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone…" Winters trails off.

"This plan, you gonna tell us?" Jack asks The Doctor.

"If I can get this" The Doctor tells Jack as he hold the key. "around the Master's neck…cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me…you've got a key." The Doctor tells him. "Yes, sir." Jack says. "I'll get him." Martha says too.

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." Winters says as the spheres appear around him. "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon." Winters speaks to the Toclafane.

"You're not the Master." A male voice comes from the first Toclafane. "We like the Mr Master." A female voice comes from the second Toclafane. "We don't like you." A male voice comes from the third Toclafane.

"I… can be Master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will." Winters speaks to them.

"Man is stupid." A male voice comes from the third Toclafane. "Master is our friend." Another male voice comes from the first Toclafane. "Where's my Master, pretty please?" A female voice comes from the second Toclafane.

"Oh, all right then. It's me." Saxon stands up. "Ta-da!" he laughs. "Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!" Saxon says smiling.

"Saxon, what are you talkin' about?" Winters asks him.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you." Saxon turns to Winters then to the Toclafane. "Kill him." Saxon orders. One of the Toclafane shoot Winters with a laser and he disintegrates. Chaos erupts as everyone tries to leave the room and Saxon's people pull out their weapons. "Guards!" Saxon shouts. "Nobody move! Nobody move!" The guards shouts. "Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully." Saxon says into camera. The Doctor rushes forwards and the guards notice. "Stop him!" A guard orders two guards grab hold of The Doctor and force him to kneel on the floor as Miss Saxon stand up as trying to move but she's handcuffed to the table. "We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho! I love saying that!" Saxon laughs.

"Stop this! Stop it now!" The Doctor orders.

"As if a perception filter's gonna work on me. Oh, and look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." Saxon says as he rushes at Jack and Saxon fires his laser and Jack falls to the floor. "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" Saxon says looking at the struggling Miss Saxon as Martha goes to Jack.

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself…" The Doctor tries to reason with him.

Saxon sighs and looks into the camera "Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute." Saxon then looks at the guard. "him go." The guards push The Doctor to the floor.

"It's that sound, the sound in your heads. What if I could help?" The Doctor offers.

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane!" Saxon says he sits on the steps facing The Doctor. "Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device?" Saxon asked as The Doctor remembers. "Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" Saxon says he runs to a silver case and opens it up. "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" Saxon says as he aims the screwdriver at The Doctor who screams as he goes into convulsion as his genetic makeup is altered and Miss Saxon looks to be in pain and Jack is revived. "Teleport." Jack tells Martha he hands her the manipulator. "I can't." Martha argues.

"We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out." Jack tells her, Saxon stops and The Doctor now has the body of a very old man and Martha crawls to his side as Miss Saxon looks at him and he looks at her. "Doctor, I've got you." Martha reassures The Doctor.

"Aw, she's a would-be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison –" Saxon says as the door slides open and guards escort in Francine, Clive and Tish. "Mum." Martha says as Francine "I'm sorry."

"The Toclafane, who are they? Who are they?" The Doctor says breathing heavily.

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." Saxon tells him as he looks at Miss Saxon who's crying. "She helped and look at her." Saxon points to Miss Saxon and they look at her as she falls to the floor crying.

"Is it time?" the first Toclafane says. "Is it ready?" The third Toclafane says. "Is the machine singing?" The second Toclafane says.

Saxon checks his watch "Two minutes past." Saxon says mounting the steps and standing by Lucy. "So! Earthlings. Basically, um, end of the world." He hold up screwdriver. "Here…come…the drums!" he plays _Rogue Trader's 'Voodoo Child' _#Here come the drums. Here come the drums…

The paradox machine activates,

#Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child…

Saxon looks out of the window of the Valiant.

#Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone…

Above the Valiant a rift tears open in the sky.

#Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child…

Toclafane by the thousands exit the rift in the sky.

#Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child…#

Saxon and Lucy watch from the bridge. "How many do you think?" Saxon asks her.

"I don't know." She answers.

"Six billion." Saxon replies as he switches on an outside speaker. "Down you go, kids!" Saxon speaks as the Toclafane swarm down to Earth, zeroing in on Manhattan, Tokyo and London. People go into the street to see and the Toclafane begin firing indiscriminately. "Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. Nice word—decimate." Saxon says to Lucy. "Remove one-tenth of the population!" Saxon says to Toclafane. The Toclafane burst into people's homes. Martha can only cry as she listen to the messages coming in from the surface.

"_Valiant,_ this is Geneva! We're getting slaughtered down here!" the first message says. Martha stands leaving The Doctor who is still starring at the crying Miss Saxon. "Help us, for God's sake! Help us! They're everywhere!" The second message says. "This is London, _Valiant_! This is London calling! What do we do?!" The third message says. Martha looks at her family. "They're killing us! The Toclafane are killing us!" The fourth message says. With a last look at The Doctor, Martha activates the teleporter. The Doctor and Jack exchange a look before The Doctor turns to look at Saxon.

**- Doctor Who -**

Martha arrives in a field (Hampstead Heath) overlooking the destruction of London. "I'm coming back." Martha says to no one and runs off.

**- Doctor Who -**

Saxon forces The Doctor to watch the fall of Earth from a window along with Miss Saxon. "And so it came to pass…that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all and I thought it…good." Saxon says as The Doctor and Miss Saxon look at it helpless they hold hands.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	3. The Last of The Time Lords

**Last of the Time Lords**

A computer screen showing the solar system with a concentration on Earth. To the right it reads "EXTINCTION". "Space lane traffic is advised to stay away from Sol 3, also known as Earth. Pilots are warned that Sol 3 is now entering terminal extinction. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed." Computer speaks. The Earth spinning in space showing "ONE YEAR LATER". An old fashioned lantern being held by a man somewhere in his late twenties with a scruffy beard. A boat offshore answers with a light of its own. A figure dressed in black wades ashore and strides up the beach. As it gets closer it shows Martha.

"What's your name, then?" Martha asks.

"Tom Milligan. No need to ask who you are, the famous Martha Jones. How long since you were last in Britain?" Tom answers.

"365 days. It's been a long year." Martha replies they walks up the beach.

"So what's the plan?" Tom asks.

"This Professor Docherty. I need to see her. Can you get me there?" Martha answers.

"She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant 7. I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about her?" Tom replies.

"Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk." Martha tells him.

"There's a lot of people depending on you. You're a bit of a legend." Tom says to her.

"What does the legend say?" Martha asks him.

"That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you're the only person to get out of Japan alive. 'Martha Jones', they say, 'She's gonna save the world.' Bit late for that." Tom answers her.

Martha sees his truck. "How come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?" Martha asks him.

"Medical staff. Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a license to travel so I can help out at the labour camps." Tom answers her.

"Great. I'm travelling with a doctor." Martha groans they both get into the truck.

"Story goes, that you're the only person on Earth who can kill him. That you, and you alone, can kill the Master stone dead."

"Let's just drive." Martha orders.

**- Doctor Who -**

The valiant sails above the clouds. "Citizens rejoice. Your lord and master stands on high playing Track 3." The Master says. The door to the conference room/bridge opens and The Master spins as he plays _I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters _and the Master sings along. #I can't decide whether you should live or die….

The Master struts in then slides to Lucy who is wearing a red gown.

#Though you'll probably go to Heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry…

He gives Lucy a long kiss.

#No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride…

The Master sits in one of the chair at the table by Frost who wears a black gown and he spins as Francine in a maid's outfit serves him tea.

#Oh, I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone….

The Master runs onto the bridge and begins ringing an old-fashioned ship's bell. The Doctor crawls out of a tent that has straw on the floor. Beside the tent is a bowl that reads "DOG".

#Oh, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping, that's why…

The Master goes down to the Doctor and forces him into a wheelchair.

#I can't decide whether you should live or die though you'll probably go to Heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride…#

The Master pushes the Doctor around the room in the wheelchair ending up by the window. "It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire." The Master says as some Toclafane spheres float by. "It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything?" The Master waves his hand in front of the Doctor's face. "Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they? Those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones…has come back home. Now why would she do that?" The Master asks the Doctor.

"Leave her alone." The Doctor orders him.

"But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control." The Master says kneeling on the floor. "What did you tell her?" The Master asks him.

"I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is." The Doctor says to him.

"Oh, no you don't!" The Master says getting him up he pushes the Doctor away until he hits a wall.

"_Valiant_ now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice." PA says.

The Master claps his hands. "Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in 24 hours!" The Master says. The Doctor presses three fingers against his thigh, Frost sees as Francine walks to her Frost presses three fingers against the table surface as Francine walks out into the corridor she passes Clive who is now a janitor. She holds up three fingers and keeps walking. When Tish also a maid passes Clive he signals her with three fingers. Tish approaches a gated area and a guard lets her in.

"Morning, Tish." Jack says cheerfully as his wrists are manacled, arms outstretched, the chains attached to the wall on either side. "smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old fish and chips." Jack laughs. "Yeah. What do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet." Jack says. Tish feeds him a spoonful then holds three fingers against the tray where he can see it and he winks.

**- Doctor Who -**

In a rocky valley, there is a monumental stature of the Master carved in Rock. "All over the Earth, those things. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore." Martha says.

"Best to keep down. Here we go." Tom says as they peer over rocks. "entire south coast of England…converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning_._" Tom says as the ships in question are rocket ships, silos as far as the eye can see. "Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap."

"You should see Russia. That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait. There's 100,000 rockets ready for war." Martha says.

"War? With who?" Tom asks.

"The rest of the universe. I've been out there, Tom. In space. Before all this happened. And there's a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all." Martha answers.

"You've been in space?" Tom asks her amazed.

"Problem with that?" Martha asks him.

"No. No, just uh… Wow. Anything else I should know?" Tom answers.

"I've met Shakespeare." Martha replies as two Toclafane come up behind them. Tom turns and faces them and Martha stays still.

"Identify, little man." The first Toclafane says.

"I-I've got a license. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel." Tom replies holding up his license. "I was just checking f—" Tom says.

"Soon the rockets will fly and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy." The second Toclafane says they laugh and fly away.

"But, they didn't see you." Tom states.

Martha gets out the TARDIS key out. "How do you think I travelled the world?" she tells him they walk back to the truck. "'Cause the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, 15 satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon."

"Saxon. Feels like years ago." Tom says.

"But they key's tuned in to the same frequency. Makes me sort of…not invisible, just unnoticeable." Martha explains.

"But I can see you." Tom says confused.

"That's 'cause you wanted to." Martha laughs.

"Yeah, I suppose I did." Tom agrees.

"Is there a Mrs Milligan?" Martha asks.

"No. No. What about you?" Tom replies.

"There used to be someone." Martha answers remembering the kiss from Smith and Jones and the last time she saw him. "A long time ago. Come on. I've got to find this Docherty woman." Martha tells him getting into the truck.

"We'll have to wait until the next work shift. What time is it now?" Tom asks her.

"Nearly 3:00." Martha answers.

**- Doctor Who -**

A clock on the bridge reads 14:58. The Doctor looks over at Francine, Tish and Frost. Clive and Jack can both see the time. Jack begins to pull his chains. The Master walks into the room followed by Lucy. "Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous." The Master say taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the table by Frost. "Tanya, when we get to the stars, I'm gonna take you to Katria Nova. Whirlpools of gold." The Master tells her.

**- Doctor Who -**

The bolts holding Jack's chains are slowly coming free from the wall.

The Master sitting down "You two should get to know each other. That might be fun_._" The Master says as Tanya begins to massage his shoulders.

Jack groans as he pulls the chains free, he then pulls out a steam hose and turns it on his guard. At the same time as this goes on Clive throws water on some exposed wiring and starts a fire.

"Condition red!" PA shouts. "What the hell?" The Master asks he goes up the stairs to the bridge. "Repeat: condition red." PA shouts again. Francine grabs a hold of the Master's jacket and throws to Tish who hands it to the Doctor. The Doctor takes out the laser screwdriver and aims it at the Master. "Oh, I see." The Master says putting his hands up.

"I told you. I have one thing to say." The Doctor warns but the screwdriver doesn't work and the Master just laughs.

Clive is caught and armed guards stop Jack. "Oh, here we go again." Jack groans as he puts his arms out and the men fire.

The Doctor keeps trying tp use the screwdriver but to no avail as the Master leans over. "Isomorphic controls_._" The Master explains taking the screwdriver then backhanding the Doctor sending him to the floor as Frost struggles. "Which means they only work for me thanks to my dear sister. Like this_._" The Master says shooting the wall beside Francine. "Say sorry!" The Master orders.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!" Francine pleads. "Mum!" Tish shouts running over to her.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha?" The Master asks rhetorically as Lucy runs over picking up his jacket and helps put it on him. "Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away." The Master orders. "Move! Come on." The Guard orders forcing Francine and Tish out of the room. "Okay. Gotcha_._" The Master says lifting the Doctor into a chair next to Frost.

"There you go, Gramps." He says sitting on the edge of the table. "Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a time war. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. Ooh. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah. Me!" The Master says laughing.

"I just need you to listen." The Doctor orders weakly.

"No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time… It's a message for Miss Jones." The Master says.

**- Doctor Who -**

Tom cuts a hold in a chain-link fence large enough for both of them to get through. They then run across an open area of the compound before reaching their destination. Professor Docherty an older woman is hitting an old monitor when they find her. "Professor Docherty?" Tom asks. "Busy." She replies. "They, uh, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones." Tom tells her.

"She can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care. I'm still busy." Docherty replies not caring.

"Televisions don't work anymore." Martha tells her.

"Oh, God, I miss _Countdown._ Hasn't been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural of Des? Desii? Deseen? But we've been told there's gonna be a transmission." Docherty says banging on the monitor. "From the man himself." She says as static appears on the screen. "There!" she says as a grainy black and white shot of the Master appears on the screen.

The Master is looking into the camera. "My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war_._" The Master says the Jones family watching cuffed in a cell. "Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there." He keeps talking as Jack is back in his chains watching too. "Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope_._" He says walking to stand beside the Doctor and Frost. "But I ask you…how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not _that_ old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" the Master asks as he uses the screwdriver on him again. "Older and older and older." Everyone watches as the Doctor and Frost writhe in agony. "Down you go, Doctor_._" The Doctor falls to the floor as Frost tries to reach for him. "Down, down, down you go." He stops and there is silence. "Doctor." The Master bends down to see the Doctor's clothing lying on the floor empty. Up by the neck a large domed head peers out with huge blinking eyes. The Master walks back to the camera as Frost bends down putting her hand on his head in comfort. "Received and understood, Miss Jones?" the Master says ending the transmission.

"I'm sorry." Tom says. "The Doctor's still alive." Martha replies smiling.

"Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be… the Master's greatest weakness. 15 satellites all around Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared." Docherty tells them.

"We could just take them out." Tom says.

"We could. 15 ground-to-air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend." Docherty tells him.

"They're not called Toclafane. That's a name the Master made up." Martha tells her.

"Then what are they, then?" Docherty asks her.

"That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy. I've got this." Martha says pulling out a computer CD. "No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once. The lightning strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance. I've got the readings on this." Martha tells Docherty. Docherty puts in the disc into the computer she bangs it a few times before it starts to work.

"Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates." Docherty says.

"So is that why you travelled the world? To find a disc?" Tom asks.

"No. Just got lucky." Martha tells her.

"I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon." Docherty says as Martha remembers the Doctor whispering to her. "There! A current of 58.5 kilo amperes transferred charge of 510 mega joules precisely." Docherty tells them.

"Can you recreate that?" Tom asks her.

"I think so. Easily, yes." Docherty tells them.

"All right then, Dr Milligan, we're gonna get us a sphere." Martha tells him. Tom is outside the plant with a gun in hand waiting, he fires three times then takes off running a sphere following. Martha is watching for him while Docherty makes the final preparations. "He's coming! You ready?!" she tells Docherty.

"You do your job, I'll do mine!" Docherty tells Martha. "Now!" Tom shouts. Docherty turns on the power and the sphere is caught in an electrical field it drops to the ground. The three approach Tom has his gun aimed at the sphere.

"That's only half the job. Let's find out what's inside." Docherty says.

**- Doctor Who -**

A shot of the empty bridge except for Frost and the gnome-like Doctor in a large birdcage. "I'm gonna kill him. If I have to wait 100 years, I'm going to kill the Master." Francine says. "One day he'll let his guard down. One day. And I'll be there."

"No, that's my job. I'll swear to you. I'd shoot that man stone dead." Clive says kissing Francine.

"I'll get him. Even if it kills me." Tish says. "Don't say that." Francine says. "I mean it. That man made us stand on deck and watch Japan burning. Millions of people. I swear to you, he's dead." Tish says.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Master takes a somewhat timid Lucy into the Valiant's conference room. "Tomorrow, they launch." The Master says walking into the room with Lucy clinging to his arm. "We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. Kinda scary." The Master says. "Then stop." The Doctor says. "I agree brother this has to stop now." Frost says to him. "Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then… it stops." The Master says as he looks from the Doctor and Frost. "The drumming. The never-ending drumbeat." The Master says looking at Frost. "Ever since we were children. We looked into the vortex. That's when it chose us. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me." The Master says. "It's only you two." The Doctor tells him. "Good. Because she knows me best." The Master smiles the door opens as a sphere enters.

"Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise. Never to fall." The sphere says to the Master.

"You see? I'm doing it for them! You should be grateful! After all, you love them. So very, very much."

**- Doctor Who -**

Docherty is working on opening the sphere up. " There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the –" the clamp opens up and Docherty opens the sides like petals. "Oh my God!" Docherty cries. Martha and Tom peer inside to see a wizened human head attached to machinery lights come on and it opens its eyes. The three of them jump back startled. "It's alive." Docherty cries.

"Martha. Martha Jones." The sphere addresses Martha.

"It knows you." Tom says shocked.

"Sweet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly." The sphere tells her.

"What do you mean?" Martha asks it.

"You led us to salvation." The sphere tells her more.

"Who are you?" Martha asks it another question.

"The skies are made of diamonds." The sphere tells her.

"No." Martha says shocked backing away. "You can't be him." Martha says remembering Creet from Utopia.

"We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia." The sphere tells her.

"Oh my God!" Martha cries.

"What's it talking about? What's it mean?" Tom asks her.

"What are they?" Docherty asks her.

"Martha. Martha, tell us. What are they?" Tom asks Martha again.

"They're us. They're humans. The human race from the future." Martha tells them.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Master is sitting down at the table next to Front with Lucy. "I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" the Master tells the Doctor.

"Trillions of years into the future. To the end of the universe." Lucy says.

Tell him what you saw." The Master orders her.

Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart. And I thought…there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever." Lucy says.

"And it's all your fault." The Master tells the Doctor.

**- Doctor Who -**

"I'd sort of worked it out, with the paradox machine. Because the Doctor said, on the day before the Master came to power, he said…" Martha says to the others remembering what the Doctor told her from when he locked the coordinates. "The Master had the TARDIS, this time machine, but the only other place he could go was the end of the universe. So he found Utopia." Martha tells them.

**- Doctor Who -**

"You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces, burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark." The Master says to the Doctor.

**- Doctor Who -**

"The Utopia Project was the last hope. Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything." Martha says.

"There was no solution, no diamonds. Just the dark and the cold." The sphere tells them.

**- Doctor Who -**

"All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. My sister cannibalised them." The Master said point to Frost as tears fall from her check.

"She made us so pretty." The sphere says.

"Regressing into children. But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them." The Masters says.

**- Doctor Who -**

"But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home." The sphere says.

"But that's a paradox. If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist." Docherty says.

"And that's the paradox machine." Martha tells them.

**- Doctor Who -**

"My masterpiece, Doctor. A living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty." The Master says.

"But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe." The Doctor warns him.

"I'm a Time Lord. I have that right." The Master says to him.

"But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?" the Doctor asks.

"We've come backwards in time to build a brand new empire lasting 100 trillion years." The sphere tells him.

"With me as their master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?" The Master tells him.

**- Doctor Who -**

"What about us?" Tom asks it.

"Because it's fun!" The sphere replies laughing madly till Tom shoot it.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Master walks to the Doctor. "Human race. Greatest monster of them all. Night-night." The Master says walking out he puts his arm around Lucy as they walk away and the sphere follows. Frost puts her head on the table and cries and the Doctor looks at her with a sad look on his face.

**- Doctor Who -**

Martha, Tom and Docherty are in her living quarters. "I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones. The legend says you've travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?" Docherty asks Martha.

"Just before I escaped, the Doctor told me…" Martha says as she remembers the Doctor whispering in her ear. "The Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years. And they've been watched." Martha says taking a cade from her pack. "There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made this. The ultimate defence." Martha finishes opening the cade to reveal a special gun.

"All you need to do is get close. I can shoot the Master dead with this." Tom says showing his gun.

"Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much." Docherty says to him.

"Point is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord. They can regenerate; literally bring themselves back to life." Martha tells him.

"Ah, the Master's immortal. Wonderful." Docherty moans.

"Except for this." Martha says to him picking up the gun. "Four chemicals, slotted into the gun, inject him…kills a Time Lord permanently." Martha says to her.

"Four chemicals? You've only got three." Tom asks her.

"Still need the last one 'cause the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world. And I found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London." Martha tells them.

"Then where is it?" Tom asks her.

"There's an old UNIT base, north London. I've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get me there." Martha tells them then Tom and Martha takes their leave.

"We can't go across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs; we'd get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy." Tom says.

"You can spend the night here, if you like." Docherty offers.

"No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you." Tom says to her shaking her hand.

"Good luck." Docherty wishes them.

"Thanks." Martha thanks kissing Docherty on the cheek.

"Martha, could you do it? Could you actually kill him?" Docherty asks her.

"Got no choice." Martha says.

"You might be many things, but you don't look like a killer to me." Docherty tells her.

Martha and Tom creep down a dark street of row houses, they sneak past the guards and up to one of the houses. Tom knocks on the door. "Let me in. It's Milligan." Tom says as the door opens and Martha and him rush in, the house is crowded with people barely any room to move.

"Did you bring food?" a woman asks.

"Couldn't get any. And I'm starving." Tom says to her.

"All we've got is water." The woman says to him.

"I'm sorry." Martha apologises.

"It's cheaper than building barracks. Pack them in, 100 in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning." Tom explains.

"Are you Martha Jones?" A boy asks her.

"Yeah, that's me." Martha answers.

"Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please tell us you can do it." The boy asks her.

"Who is the Master?" the woman asks her. Everyone one starts to talk at once.

"Come on, just leave her alone. She's exhausted." Tom tells them.

"No, it's all right. They want me to talk and I will." Martha reassures.

**- Doctor Who -**

Docherty approaches a curtained off room and opens a false high voltage panel behind which is hiding a working computer. The Archangel logo rotates on the screen. "Access Priority One. This is Professor Alison Docherty." Docherty speaks to the computer.

"State your intent." The computer replies.

"First of all, I need to know about my son." Docherty requests.

"State your intent." The computer repeats.

"Is my son still alive?" Docherty asks the computer.

"State your intent." The computer repeats again.

"I have some information for the Master…concerning Martha Jones." Docherty says to the computer.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor is sleeping curled at the bottom of his cage as Frost is lying her head on the table still sitting in her chair. The door slides open and the Master enters on tiptoes and turns on the lights, he is in a dark silk robe and his hair is mussed. "Guess what?" The Master asks.

**- Doctor Who -**

Martha is sitting on the staircase surrounded by everyone in the house. "I travelled across the world. From the ruins of New York, to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth. His name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him. I love him. And I know what he can do." Martha tells them all, the woman who greeted them at the door pushes her way forward.

"It's him! It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!" The woman warns them as Martha stands up.

"But he never comes to Earth! He never walks upon the ground!" the boy shouts.

"Hide her!" the woman tells them. "Use this!" Tom tells them throwing a blanket at them. The Master walks down the street outside, flanked by armed guards. There are also spheres present. Inside Tom cocks his gun and squats at the mail slot to look outside. "He walks among us, our lord and master." The boy says.

"Martha. Martha Jo-hones." The Master says in a high-pitched voice. "I can see you!" he says normally. "Out you come, little girl. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions! I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself—what would the Doctor do?" the Master says to her. Martha removes her TARDIS key and shakes off the cover everyone looks in her direction. Outside the Master is still waiting for her. Martha stands by Tom at the door and puts her hand on the gun. He slowly stands with a little smile everyone inside Martha opens the door and steps out. "Oh, yes!" the Master claps. "Oh, very well done! Good girl! He trained you well." The Master says to her as Martha walks into the street. "Bag. Give me the bag. No, stay there. Just throw it." Martha takes off her pack and throws it onto the ground. The Master fires his laser at it destroying everything inside. "And now, good companion, your work is done." The Master says holding out the laser screwdriver.

Tom runs out onto the street his gun aimed at the Master. "No!" he shouts. The Master shoots Tom instead and he falls to the ground Martha can only glare as the Master chuckles. "But you…when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hm?" The Master says as he inhales deeply. "Almost dawn, Martha. And planet Earth marches to war." The Master says to her.

**- Doctor Who -**

At the valiant again. "Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe." The Master says to everyone. The door to the conference room opens and two guards escort Martha inside. She walks forwards alone to one side she sees her family and to the other Jack and Frost. At the base of the stairs to her right is the Doctor in his cage. She smiles softly at him as Jack moves to go to her but is stopped when his guard motioned with the gun. "Your teleport device. In case your thought I'd forgotten." The Master tells her as Martha reaches into one of her pant pockets throwing him the manipulator. "And now…kneel." He orders she does so. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." He tells her as he goes to the comm. link. "Are we ready?" he asks through the comm.

"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" a man on the other side tell him.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down!" the Master says as a clock on the wall counts down the seconds. "I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?" The Master asks as there are billions of spheres waiting above the Earth.

"We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!" The spheres answer.

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die. Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words? No?" the Master asks looking at the Doctor. "Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless!" he orders Martha. "Bow your head. And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward—" he says as Martha starts to chuckle. "What? What's so funny?" The Master asks her.

"A gun?" Martha asks him.

"What about it?" The Master asks her back.

"A gun in four parts?" Martha asks him.

"Yes, and I destroyed it." The Master replies.

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on. Did you _really_ believe that?" Martha asks him.

"What do you mean?" the Master asks her.

"As if I would ask her to kill." The Doctor answers him.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her." The Master says.

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son." Martha tells him. "I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here. At the right time." Martha says.

"Oh, but you're still gonna die!" the Master tells her.

"Don't you wanna know what I was doing? Travelling the world?" Martha asks him.

"Tell me." The Master orders.

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story." Martha tells him. She remembers tell the story to everyone she had met. "I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor." Martha tells the Master.

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" the Master asks her.

"No, 'cause I gave them an instruction. Just as the Doctor said." Martha tells him as she stands up. Remembering what the Doctor told her about using the countdown. "I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time—" Martha tells him.

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon?! Prayer?!" The Master asks her not really believing her.

"Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment… but with 15 satellites!" Martha tells him.

"What?" the Master asks shocked and confused.

"The Archangel Network. The one your sister built." Jack tells him.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word…is Doctor." Martha tells him as the countdown reaches zero and a glowing field rings around the Doctor.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't!" The Master orders.

"Doctor." Jack says closing his eyes.

"Doctor." Frost says closing her eyes.

"Doctor." Francine says eyes closed.

"Do—" The Master tries to gain control. A large plasma screen on the walls show crowds of people across the world gathered in public all saying "Doctor".

"Stop this right now! Stop it!" The Master orders.

"Doctor." Lucy says eyes closed.

"Doctor." Jack says again.

"Doctor." Frost says again.

"Doctor." Martha says with them. Still with an energy field about him the Doctor has broken from the cage and is now an old man.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices." The Doctor tell the Master.

"I order you to stop!" the Master orders him. More people on the screen around the world saying "Doctor" including the people who sheltered Martha and Tom.

"Doctor." Lucy and Frost say together and the Doctor returns to his normal self.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." The Doctor tells the Master. Martha and Jack laugh as the Master is shocked using the telepathic field the Doctor levitates. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this." The Doctor says to him. Martha runs to her family hugging Francine and Tish hugs them both.

"No!" the Master shouts firing his laser screwdriver at the Doctor but the field deflects it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor tells him.

"Then I'll kill them!" the Master says aiming his laser at Martha and her family but the Doctor throws it across the room telekinetically. Unarmed the Master panics. "You can't do this! You can't do—It's not fair!" the Master says.

"And you know what happens now." The Doctor says to him.

"No!" the Master shouts as the Doctor flats to the Master who backs away down the stairs. "No! No!" the Master shouts.

"You wouldn't listen." The Doctor says to him.

"No!" the Master shouts.

"Because you know what I'm going to say." The Doctor says to him.

"No!" the Master shouts curling into a foetal position. The Doctor lands walking over to the whimpering Master and wraps his arms around him as Frost walks over to them slowly.

"I forgive you." The Doctor says to the Master gently.

"My children!" the Master shouts to the spheres.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox!" the spheres say.

**- Doctor Who - **

"Captain! The paradox machine!" The Doctor orders Jack.

"You men! With me! You stay here!" Jack orders the guards. Frost reaches then still cuffed as the Master pulls out the manipulator and activates it.

"No!" the Doctor shouts he puts his hand on it along with Frost and the three of them disappear.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Master, the Doctor and Frost materialise on a rocky cliff. The Master spreads out his arms. "Now it ends, Doctor." The Master says as thunder rolls. "_Now_ it ends." The Master says to them as an alarm sounds at the nearby shipyard.

Jack races through the corridors of the Valiant with the guards as Martha still on the bridge. "We've all 6 billion spheres heading straight for us!" Martha tells him.

**- Doctor Who -**

"We've got control of the _Valiant_. You can't launch." The Doctor tells the Master.

"Oh, but I've got this." The Master tells them holding up a small device. "You know what it is don't you sister dear because you helped create it." The Master says to Frost.

"I had no choice I promise Doctor I had none it was to keep you safe but he lied and it's a Black hole converter which is inside every ship." Frost explains to the Doctor who looks at her and takes her cuffed hands.

"If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth, together, as it burns!" the Master says to the Doctor.

**- Doctor Who -**

Jack reaches the TARDIS but there are three spheres guarding it, the other spheres race back to the Valiant, Jack and the guards fire at the spheres. "Can't get in. We'd get slaughtered!" the guard shouts.

"Yeah. Happens to me a lot." Jack agrees as he goes in firing.

Martha and Tish watch on the bridge as the spheres get closer.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years…and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I _know_ you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do." The Doctor says holding out one of his hands to the Master still holding Frost's. "Give that to me." the Doctor says as the Master slaps the device into his hand.

**- Doctor Who -**

Jack makes it inside the TARDIS he fires at the casing causing it to spark and destroying the paradox machine.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Frost and the Master fall to the ground as the Earth shakes. The two men fight for control of the manipulator the Doctor takes them all back to the Valiant.

**- Doctor Who -**

Just as they're about to reach the ship the spheres disappear. The shop rocks as the paradox is destroyed and Martha is thrown back only to be caught by the Doctor who smiles at her as Frost has her arms around his upper arm who also smiles at Martha.

"Everyone down! Time is reversing!" the Doctor orders them he falls to the floor hugging Frost to his body and has Martha near with their faces near one another and laughs. Francine spots a gun lying on the floor that must have fallen from one of the guards unnoticed, she looks over at the Master as he clings to the railings. Time rolls back and on Earth people are screaming not knowing what was going on. They then disappear as does the statue of the Master and so do the shipyards. Time slows and the Valiant stills and the major cities on Earth are all back to normal. The Doctor stands with Frost still holding on to him and checks controls. "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning." The Doctor says turning on the comm.

"This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!" a man says over the comm.

"You see? Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was." The Doctor tells everyone else.

"What about the spheres?" Martha asks him.

"Trapped at the end of the universe." Frost answers.

"But I remember it." Francine says.

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know." The Doctor answers her he sees Clive. "Oh, hello! You must be Mr Jones! We haven't actually met." The Doctor talks to Clive as Frost is still attached to him.

"Always was too friendly." Frost says he looks at her and smiles he unattached himself from her as the Master makes a break for it but is stopped by Jack as he returns and Frost is freed from the cuffs.

"Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party." Jack says to him. "Cuffs." Jack orders the guards give him the cuff he cuffs the Master's hands behind his back. _"_So, what do we do with this one?" Jack asks.

"We kill him." Clive suggests.

"We execute him." Tish suggests another.

"No, that's not the solution." The Doctor says to them.

Francine aims the gun she picked up at the Master. "Oh, I think so. 'Cause all those…things, they still happened because of him. I saw them." Francine says.

"Go on! Do it!" the Master presses her.

"Francine, you're better than him." Frost says to Francine she reaches out and takes her hand. Francine drops the gun and she takes her into a hug and then Martha takes her.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" the Master asks the Doctor.

"You're my responsibility from now on. We're the only Time Lords left in existence." The Doctor tells them.

"Yeah, but you can't trust him." Jack says to the Doctor.

"No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS." The Doctor replies to Jack.

"You mean you're just gonna…keep me?" the Master asks him.

"Hmm. If that's what I have to do." The Doctor says looking at Jack. "It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I'll have someone to care for." The Doctor says looking at Frost who smiles at him. A gunshot rings out and the Master staggers backwards to see Lucy was the one holding the gun. Jack takes the gun away from Lucy as the Doctor and Frost run to the Master.

"Put it down." Jack tells Lucy.

"There you go. I've got you. I've got you." Frost say to the Master as she lowers him gently to the floor.

"Always the women." The Master says to the Doctor.

"I didn't see her." The Doctor told him.

"Dying in your arms. Happy now?" the Master says to Frost.

"You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate. Come Doctor tell him." Frost says to the Master and the Doctor.

"No." the Master refuses.

"One little bullet. Come on." The Doctor tells him.

"I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse." The Master tell them.

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please! Please! Just regenerate! Come on!" the Doctor and Frost tell him their voices breaking.

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?" the Master says to the Doctor.

"No with me. You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? Remember the Axons? And the Daleks? We're the only three left, there's no one else. Regenerate!" Frost says to him and looks at the Doctor. "Tell him please Doctor tell him." Frost cries to the Doctor.

"How about that? I win." The Master pauses. "Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" the Master says then dies. The Doctor and Frost hold the Master close rocking back and forth as they cry, Frost screams in despair and loos as the Doctor hold her and the others simply look on.

**- Doctor Who -**

That night on Earth the Doctor and Frost light the Master's funeral pyre. They watch for a bit before walking away holding hands with no emotion on their faces.

**- Doctor Who -**

Professor Alison Docherty is walking through a park when Martha runs up to her and gives her a bouquet of flowers. "Just to say I don't blame you." Martha tells her walking away.

"But who are you?" Docherty asks her as she walks away.

**- Doctor Who -**

Back in Cardiff the Doctor, Frost, Martha and Jack are standing at the rails by the Pierhead Building looked over the bay. "Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you." Martha says to the Doctor.

"Good." Doctor says.

"Back to work." Jack says to them.

"I really don't mind, though. Come with Frost and I." the Doctor offers.

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the Year That Never Was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility." Jack says to him.

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that can you Doctor." Frost says to the Doctor he smiles and makes to shake Jack's hand but exposes the manipulator. "Hey, I need that!" Jack protests.

"I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport." The Doctor tells Jack using the sonic screwdriver. "You could go anywhere—twice. The second time to apologise."

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?" Jack asks the Doctor.

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack." The Doctor answers.

"Been called that before." Jack laughs he starts to leave then turns around and salutes to them. "Sir. Ma'am. Ma'am." He turns to leave again and stops. "But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?" Jack asks him.

"I really don't know." The Doctor answers.

Jack chuckles. "Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Pennisula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. They Face of Boe they called me." Jack tells them and both the Doctor and Martha are stunned. "Hmm, I'll see you." Jacks says to them as he runs across the Plas towards the water tower.

"Can't be." Martha says.

"No, definitely not. No." the Doctor says as Martha and Frost laugh. "No." the Doctor laughs along with the girls.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Jones family are back home and together the Doctor and Frost watches form outside as he leans against the TARDIS. Francine looks at him before they go inside, the TARDIS is back to normal. The canister containing his hand rests on the floor by the console. He reclines on the jump seat with Frost as he puts his arms around her he puts his feet up on the console as they wait for Martha.

Martha soon walks out of her house on her mobile. "Yeah. Could you put me through? Hi, I'm looking for a Dr Thomas Milligan." Martha asks.

Tom answers at hospital in the A&E "Yeah, hello." Martha answers her mouth to speak but doesn't. "Hello?" he asks. Martha closes the phone and smiles. At the hospital Tom hangs up the phone and walks away. Martha enters the TARDIS and the Doctor and Frost peer around the central column to see her.

"Right then!" The Doctor says getting up. "Off we go! The open road! There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or…back in time. We could…I don't know, Charles II? Henry VIII? I know! What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie! I bet she's brilliant!" The Doctor then realises that Martha isn't smiling and immediately sobers. "Okay." The Doctor says looking at Frost.

"I just can't." Martha tries justifying.

"Yeah." The Doctor agrees.

"Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them." Martha tells them.

"Of course not." Frost agrees smiling.

"Thank you." The Doctor hugs her. "Martha Jones, you saved the world." The Doctor says to her.

"Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best. But you know what? I _am_ good. You gonna be all right?" Martha looks at him.

"Always. Yeah." The Doctor says looking at Frost who smiles at him.

"Right, then." Martha says she kisses him on the cheek then walks out . she then starts off then turns back and goes into the TARDIS. "'Cause the thing is, it's like my friend Vicky, she lived with this bloke, student housing, there were five of them, all packed in, and this bloke was called Sean. And she loved him, she did. She completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him." Martha told the Doctor.

"Is this going anywhere?" the Doctor asks her.

"Yes!" Martha tells him as he crosses his arms. "'Cause he never looked at her twice. I mean, he liked her, but that was it. And she wasted years pining after him, years of her life, 'cause while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said: Get out. So this is me, getting out." Martha says she reaches into her pocket and tosses her phone at Frost. "Keep that. 'Cause I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, _when_ that rings, you two better come running. Got it?" Martha tells them.

"Got it." Frost agrees.

"I'll see you again, mister, missus." Martha says to them smiling and then leaves as the Doctor starts up the TARDIS with the help of Frost.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Master's pyre burns down as a well-manicured hand with red nail polish lifts the Master's ring from the ashes and an evil woman's laugh echoes.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor and Frost are working a few of the control and the Doctor looks at Frost. "Frost I've gotta tell you something important." The Doctor starts.

"You miss Rose Tyler right?" Frost asks the Doctor looks shocked. "I can understand." Frost says to him.

"Your my bonded, my link, my wife I still love you I always will." The Doctor tells her she smiles at him.

"I know that too and I love you as well thief." Frost smiles at him he puts his hand to her cheek and leans down to kiss her, she response and then there interrupted by a ship's horn and something crashes into the TARDIS throwing the Doctor and Frost to the floor. They look up to see the bow of an ocean liner has broken through the wall.

"What?!" the Doctor coughs. "What ?!" the Doctor repeats as Frost finds a life preserver that reads "TITANIC"

"What?!" Frost coughs and looks at the Doctor.

**TO BE CONTIUNED….**


	4. Time Crash

**Time Crash**

"I'll see you again, Mister, Missus." Martha tells them. The Doctor smiles and Martha leaves the TARDIS as in Last of the Time Lords. He looks at Frost as he leans against the console for a moment then pulls the hand brake on the TARDIS and it spins out of control. Alarms blare off after a moment they manage to fiddle some controls on console and things settle down.

"Stop it! What was all that about, eh? Frost any ideas? What's the problem?" the tenth Doctor asks.

"Right, just settle down now." The fifth Doctor says. They all bump into each other, as they work on the console.

"Excuse me." the tenth Doctor says.

"So sorry." The fifth Doctor apologises to Frost. They step around each other and continue to fiddle with the console for a moment as Frost stops looking at them with a smug look as they suddenly look at each other.

"What?" the tenth Doctor asks shocked and confused. "What?" the fifth Doctor asks shocked and confused too. "What?" the tenth Doctor asks again looking at Frost. "Who are you?" the fifth Doctor asks the tenth Doctor.

"Oh, brilliant! I mean, totally wrong, big emergency universe goes bang in five minutes but… brilliant!" the tenth Doctor exclaims.

"I'm the Doctor, who are you?" the fifth Doctor asks the tenth Doctor and Frost.

"Yes, you are! You are the Doctor." The tenth smiles at him and turns to Frost who nods.

"Yes, I am. I'm the Doctor." The fifth Doctor looks at him a little confused.

"Oh, good for you, Doctor. Good for brilliant old you." The tenth Doctor congratulates him.

"Is there something wrong with you?" the fifth Doctor asks the tenth Doctor getting Frost to giggle.

"Oh there it goes! The frowny face, I remember that one!" the tenth Doctor says he looks at Frost shaking her head as he grabs Five's face in both his hands and squishes his cheeks around. "Mind you, but saqqier than it ought to be, hair's a bit greyer. That's because of me, though, the two of us together has shorted out the time differential, should all snap back in place when we get you back home. Be able to close that coat again. But never mind that! Look at you! That hat, that coat, the crickety cricket stuff the… stick of celery yeah. Brave choice celery, but fair play to you – not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable." The tenth Doctor says he looks at Frost. "Look it's him." He points to 5 and she laughs.

"Shut up! There is something wrong with my TARDIS and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly, and it would help, it really would help, if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about everything that happens to be in front of him!" 5 says to him and Frost.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry, Doctor." 10 sobered up he goes to stand next to Frost.

"Thank you." 5 thanks him, he turns to the TARDIS console.

"Oh! The back of my head!" 10 shouts grabbing 5's attention. "What?" he asks. "Sorry, sorry, not something you see every day, is it, the back of your own head. Mind you, I see why you wear a hat. I don't want to seem vain, but could you keep that on?" 10 says to 5 and Frost slaps him on the back of the head.

"Thank you Miss," 5 thanks Frost she nods. "What have you two done to my TARDIS? You've changed the desktop theme… what is this one then, coral?" 5 asks them.

"Well…" they start.

"It's worse than the leopard skin." 5 comments getting Frost nodding and 5 pulls out a pair of half-moon glasses.

"Oohhh! There they come! The brainy specs! He doesn't even need them; he thinks they make him look a bit clever." 10 explains to Frost she laughs.

"Let me guess you know this because you do it?" Frost asks 10 he looks at her and smiles. An alarm then sounds.

"That's an alert. Level five. Indicates a temporal collision. It's like two TARDISes have merged, but there's definitely only one TARDIS present. Looks like two time zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS. That's a paradox. Could blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of…" 5 says to them. 10 nonchalantly pushes the monitor on the console around for 5 to look at. "…Well, actually, the exact size of Belgium. That's a bit undramatic, isn't it? Belgium?" 5 asks them. 10 pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

"Need this?" 10 asks 5.

"No, I'm fine." 5 replies.

"Oh no, of course, you mostly went hands free didn't you? It's like 'hey, I'm the Doctor, I can save the universe with a kettle and some string, and look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable!" 10 says to 5. 5 approaches 10 and Frost and looks into their eyes.

"Who are you two?" 5 asks them.

"Take a look." 10 replies.

"Oh… oh no." 5 says looking at 10.

"Oh yes." 10 replies.

"You're… oh no, you're…" 5 stutters out.

"Here it comes, yep, yep I am and so is she." 10 answers quickly.

"Fans." 5 says to them. He looks disgusted and returns to the TARDIS console as it begins beeping again.

"yep!" 10 replies not yet realising what he'd said then Frost hits him.

"Dear we're not fans." Frost whispers to him.

"What?" 10 says.

"Level ten now. This is bad. Two minutes to Belgium." 5 states.

"What do you mean 'fans'? we're not your fans I'm you?" 10 tells 5.

5 just waves them off. "okay you're my biggest fan. Look, it's perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time saving planets, fighting monsters and being, well let's be honest, pretty sort of marvelous…" 5 says letting 10 at all smug he looks at Frost who shakes her head.

"Always was like this back home too and it passed onto the kids." Frost whispers but 10 hears he puts his arm around her in comfort. "and naturally every now and then people notice me… start up their little groups. That LINDA lot… are you one of them? How did you two get in here?" 5 asks them pointing the finger at him. "Can't have you lot knowing where I live." He says.

"Listen to me, I'm you! I'm you with a new face." 10 tells him slapping his own cheeks. "Check out this bone structure Doctor, because one day you're goin to be shaving it." 10 says. "And this is our wife Frost." Frost waves at him smiling then the cloister bell sounds.

"The Cloister Bell." 5 states.

"Yep, right on time, that's my cue." Frost says as she begins working on the console and both the Doctors jump into action and begin working on the console with Frost.

"In less than a minute we're going to detonate a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" 5 tells them then 10 pauses.

"Yeah, that's Frost's fault, actually; she was rebuilding the TARDIS; must have forgotten to put the shields back up. You're TARDIS and my TARDIS...well the same TARDIS, different points in its own time steam and oop, there you go, end of the universe, butterfingers. But don't worry, we know exactly how this all works out. Venting the thermal buffer, flooring the Helmic regulator, and just to finish off…" 10 says to them.

"Let's fry those zeiton crystals." Frost finishes smiling.

"You'll blow up the TARDIS." 5 stops 10.

"It's the only way out." Frost tells him.

"Who told you that?" 5 asks her.

"You told me that and I told her that!" 10 tells him. He pulls a lever and everything goes white, the TARDIS flies through time and space and the Doctors and Frost are okay.

"Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant." 5 says.

"Explosion cancels out implosion." Frost explains to him.

"Matter stays constant." 5 says smiling at Frost.

"Brilliant." 10 looks at 5.

"Far too brilliant. I've never met anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that apart from my wife of course." 5 comments.

"Sorry, mate, you still haven't." 10 tells him.

"You didn't have time to work all that out, even I couldn't do it." 5 talks to Frost.

"I didn't have to work it out." Frost answers.

"He remembered and told you." 5 smiles.

"Because you will remember." 10 tells him.

"You remember being me, watching you, doing that. You already knew what to do because I watched you two do it." 5 states slightly.

"Wibbley wobbley…" 10 says.

"Timey whimey!" 5 along with 10 finishes.

"Those aren't even real words." Frost states shaking her head again. 10 goes for a high five but finds only air he has an awkward moment as Frost laughs a lot and then another alarm sounds off.

"what? TARDISes are separating, sorry, Doctor, time's up, back to long ago...where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan, cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh he just showed up again, same as ever." 10 says and they both see Frost looks down at the floor.

"Oh no. really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?" 5 asks and Frost looks up smiling.

"No...no beard this time...well, a wife." Frost answers. 5 looks confused for a moment and then he begins to fade.

"Oh, I seem to be off, what can I say? Thank you...Doctor, Frost." 5 thanks them.

"Thank you." 10 and Frost say to him.

"I'm very welcome." 5 says to them. He fades away completely but 10 flips a switch and brings him back he picks up 5's hat from the console and walks towards him.

"You know... I loved being you. Back when I first started, at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you... and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted... I still do that! The voice thing, I got that from you. Oh!" 10 tells him, he puts his foot on the console showing him his feet. "and the trainers and..." he reaches into his pocket and takes out his own pair of glasses and puts them on. "...snap. 'cause you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor." 10 tells him and 5 tips his hat to him.

"And you'll always be my Doctor all of you." Frost tells them both.

"To days to come." 5 says.

"All my love to long ago." 10 says as 5 fades away.

"Oh, Doctor, remember to put your shields up." 5 tells him. 10 presses a button 10 looks at Frost.

"Frost I've gotta tell you something important." 10 tells her.

"You miss Rose Tyler right?" Frost asks him he looks shocked. "I can understand." Frost says to him.

"Your my bonded, my link, my wife I still love you I always will." He tells her she smiles at him.

"I know that too and I love you as well thief." Frost smiles at him he puts his hand to her cheek and leans down to kiss he, she responds and then there interrupted by a ship's horn and something crashes into the TARDIS throwing 10 and Frost to the floor. They look to see a bow of an ocean liner has broken through the wall.

"What?!" 10 coughs. "What?!" 10 repeats as Frost finds a life preserver that reads "TITANIC".

"What?!" Frost coughs and looks at 10.


	5. Christmas Speca Voyage of the Damned

**Christmas Special **

The Doctor and Frost are working a few of the controls then the Doctor looks at Frost. "Frost I've gotta tell you something important." The Doctor tells her.

"You miss Rose Tyler right?" Frost asks him he looks at her shocked. "I can understand." Frost tells him.

"Your my bonded, my link, my wife I still love you I always will." The Doctor tells her she smiles at him.

"I know that too and I love you as well thief." Frost smiles at him he puts his hand to her cheek and leans down to kiss her, she responds and then there interrupted by a ship's horn and something crashes into the TARDIS throwing the Doctor and Frost to the floor. They look to see a bow of an ocean liner has broken through the wall.

"What?!" the Doctor coughs. "What?!" the Doctor repeats as Frost finds a life preserver that reads "TITANIC".

"What?!" Frost coughs and looks at the Doctor, they get up from the floor and they sort out the TARDIS pushing the ship out and closing the hole at the same time. The TARDIS materializes within the ship.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor and Frost step outside and look around to find they are inside a supply closet. The Doctor closes the TARDIS door, he looks at Frost holding his hand out to her she takes it and they walk out of the room. They walk into a wood-panelled room decorated with potted palms and Christmas decorations. People in the room dressed in early 20th century dress mill about as waiters passing out hors d'oeuvres and champagne. The band is playing a sedate version of "Jingle Bells". The Doctor and Frost approach two golden angels garbed in white. The angels are moving mechanically meaning there robots which Frost notices. They wander over to the window and look outside. "Right." The Doctor draws out looking at Frost.

"Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above sol 3, also known as Earth. Population: Human." A man over the tannoy. As the man is speaking a spaceship modelling the Titanic look alike is above the Earth. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas."

**- Doctor Who -**

On the bridge, the crew is in period uniform and the equipment is a mix of period and futuristic. "Nice and steady. Good work, Mr Cavill. And maintain position. Now then, gentlemen, according to the traditions of the planet below, Christmas is a time of celebration. I think you might be entitled to a tot of rum. Just the one. Off you go." The Captain tells the three crewmembers they salute with a "sir". "I'll keep watch." The Captain tells them.

"Sir." Cavill says to him he salutes and leaves the bridge. The youngest member of the crew Midshipman Frame pauses at the door before closing it and facing the Captain.

"And you, what was it?" The Captain asks him.

"Midshipman Frame, sir. Only just qualified, sir. First trip out." He tells the Captain.

"Then you can stand down, Midshipman." The Captain tells him.

"Uh, but, uh…regulations say the bridge has to be staffed by two crewmembers at any one time, sir." Frame tells him.

"Well said. Very good." The Captain congratulates him Frame walks to a bank of instruments. "it should be nice and quiet. It's only a level 5 planet down below. They don't even know we're here. "Silent Night", I believe they call it. A silent night." The Captain tells Frame.

**- Doctor Who -**

In the Titanic reception a video plays of a bald man with a thin moustache sitting behind a desk. "This is Max Capricorn." A voice says on the video. "Max Capricorn Cruise liners – the fastest, the farthest, the best. And I should know because my name is Max." max tells them on the video. His golden tooth glints as he smiles. The screen reverts to the cruise line logo. The Doctor, in a dinner jacket and Frost in a long baby blue silk dress, she fiddles with his tie as he watches. The band is playing "Winter Wonderland". The Doctor and Frost walk towards reception. "Merry Christmas, sir, ma'am." A steward says to them. "Merry Christmas." They say back. Once they go inside the same room from earlier, they mingle around. They pass another man Rickston Slade talking into a mobile.

"It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone. Now do as I say and sell." Rickston speaks into his mobile device. He walks off and the Doctor and Frost approach a robotic angel.

"Evening. Passenger 57 and 58. Terrible memory we have. Remind us. Uh, you would be…" the Doctor asks.

"Information: heavenly Host supplying tourist information." The host tells them.

"Good, so, um…tell me – 'cause I'm he's an idiot and I can't remember very well – where are we from?" Frost asks the host.

"Information: the Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is the experience primitive cultures." The host answers.

"Titanic. Um…who…thought of the name?" the Doctor asks the host.

"Information: it was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth." The host answers.

"Did they tell you why it was famous?" Frost asks the host.

"Information: all designations are chosen by Mr Max Capricorn, president of Max – Max – Max…" the host glitches out. The host keeps on repeating the name becoming higher in pitch.

"Ooh, bit of a glitch." The Doctor says he reaches into his pocket but can't find his sonic screwdriver. "Have you see…" he looks at Frost who gets out his sonic screwdriver releasing her long black hair out of its bun.

"This, what you're looking for?" she asks as he looks at her amazed.

"Sir, ma'am, we can handle this." The chief steward tells them hurrying over. He waves to others for assistance two more stewards arrive and switch off the Host taking it away. "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir, and ma'am. Merry Christmas." The chief steward tells them he follows after other stewards. "That's another one down. What's going on with these things?" he asks them.

**- Doctor Who -**

The chief steward brings down the host to a storage and repair room for all of the hosts. "That's eight of them now on the blink. One woman, she asked the host to fix her necklace. It almost broke her neck…in First Class." He tells the chief engineer.

"I've been over the robotics. Nothing. It's like somebody's got into them. Some kind of bug." The chief engineer tells him as a forklift comes by with host parts on it. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait. Over there, Bay 15." The Chief Engineer tells the person on the forklift.

"Tell you what. if you can't fix them, throw them overboard." Chief Steward tells him. They walk off in the opposite directions. The host moves its head.

**- Doctor Who -**

In the reception the Doctor and Frost witnesses a waitress, Astrid Peth, drops her tray of drinks after bumping into Rickston. "For Tov's sake, look where you're going! This jacket's a genuine Earth antique." Rickston tells her harshly.

"I'm sorry, sir." Astrid apologises to him. She gets down picking up the broken glass off the floor.

"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain." Rickston states and storms off.

"Careful. There we go." The Doctor says to her helping Astrid as Frost comes over to them.

"Thank you, sir. I can manage." Astrid tells him.

"I never said you couldn't. I'm the Doctor and that's Frost, by the way." The Doctor tells her.

"Astrid, sir ma'am. Astrid Peth." Astrid tells them.

"Nice to meet you, Astrid Peth. Merry Christmas." The Doctor says to her.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Astrid says surprised.

"Just "Doctor", not "sir"." The Doctor tells her.

"You enjoying the cruise?" Astrid asks them.

"Um…Yeah, I suppose. I don't know. It doesn't quite work; a cruise bit boring hope there's mistletoe." The Doctor says looking at Frost who's looking around the room.

"I hope you and your girlfriend have a nice cruise." Astrid says to him standing up.

"Oh no. She's my wife. Been awhile since we've seen each other right Frost." The Doctor says she looks at him.

"Oh yeah been married a long time, so what about you? Long way from home, Planet Sto." Frost asks Astrid.

"Doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here…and I'm still waiting on tables." Astrid tells them then walks away.

"No shore leave?" the Doctor says following with Frost behind them.

"We're not allowed. They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading off to the stars and I always dreamt of…it sounds daft." Astrid says as she clears tables by the window.

"You dreamt of another sky. New sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life. Why stand still when there're all that life out there?" Frost tells her smiling and looks at the Doctor.

"So…you two travel a lot?" Astrid asks them.

"All the time. Just for fun. Well, that's the plan. Never quite works." The Doctor tells her,

"Must be rich, though." Astrid says.

"Haven't got a penny." Frost says. "Stowaways." She whispers to her.

"Kidding." Astrid looks at them both.

"Seriously." Frost says to her.

"No!" Astrid says with shock.

"Oh, yeah." Frost says smiling same as the Doctor.

"How did you get on board?" Astrid asks them.

"Accident. We've got this, sort of, ship thing. We were just rebuilding her. Left the defences down, bumped into the Titanic. Here we are. But of a party, we thought "Why not?" the Doctor tells her.

"I should report you two." Astrid says to them.

"Go on then." Frost challenges her.

"I'll get you two a drink…" Astrid says. "On the house." She whispers to them. She walks away and passes a group of first-class passengers who are laughing and pointing at a heavyset couple, Morvin and Foon Van Hoff, dressed in purple country-western outfits sitting and eating.

"Just ignore 'em." Morvin tells Foon.

"Something's tickled them." The Doctor says to them sitting at their table.

"They told us it was fancy dress. Very funny, I'm sure." Foon tell him.

"They're just pickin' on us because we haven't paid. We won our tickets in a competition." Morvin tell him.

"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in "By the Light of the Asteroid". Did you ever watch…" Foon tells them.

"Is that the one with the twins?" Frost asks.

"That's it. Oh, it's marvelous." Foon says.

"Probably not good enough for that lot." Morvin says motioning to the laughing crowd. "They think we should be in Steerage." Morvin tells them.

"Can't have that, can we?" Frost says getting out the sonic from the Doctor's left breast pocket. She holds it to her side and aims behind her. The champagne on the table pops its cork, spraying all over those at the table.

"Did – Did you do that?" Foon asks her.

"Maybe." Frost replies she gives the Doctor back the screwdriver and smiles he smiles back and kisses her cheek.

"We like you." Foon tells them smiling.

"We do." Morvin agreed with Foon he out stretches his hand to the Doctor and Frost. "I'm Morvin Van Hoff." He introduces himself as he shakes their hands. "This is my good woman, Foon." He introduces her.

"Foon. Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Frost." He says shaking Foon's hand along with Frost who smiles slightly.

"Ooh, I'm gonna need a Doctor by the time I'm finishes with this buffet. Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo, so many wings." Foon says to them. The Doctor takes a buffalo wing.

"Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red 6 – 7 now activated. Red 6 – 7." The PA tells everyone.

"Red 6 – 7. That's us." Foon says taking out her ticket. "Are you Red 6 – 7?" she asks them.

"Might as well be." Frost replies.

"Come on." Morvin tells them as he puts his arm around Foon." We're going to Earth." He tells them.

**- Doctor Who -**

Frame is examining the panels. "Seems to be power diverted to deck 31, sir. It flared up then it stopped." Frame tells the Captain.

"Nothing to worry about. She's an old ship, full of aches and pains." The Captain tells him.

"Picking up a meteoroid shower portside, bearing West 56 North 2." Frame tells the Captain.

"Pretty standard in this part of space. Miles away." The Captain tells him.

"We could probably see it, sir." Frame says. He looks through binoculars and sees the meteors with burning tails.

**- Doctor Who -**

An older man, Mr Copper, dressed in a tweed suit holds a red sign bearing '6 – 7'. "Red 6 – 7. Red 6 – 7. This way, fast as you can." Mr Copper tells them. The Van Hoffs rush over with Frost and the Doctor following as Astrid approaches them.

"I got you those drinks." Astrid tells them.

"And we got you a treat. Come on." The Doctor tells her. He takes the tray away from her putting it towards Frost and she sets it angrily on the table as they walk away startling some sitters. The Doctor holds up his psychic paper along with Frost. "Red 6 – 7 both us and our plus one." The Doctor tells Mr Copper.

"Uh, quickly, sir, ma'am and please take three teleport bracelets if you would." Mr Copper tells them.

"I'll get the sack." Astrid whispers.

"Too bad." Frost mutters.

"Brand new sky." The Doctor says not hearing what Frost had said handing her the bracelet.

"To repeat, I am Mr Copper, the ship's historian and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of U.K. ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now human beings worshiped the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome Claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve the people of U.K. go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner…like savages." Mr Copper tells them this makes Frost smirk.

"Excuse me, sorry, sorry, but, um…where did you get all this from?" the Doctor asks him.

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now stand by…" Mr Copper says to them.

"And me! And me! Red 6 – 7!" Bannakaffalatta shouts at them running to them in his high pitched voice.

"Well, take a bracelet, sir?" Mr Copper tells him.

"Uh, but, um, hold on, hold on. What was your name?" the Doctor asks him.

"Bannakaffalatta." He answers.

"Ok, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late-night shopping, tons of people. He's like a walking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot 'cause the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties…" the Doctor tries telling them but Frost teleports them down to Earth using the screwdriver and they arrive to an empty street.

"Shut up next time Doctor." Frost says walking away.

"Oh." The Doctor says looking around the empty street.

"Now, spending money - I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to by trinkets or, uh, stockings or the local delicacy, which is known as "beef" but don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing." Mr Copper says to the group. While Mr Copper is talking the Doctor looks around confused by the empty street and Astrid is in awe as Frost walks off to the newsagent's booth.

"It should be full. It should be busy. Something's wrong." The Doctor says not noticing that Frost had left.

"But it's beautiful." Astrid says.

"Really? Do you think so? It's a street. The pyramids are beautiful and New Zealand…" the Doctor says.

"But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet. Th-there's concrete...and shops, alien shops, real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks!" Astrid says and gasps. "This is amazing! Thank you!" she hugs the Doctor.

"Yeah?" the Doctor says and sees Frost talking to someone at the newsagent's booth. "Come on then, let's have a look over there." They walk over to the newsagent's booth with Frost and an older man Wilf talking. "Hello there! What were you two talking about?" the Doctor asks them.

"I was asking about where everyone had gone off to." Frost answers him. "And Wilf here was telling me about how they're scared about the whole Christmas and London thing." Frost tells him.

"Yes the girls right everyone's scared and it not being safe." Wilf agrees with her.

"Why?" The Doctor asks him.

"well, it's them, up above." He says and points skywards. "Look, Christmas before last we had that big spaceship everyone on a roof." He points to a small TV showing the clip. "And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames." Wilf tells them.

"This place is amazing." Astrid says.

"And this year, Lord knows what. so everybody's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me…and Her Majesty." Wilf says and stands proudly and looks at the TV.

"Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she will be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear." A reporter tells them.

"God bless her!" he says salutes. "We stand vigil."

"Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about." Frost tells him smiling. Then they get teleported back onto the ship leaving Wilf standing there open mouthed.

"Then again…" Wilf says falling to his seat.

**- Doctor Who -**

The group materialises "oh it was just getting interesting then." The Doctor said annoyed.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets –" Mr Copper asks them.

"Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, we seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise liners, free drinks will be provided." The Chief Steward joins them. They all depart.

"That was the best, the best!" Astrid says to the Doctor. She leaves him and sees that Frost is talking to the Chief Steward and he doesn't look happy.

"What sort of power fluctuation?" she asks him.

**- Doctor Who -**

Frame is still watching the meteoroids. "That's a bit odd, sir, the meteoroids are changing course. Still, we can put the shields up to maximum just in case." Frame tells the Captain.

"As you were, Midshipman." The Captain says to him. Frame looks to see that the Captain pushing buttons on an instrument panel.

"Sir? You're magnetizing the hull, sir. It's drawing the meteors in." Frame says to the Captain.

"Port turning Earthside." Computer says.

"I take it that's deliberate." Frame asks.

"Port turning Earthside." Computer repeats.

"Bit of a light show for the guests." Frame asks again.

"Something like that." The Captain says.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Van Hoffs are eating at their table, the Chief Steward warily eyes the host, Rickston is winning at roulette, Bannakaffalatta is dancing and Astrid smiles at the Doctor while serving drinks and Frost looks annoyed. All the while, the band plays. The Doctor and Frost see a framed screen showing a video loop of Max Capricorn. "…and I should know because my name is Max." the Doctor puts on his glasses and takes out the sonic which he uses on the frame. "the fastest, the furthest, the best…my name is Max." the Doctor opens the frame and changes some of the settings until the screen shows the Titanic and her immediate surroundings. They see the shields are offline. They peer out the window and see the meteors approaching.

**- Doctor Who -**

A communications whistle sounds. "Is that the bridge?" I need to talk to the captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in West 0 by North 2." Frost says over the comm.

"Who is this?" The Captain asks.

"Never mind that. Your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and no shielding!" Frost tells him back in reception.

"You have no authorization. You will clear the comm. At once." The Captain tells her.

"Yeah? Just look starboard!" Frost tells him. The two stewards come over to escort the Doctor and Frost out of reception.

"Come with me, sir ma'am." The Chief Steward says to them.

**- Doctor Who -**

On bridge with Frame and the Captain. "But she's right, sir. The shields have been taken offline." Frame tells the Captain. He goes to an instrument panel.

"Step away from there." The captain orders him.

"But we have to re-energize them." Frame tells him.

"I said step away, Midshipman." The captain orders him again. Frame looks up to see that the captain is holding a gun on him.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor and Frost are led away through Reception still arguing. "You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!" the Doctor shouts at them.

In space the meteoroids heading towards the ship.

**- Doctor Who -**

On the bridge with the Captain and Frame. "They promised me old men." The Captain says to Frame.

"I'm sorry, sir?" Frame asks confused on the matter.

"On the crew. Sea dogs, me who'd had their time. Not boys." The Captain tells him.

**- Doctor Who -**

Back in Reception Frost breaks from the stewards as the Doctor struggles and she runs to the stage where the band is playing. "Everyone, listen to me! this is an emergency! Get to the Lifeb –" Frost tries to say but a host covers her mouth as the Doctor gets free he runs over to her trying to get the host off her. They soon get pulled away leaving a look of surprise on Astrid, Van Hoffs and Bannakafalatta faces.

**- Doctor Who -**

On the bridge with Frame and the Captain "I'm sorry, sir. It's my duty!" Frame tells him he reaches for the panel and the Captain fires the gun.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor and Frost are taken out of the room with more force this time. They pass a small gathering one where Rickston is there too. "Look out the window!" the Doctor and Frost shout at them. Astrid, Rickston and the Van Hoffs slowly go to the windows. Bannakaffalatta excuses himself from a conversation.

"Them, friends." Bannakaffalatta says. Rickston looks out of the window to see the meteoroids coming this way as the stewards drag away the Doctor and Frost.

"If you don't believe me, check the shields yourself!" Frost shouts struggling in their hold.

"Sir, I can vouch for them!" Astrid says to the stewards.

"Look, steward, they've just had a bit too much to drink." Morvin tries to vouch for them.

"Sir, something seems to have gone wrong. All the teleports are down." Mr Copper says to the steward.

"Not now!" the chief steward says to him. A small piece of the rock breaks through a window and lands at Rickston feet.

"Oxygen membrane holding. Oxygen membrane holding." Computer tells them. Rickston turns to one of the hosts.

"You there. Has anyone checked the external shielding?" Rickston asks it.

"Information: you are all going to die." The host answers.

**- Doctor Who -**

On the bridge with the captain stands at the wheel with Frame lying on the floor, still alive but bleeding from a wound in his side. Sonar shows the meteoroids getting closer.

**- Doctor Who -**

Back in Reception, "Where's the chief steward?" Rickston asks one of the stewards.

"That way, sir." The steward tells him pointing. Rickston rushes over to them.

In the maintenance room with the chief steward taking the Doctor and Frost through maintenance corridors. Astrid, Mr Copper, Bannakaffalatta and the Van Hoffs following them.

"The shields are down; we are going to get hit listen to us." The Doctor says to them. Then everyone starts talking all at once.

**- Doctor Who -**

On the bridge with the Captain and Frame, Frame is injured. "You're going to kill us." Frame says to him.

"I'm dying already. Six months. And they offered me so much money…for my family." The Captain tells him.

**- Doctor Who -**

Back in the maintenance with the Doctor, Frost, Astrid, Van Hoffs and Bannakaffalatta then Rickston catches up to the others. "Oi! Steward! I'm telling you the shields are down." Rickston says to them.

"Listen to him! Listen to him!" Frost shouts.

A couple are watching from the window and the bridge as the video of Capricorn plays. "Max Capricorn." It says. "Darling, come and have a look at this." The woman says point out of the window. "Fastest…" the screen says.

On the bridge the captain is at the wheel. "Red Alert. Red Alert." The Computer warns.

The couple in Reception the man looks to the woman "Cheers." He says smiling at her. Three meteoroids are heading straight for the ship. "The furthest…" the screen says.

On the bridge Frame is lying on the floor whimpering in pain.

"The best." The advert of Max Capricorn says. The meteoroids strike the side of the ship and everyone is thrown down to the floor. On Deck 31 the Chief Engineer calls out for help. ""Bert! Bert!" he shouts. "Help me! help me!" he shouts towards a host but a loose beam falls on to him.

The Doctor on the maintenance floor protects Astrid as they are all thrown to the floor and Frost looks shocked.

Back on Deck 31 all of the hosts form a line.

In the maintenance area Frost is the first to stand then the Doctor and she shushes everyone and listens. "It's stopping." She tells them.

The Titanic creaks and groans as bits of it start to float into outer space.

"You all right?" The Doctor asks Astrid as he helps her up and Frost looks annoyed.

"I think so." Astrid answers.

"Too bad." Frost mutters and is heard by the Doctor but he doesn't say anything.

"Bad name for a ship. Either that or this suit is really unlucky." The Doctor says he kneels down to examine one of the stewards with Frost and he's unfortunately he's dead. Max Capricorn's voice is heard somewhere and Frost goes to look.

"my name is Max. my name is Max. my name is Max." the voice repeats.

"Ev-everyone…ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, I must apoligize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise liners. We seem to have had a small collision. Frost finds the comm panel and the source behind the voice too.

"Small?" Morvin asks shocked to hear that lie.

"You know how much I paid for my ticket?" Rickston asks him annoyed and outraged.

"If I could have silence, ladies , gentlemen…" the chief steward tries gaining their attention but they all ignore him and continue arguing. "Quiet!" he shouts and they all stop. "Thank you. I-I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruise liners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. But first I would point out that we are very much alive." He tells them.

"Are you all right?" Astrid asks Mr Copper, she helps dab the cut on his head. The Doctor walks over to the others along with Frost.

"She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the – the situation." The chief steward tells them and he goes over to open the hatch.

"Don't open it!" Frost warns him. But he doesn't listen and opens the hatch and he's sucked out into space by the vacuum. Everyone grabs hold of any piping near tehm. Frost goes over to the comm and rewires it as she knocks the screen off and rewires it and it replaces the shield.

"Oxygen shield stabilized." The computer tells them.

"Everyone all right? Astrid? Frost?" the Doctor asks.

"Yeah." The girls answer panting.

"Foon? Morvin? Mr Copper? Bannakaffalatta?" the Doctor asks them, they all answer. "You, what was your name?" the Doctor asks Rickston.

"Ah, Rickston Slade." He answers.

"You all right?" the Doctor asks.

"No thanks to that idiot." Rickston answers.

"The steward just died." Astrid points out.

"Then he's a dead idiot." Rickston says and Astrid gasps and takes a step towards Rickston.

"All right, calm down. Just stay still, all of you. Hold on." The Doctor says him and Frost walk to the open hatch.

"What happened? How come the shields were down?" Astrid asks him as she joins him.

"I don't think it was an accident." The Doctor says to her. Astrid looks out into space and sees the bodies of the passengers among the flotsam and jetsam floating above Earth.

"How many dead?" Astrid asks him.

"We're alive, just focus on that. We will get you out of here Astrid. I promise. Look at me. I promise." The Doctor tells her and she nods. "Good. Now." The Doctor says and looks around. "if we can get to Reception. I've got a spaceship tucked away. We can all get on board…" the Doctor says and Frost points outside and he looks.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Astrid asks.

"that's our spaceship over there." Frost answers.

"Where?" Astrid asks confused not seeing anything remotely resembling a spaceship.

"There, that box. That little blue box." Frost answers she points to the TARDIS floating in space.

"That's a spaceship? Astrid asks kind of confused.

"Oi, don't knock it." The Doctor tells her.

"It's a bit small." Astrid states.

"a bit distant. Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest centre of gravity and that would be…the Earth." Frost says looking as the TARDSI heads down to Earth.

**- Doctor Who -**

The chief engineer is still trapped under a beam on Deck 31. "Don't just stand there! Get this thing off me! Host, that's an order. Help me! That's your job isn't it?" the chief engineer says to the host.

"Information: we now have only one function." The host says stepping forward.

"And what's that?" he asks.

"Information: to kill." The host answers it then reaches both hands to the halo above its head and removes it.

"What are you doing? I'm ordering you…stop it. Stop it right now!" he orders. The host throws the halo like a Frisbee towards the trapped man who screams.

**- Doctor Who -**

Back in the maintenance area with Frost speaking into the comm device. "Deck 22 to the bridge. Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there?" Frost asks.

**- Doctor Who -**

On the bridge Frame moans in pain clutching his side and reaches the comm. "This is the bridge." He answers.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Oh hello, sailor. Good to hear you. What's the situation up there?" Frost asks him.

**- Doctor Who -**

"We've got air. The oxygen field is holding. But the captain…" Frame answers looking at the captain's body buried under the wreckage. "He's dead. He did it." Frame tells them and his voice breaks. "I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried. I did try." Frame says.

**- Doctor Who -**

"All right. Just stay calm. Tell me your name. what's your name?" Frost asks and the Doctor smiles at her knowing that her name may be Frost but she didn't have a frozen heart well not towards other people but he didn't know that.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Midshipman Frame" he answers not sure why she would want to know that.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Nice to meet you, sir. What's the state of the engines?" she asks him.

**- Doctor Who -**

"They're um…" Frame says as he tries to see without moving. "Hold on." He pushes himself forward and groans.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Have you been injured?" Frost asks she was really concerned for this person she may have never met but well she may have loved to the Doctor but wellbeing alone for so long it did things to you.

**- Doctor Who -**

"I'm all right. Oh my vot. They're cycling down." Frame tells her shocked at what he was seeing.

**- Doctor Who -**

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?" Frost asks and the Doctor nodded as if he knew what she was talking about when he was only just piecing it together.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Yeah." Frame answered amazed that she knew that as females where he was from didn't know much about this sort of thing.

**- Doctor Who -**

"The moment they're gone, we lose orbit." Frost says looking at the Doctor and he looks at the others.

**- Doctor Who -**

"The planet." Frame says understanding what she was getting at and started to worry.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Oh yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth. Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feet it back into the core." Frost orders Frame.

**- Doctor Who -**

"This is never going to work." Frame tells her but he had little hope that it would work.

"Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge." Frost answers him over the comm.

**- Doctor Who -**

Frost then switches off the comm and faces the others with the Doctor. "We're going to die!" Foon exclaims scared for her life.

"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Mr Copper asks them.

"We're just a cruise ship!" Astrid exclaims not understanding why anyone would do this.

"Okay, okay. Tch, tch. First things first. One: we're going to climb through this ship. B…no…two: we're going to reach the bridge. Three – or C: we're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low Four or D or that little 'iv' in the brackets they use in footnotes…why. Right then, follow us." the Doctor tells them.

"Hang on a minute. Who put you two in charge and who the hell are you two anyway?" Rickston asks them.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Frost. We're Time Lords. We're from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and she's 901 years old and we're the people who are gonna save your lives and all six billion of the people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?" the Doctor tells them and Frost smiles at him and he sees and smiles back.

"No." Rickston answers him.

"In that case, allons-y!" the Doctor says.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor and Frost slowly push open a metal door that leads into a stairwell littered with debris and sparking cables. "Careful. Follow me." the Doctor tells them. The Doctor and Frost go ahead clearing the way. Astrid follows then Mr Copper, Rickston and the Van Hoffs.

"Rather ironic when this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric." Mr Copper tells them.

"Actually, that's not true. Christmas is a time of – of peace and thanksgiving and…what am I on about? Christmas is always like this. Especially when the Doctor is involved." Frost says smiling at the Doctor and he nods realising that she was right. The Doctor uncovers a dormant host.

"We've got host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble." The Doctor tells them he looks to Frost and she nods.

"I'll need some help." Frost tells him.

"We can do robotics, both of us." Morvin tells her.

"We worked on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robot staff." Foon tells her.

"see if you three can get it working." The Doctor tells them. "Let's have a look." The Doctor says to Astrid he goes over to Frost and kisses her on the lips and she looks shocked. Everyone but the Van Hoffs and Frost climb the stairs and fine their path blocked by wreckage.

"It's blocked." Astrid states.

"So what do we do?" the Doctor asks already knowing the answer.

"We shift it." Astrid answers.

"That's the attitude. Rickston, Mr Copper, and you Bannakaffalatta…look. Can I just call you Banna? It's gonna save a lot of time." The Doctor tells them.

"No! Bannakaffalatta." He answers.

"All right then, Bannakaffalatta, there's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through." The Doctor tells him.

"Easy. Good." He answers and he squeezes through the opening. The ship lurches again loosing debris falling in them.

"This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!" Rickston states and the Doctor knew that but he wanted Frost safe and away from this.

"Oh, Rickston, I forgot. Did you get our message?" the Doctor asked him.

"No. what message?" Rickston asked confused at this.

"Shut up!" the Doctor answered annoyed at him.

"Bannakaffalatta made it." He tells them.

"I'm small enough, I can get through." Astrid tells him and she really just wanted to get away from the Doctor, not in a horrible way but because well she had a little crush on him and well he was a married man and she didn't want to hurt Frost who seemed to be able to tell that Astrid had a crush on him. She makes her way through the hole fine.

"Careful." The Doctor tells her worried she might hurt herself and also worrying about Frost alone with the Van Hoffs.

"I'm fine." Astrid answers him.

"Thing is, how are Mr and Mrs Fatso gonna get through this gap?" Rickston asks rudely.

"We make the gap bigger. So start." The Doctor answers annoyed at Rickston and really starting to worry about Frost. He hands him a piece of metal. The Van Hoffs and Frost are working on the host. Having overheard Rickston and Foon starts crying.

"Hey, hey! Come on, sweetheart. Don't listen to him." Morvin says to her and Frost nods him agreement still working on the host.

"No, but it's all my fault, though. The tickets." Foon cries.

"We won them fair and square." Morvin tells her trying to calm her down.

"I know. I never told ya. I dialled the competition line 5000 times. That's 5000 credits. I might as well have paid for the tickets. I've been hiding the vone bill for months now." Foon tells him and Frost stops and looks at Foon and then Morvin.

"5000 credits? You spent 5000 credits?" Morvin asks shocked.

"Don't you hate me." Foon says nodding ashamed at what she'd done then Morvin starts laughing. "What's so funny?" she asks him and looks at Frost who shrugs her shoulders and looks at Morvin who's still laughing.

"5000?" Morvin asks and starts laughing again.

"We'll never pay that off." Foon tells him.

"I know. We'll have to work 70 years you mad, bloody woman." Morvin tells her still laughing.

"You're not cross?" Foon asks him.

"Does it matter? Look at us. You drive me barmy. I don't half love you…Mrs Van Hoff. Come here." Morvin says to her and hugs her. "What about you Mrs Frost?" Morvin asks her and she looks at them.

"What about me?" she asks them.  
"Well your married to the Doctor right?" Foon asks her and she nods. "So why don't you seem close?" she asks her and she looks down at the host.

"Well we've kind of been away from each other for some time and I always feel guilty when I see him know because well I couldn't save the kids and I only saved myself he told me it didn't matter that I tried my hardest and I guess I did but I still hurts." Frost tells them.

"Sorry for asking Mrs Frost." Foon says.

"No it's okay sometimes I wonder what the idiot would do without me he gets into so much trouble all the time." She says and starts laughing and they laugh with her and the laughter floats up to where the Doctor and Mr Copper are clearing debris while Rickston looks on but the Doctor had heard what Frost had said.

"What happened? Did they find a donut?" Rickston asks joking.

"I can clear it from this side. Just tell me if it starts moving." Astrid says to them and sees Bannakaffalatta lying down. "Bannakaffalatta, what's wrong?" Astrid asks worried for him.

"Ssshhh." Bannakaffalatta tells her.

"What is it?" she asks him.

"Can't say." He tells her.

"Are you hurt?" she asks him moving to his side.

"Ashamed." He answers her.

"Of what?" Astrid asks him.

"Poor Bannakaffalatta." He answers. He lifts his shirt to her revealing cybernetic components on his chest.

"You're a cyborg." Astrid says surprised at this.

"Had accident long ago. Secret." Bannakaffalatta tells her.

"No, but everything's changed now. Cyborgs are getting equal rights. They've passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married." Astrid answers.

"Marry you?" he asks her.

"Well, you can buy me a drink first. Come on. Let's recharge you." Astrid says to him and she kept thinking maybe it was a good idea it wasn't like her and the Doctor were going anywhere. She presses a button on his torso as she thought this. "Just stay there for a bit." She orders him and she goes back to clearing the pathway.

"Tell no one." Bannakaffalatta tells her.

"I promise." Astrid agrees.

"What's going on up there?!" the Doctor shouts at them.

"I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged." Astrid answers him.

**- Doctor Who -**

On the bride Frame attempts to bandage himself when the comm whistle goes off. "This is the bridge." Frame answers.

**- Doctor Who -**

In the ships kitchen a group of six men are waiting huddled together in a cramped room. "This is kitchen #5." A man tells him.

**- Doctor Who -**

"How many of you are there?" Frame asks him worried about all of the people on the ship.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Six of us, just about. Are we the only ones left alive, sir?" the man asks him scared to death of the situation.

**- Doctor Who -**

"No. there's more on Deck 19. Hold on, if I reverse the scanner…no, 50, 60 people still onboard the ship. Hold on. I can see you. Kitchen #5, there you are. Listen, everyone's heading for the bridge. Don't go portside, there's no way. Can you make your way starboard?" Frame tells him glad that more people had survived this ordeal.

**- Doctor Who -**

"We're stuck. The doors have sealed. We can't get out." The man tells him as the wheel on the door starts to turn. "No, wait a minute. It's opening. There's someone on the other side." The man says as the door opens to reveal four Hosts. "Host. We've got Host. The host are still working." The man says to Frame.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Oh, that's brilliant. Tell them to clear a path up to the bridge." Frame tells the man from kitchen #5 and glad that everything was working out.

**- Doctor Who -**

But not to his knowledge that the host in kitchen #5 were lifting their hands and remove their halos from above their heads.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Did you get that? Kitchen #5 report. Hello? Kitchen #5?" Frame orders and starts to get worried and then screams come over the comm and the life signs vanish from the scanner.

"It's the-" the man over the comm tries to tell him.

"Report." Frame orders but there was no response and he was getting more worried.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Almost done!" Morvin says and Frost nods still working on her part.

"Good, good, good." The Doctor says and goes over to the comm. "Mr Frame, how's things?" the Doctor asks him over the comm.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one." Frame tells him.

**- Doctor Who -**

"What is it? Are they losing air?" The Doctor asks him worried that they could be next and he didn't want to lose Frost not before sorting out their problems.

**- Doctor Who -**

"No. one of them said it's the host. It's something to do with the host." Frame warns him.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor looks where the Van Hoffs and Frost are working just as the host resumes functioning. "It's working." Morvin says happy with the work they had done. The Doctor rushes down trying to save Frost and the host takes Morvin by the throat.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." The host says and keeps repeating it.

"Turn it off!" the Doctor shouts at Frost and scared it would kill her and for good this time. And Foon and Frost try shutting it off.

"I can't, Doctor!" Foon shouts.

"Go!" the Doctor shouts arriving to help them. Foon backs away up the stairs leaving Frost and the Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on the host.

"Lock! Double deadlock!" the Doctor shouts and puts away the sonic and uses his hands to pry Morvin free with Frost for help. "Okay, go upstairs!" he orders and Frost stays.

"Run, darling, run!" Foon says to Morvin.

"Information: kill, kill, kill…" the host says.

"Foon! Foon!" Morvin shouts.

"Rickston! Get them through!" Frost shouts at him.

"No chance!" Rickston shouts back at her. He goes through the narrow opening himself leaving them behind.

"Rickston!" Mr Copper shouts amazed that Rickston only thought of himself.

"I'll never get through there." Foon says to them as if they were joking.

"Yes, you can. Let me go first." Mr Copper says to her. The host goes after Frost as the Doctor runs up to the comm and Frost runs after him.

"It's the host! They've gone berserk! Are you safe up there?" the Doctor asks Frame.

**- Doctor Who -**

Frame turns to see host heading for the open door of the bridge. "Kill. Kill. Kill." They say. Frame closes and locks the door just in time catching the hand of one of the host.

**- Doctor Who -**

Mr Copper and Astrid are helping Foon. "No, I'm stuck!" Foon tells them.

"Come on, you can do it!" Astrid says to her and Mr Copper is using a metal pole as a lever to widen the space.

"It's going to collapse!" Mr Copper says as Foon makes it through. "Rickston, vot damn it, help me!" Mr Copper orders him.

"No…way." Rickston answers.

"Morvin, get through!" the Doctor tells him. Morvin is having a tougher time than Foon and the host is still following them.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." The host repeats. The Doctor comes up behind Morvin with Frost.

"Doctor, he's stuck!" Astrid says to him.

"Mr Van Hoff, I know we've only just met but you'll have to excuse me." Frost says to him. As she puts her hands on Morvin's rear along with the Doctor and they shove and Morvin makes it through.

"That's it. We've got you. Doctor, Frost come on get through." Astrid tells them. The host is right behind Frost and the Doctor looks worried.

"Information override! You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!" the Doctor orders the host.

"I can't hold it!" Mr Copper says.

"Information: Deck 31." The host answers.

"Thank you." The Doctor says and Frost scrambles through the hole and then the Doctor. "Let go!" the Doctor orders Mr Copper. He lets go of his grip on the pole and the beam crashes onto the host's head.

**- Doctor Who -**

At the door of the bridge Frame turns to see the hand still moving. With a yelp he turns a handle causing the door to fully close, cutting off the hand. He looks through the window in the door to see a line of host waiting.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Frost, Astrid, the Van Hoffs, Mr Copper and Rickston find themselves in another open room. Foon looks to a table. "Morvin, look, food." Foon tells him.

"Oh great. Someone's happy." Rickston says sarcastically.

"Don't have any then." Morvin say to him as the Doctor sees Frost heading for the comm and he follows.

**- Doctor Who -**

The comm whistle goes off and Frost's voice comes over. "Mr Frame, you still there?" she asks him worried for him and everyone else of course.

"Yes, ma'am, but I've got host outside. I sealed the door." Frame answers her.

**- Doctor Who -**

"They've been programmed to kill. Why would anyone do that?" Frost asks him.

**- Doctor Who -**

"That's not the only problem, Frost ma'am. I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means…no one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the bridge." Frame tells her.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Yeah, right, fine. One problem at a time. What's on…Deck 31?" Frost asks him curios at this information and the Doctor knew it.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Um, that's down below. It's nothing. It's just host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots." Frame answers her wondering why she had asked.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Well, what's that?" Frost says looking at the scanner and the Doctor looks and puts his glasses on to look at the scanner. "See that panel? Black. It's registering nothing. No power, no heat, no light." Frost says to them.

"Never seen it before." Frame says over the comm.

"100% shielded. What's down there?" the Doctor wondered and looks at Frost.

**- Doctor Who -**

"I'll try intensifying the scanner." Frame tells them trying to help as best he could to ignore his injury.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Let me know if you find anything." Frost tells him as the Doctor takes off his glasses. "And keep those engines going!" she orders him and Astrid comes over bringing them some food.

"Saved you two some. You might be Time King and Queen from Gaddabee but you need to eat." Astrid said not realising that she had made a big mistake in what she had said.

"Yeah, thanks." The Doctor thanks her and he takes the food and sits and Frost sits next to him and he takes some food and feeds her and smiles as she eats.

"So, you two look good for 903 and 901." Astrid complements them.

"You should see him in the mornings." Frost says while eating.

"Okay." Astrid says to them. They both realise what was said and Frost smiles and the Doctor and Astrid both look away from each other. Mr Copper joins them.

"Doctor, it must be well past midnight, Earth time. Christmas Day." Mr Copper tells him.

"So it is. Merry Christmas." The Doctor says and Frost shakes her head.

"This Christmas thing, what's it all about?" Astrid asks them.

"Long story. I should know, I was there. I got the last room." The Doctor says and Frost hits him.

"That wasn't right Doctor not right at all." Frost scolded him and he puts his head in the crock of her neck and she blushes.

"But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them? They can send up a rocket or something." Mr Copper asks them.

"They don't have spaceships." Frost answers. "Not yet anyway."

"No, I read about it. They have shuffles, space shuffles." Mr Copper answers.

"Mr Copper, this degree in Earthonomics…where's it from?" The Doctor asks him.

"Honestly?" Mr Copper asks him.  
"Just between us." Frost answers.

"Mrs Golightly's Happy Traveling University and Dry Cleaners." Mr Copper answers them. He mops his brow with a hankie and sits.

"You – you lied to the company…to get the job?" Astrid asks astonished that this discovery.

"I – I wasted my life on Sto. I was a travelling salesman, always on the road and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic." Mr Copper tells them.

"Hm, I suppose it is, yeah." The Doctor says to himself mostly.

"How come you know it so well?" Astrid asks the Time Lords.

"We were sort of…a few years ago, was sorta made…well, sort of homeless, and, um there was the Earth." The Doctor tells them and Frost hugs him at the side.

"Thing is, if we survive this, there will be police and all sorts of investigations. Now the minimum penalty for space-age fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. well, I won't survive ten years." Mr Copper says to them then they hear banging coming from the door and the Doctor drops his food and him and Frost rush over to the opposite door.

"A Host! Move! Come on!" they shout together. The pounding continues on the door which dents from the force. Astrid screams and they all follow the Doctor and Frost to the opposite side. The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on the door and it opens to reveal a space that runs the height of the ship. The only way across is a makeshift bridge – created by a fallen strut – below which are the engines.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Is that the only way across?" Rickston asks.

"On the other hand, it is a way across." The Doctor says.

"The engines are open." Astrid says to them.

"Nuclear storm drive. Soon as it stops, the Titanic falls." Frost tells them.

"But that thing, it'll never take our weight." Morvin say to Frost.

"You're going last, mate." Rickston says to him rudely again.

"It's nitrofine metal. It's stronger than it looks." Frost tells him.

"All the same, Rickston's right. Me and Foon should-" Morvin says and he steps on a weak piece of metal near the edge, the railing gives away and Morvin falls towards the engines with a scream.

"Morvin!" Foon shouts after him. The others all watch in shock and horror.

"I told you! I told you!" Rickston says.

"Just shut up! Shut up!" Mr Copper says annoyed at Rickston's attitude.

"Bring him back! Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Doctor, Frost!" Foon says hysterical at the Doctor and Frost.

"I'm sorry, I can't." the Doctor tells her feeling really guilty.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Frost says to her and hugs her they both knew how it felt to lose someone you loved.

**- Doctor Who -**

A group of Host are marching through the abandoned halls towards the group un-expecting them.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Doctor, I rather think those things have got our scent." Mr Copper tells him.

"I'm not waiting." Rickston says impassionedly. He starts to cross the makeshift bridge.

"Careful! Take it slowly!" Frost orders him. There's a rumbling as the ship ricks and Rickston is nearly knocked off.

"Vot help me." Rickston prayed but no one really cared about him very much.

"You're okay. One step at a time. Come on, you can do it." The Doctor encouraged.

**- Doctor Who -**

In the hallways the entire of the Host walking around saying "Kill. Kill. Kill." They repeat again and again.

**- Doctor Who -**

"They're getting nearer!" Mr Copper panics.

"Seal us in." the Doctor mutters and he uses the sonic on the door to do just that.

"Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?" Mr Copper asked still panicking.

"Never say trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced." Frost answers.

"Oh." Mr Copper says not really understanding. Rickston is halfway across.

"I'm okay!" Rickston tells them but they don't pay attention.

"Maybe he's all right. Maybe – maybe there's a gravity curve down there or something. I don't know. Maybe he's unconscious." Foon says hopeful at those ideas of hers.

"I'm sorry, Foon. He's gone." Astrid says to her carefully trying to calm her down so she hugs her.

"What am I going to do without him?" Foon asks crying. Rickston soon reaches the other side.

"Yes! Oh yes! Who's good?!" Rickston celebrates his success but no one cares again.

"Bannakaffalatta, you go next." The Doctor orders him.

"Bannakaffalatta, small." He answers.

"Slowly!" the Doctor orders. The Host are pounding on the door from the other side.

"They've found us!" Mr Copper freaks out.

"Astrid, get across right now." The Doctor says to her.

"What about you two?" Astrid asks them.

"just do it. Go on." Frost orders and Astrid starts to cross. "Mr Copper, we can't wait. Don't argue." Frost say and Mr Copper follows Astrid across. "Foon, you've got to get across right now." Frost tells her.  
"What for? What am I gonna do without him?" Foon says to her defeated.

"Doctor! The door's locked." Rickston shouts at him and Frost looks at the Doctor.

"Just think…what would he want, eh?" Frost asks her.

"He don't want nothing, he's dead!" Foon replies and starts sobbing.

"Doctor, I can't open the door. We need the whirring key thing of yours!" Rickston shouts to them.

"We can't leave her!" Frost shouts back.

"She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!" Rickston shouts.

"Mrs Van Hoff, I am coming back for you, all right?" the Doctor says to her. Foon nods at him and the Doctor starts to cross and Frost goes too and the metal creaks at the weight of the five of them.

"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta shouts.

"Oi! Don't get spiky with me! keep going!" the Doctor shouts to Bannakaffalatta.

"It's gonna fall!" Astrid panics.

"It's just settling! Keep going!" Frost tells them. It becomes quiet as the pounding stops.

"They've stopped." Astrid says worried at what was going to happen next.

"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta asks hoping.

"Why would they give up?" Frost wondered.

"Never mind that. Keep coming!" Rickston says to them.

"Where have they gone? Where are the Host?" Frost wonders looking at the Doctor.

"I'm afraid…we forgot the tradition of Christmas – that angels have wings." Mr Copper says looking up. He points to a Host gliding down from above and encircle them.

"Information: kill." The Host informs. The Host reach for their halos.

"Arm yourselves! All of you!" the Doctor tells them. They all reach for piples or bits of metal to defend themselves as the Host throw their halos. They keep batting them away. One grazes the Doctor's arm and another Mr Copper's leg and Astrid falls to her knees and Frost walls on her back.

"I can't." Astrid says.

"Bannakaffalatta stop! Bannakaffalatta proud! Bannakaffalatta, cyborg!" Bannakaffalatta shouts he lifts his shirt and discharges some energy, disabling the Host and all but one fall towards the engines. One falls onto the strut behind the fallen Frost.

"Electromagnetic pulse took the robotics. Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!" the Doctor praises him and Bannakaffalatta falls and Astrid goes to him.

"He's used all his power!" Astrid says worried for him.

"Did good?" Bannakaffalatta asks.

"You saved our lives." Astrid says to him.

"Bannakaffalatta happy." He tells her.

"We can recharge you, get you to a power point and just plug you in!" Astrid says worried for him.

"Too late." He tells her.

"No, but…you gotta get me that drink, remember?" Astrid reminds him.

"Pretty girl." Bannakaffalatta says to her. He then dies and Astrid goes to button his shirt when Mr Copper reaches for his power source.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." Mr Copper says to Astrid.

"Leave him alone." Astrid says to him.

"It's the EMP transmitter. He – he'd want us to use it." Mr Copper tells her and he removes it. "I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can reuse it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all." Mr Copper tells them.

"Do you think? Try telling him that." Rickston says pointing behind them. They turn to see the Host that had landed behind the unconscious Frost on the bridge beginning to move.

"Information: reboot." The Host informs them.

"Use the EMP!" Rickston says to Mr Copper.

"It's dead!" Mr Copper tells him.

"It's gotta have emergency –" Astrid says as she takes the EMP from Mr Copper. The Doctor confronts the Host and looks at Frost still lying on the bridge.

"No, no, no. hold on. Override loophole security protocol…ten! 666! Oh. 21, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Um, I dunno, 42! Uh," the Doctor says and Frost opens her eyes and gets up.

"One!" Frost says and the Host stops mid-motion and stands passively.

"Information: state request." The Host says.

"Good…right. You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?" the Doctor asks the Host.

"Information: no witnesses." The Host answers.

"But this ship gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race have nothing to do with the Titanic so the contravenes your order, yes?" the Doctor asks.

"Information: incorrect." The Host informs him.

"But why do you want to destroy the Earth?" the Doctor asks.

"Information: it is the plan." The Host informs them.

"What plan?" the Doctor asks curios at this piece of information.

"Information: protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used." The Host tells him.

"Well, you could have warned me." the Doctor whined.

"Information: now you will die." The Host tells them. The Host prepares to strike Frost with its halo when a lasso is thrown over its head and tightened around its body by Foon.

"you're coming with me." Foon says and Foon closes her eyes and jumps over the side, pulling the Host with her.

"Noooo!" the Doctor and Frost shout. They all watch helpless as Foon falls to her death.

"No more." The Doctor says looking at Frost determined and she nods. They all make it out and into another set of maintenance halls. "Right. Get up to Reception one. Once you're there, Mr Copper. You've got staff access to the computer. Try and find a way of transmitting an SOS. Astrid, you're in charge of this." The Doctor says hold out the EMP. "Once it's powered up, it'll take out Host's within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Got it? Rickston take this." The Doctor says and hands the sonic over to him. "I've pre-set it. Just hold down that button. It'll open doors. Do not lose it. You've got that? Now go and open the next door. Go on! Go!" the Doctor orders them.

"All right!" Rickston says. He goes and Frost takes down a First Aid Kit and hands it to Mr Copper.

"Mr Copper, we need you fighting fit. Astrid, where's the power point?" Frost asks her.

"Under the comm." Astrid answers. They run to the power point and Frost shows her how to recharge the EMP.

"When it's ready, that blue light comes on there." Frost tells her.

"You're talking as if you two aren't coming with us." Astrid tells her.

"There's something on Deck 31. We're gonna find out what it is." Frost tells her.

"What if you meet a Host?" Astrid asks concerned for them.

"Well, then I'll just…have some fun, eh?" Frost jokes.

"Sounds like you two do this kind of thing all the time." Astrid says.

"Not by chance. All we do is travel. That's what we are, just travellers. Imagine it. No tax, no bills, no boss, just the open sky." Frost tells her.

"I'm sort of…unemployed now and I was thinking the blue box is kinds small, but I could kinda squeeze in. like a stowaway." Astrid tries persuading Frost and she smiles.

"It's not always safe." Frost warns her.

"So you guys need someone to take care of you. I've got no one on Sto, no family, just me. so what do you think? Can I come with you two?" Astrid asks Frost and she smiles and looks to the Doctor and he nods. "Yeah, we'd like that. Yes." Frost smiles and she really meant it. The ship then lurches again and Frost stands and speaks into the comm. "Mr Frame, you still with us?" Frost asks.

**- Doctor Who -**

Frame is at the wheel "it's the engines, ma'am. Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've got only eight minutes left!" Frame tells her.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Don't worry, I'll get there." Frost promises him and she looks at the Doctor and he nods at her.

**- Doctor Who -**

"The bridge is sealed off!" Frame reminds her as if she hadn't been listening.

"Yeah, yeah, working on it. I'll get there, Mr Frame, somehow." Frost says and the EMP is ready. "All charged up? Mr Copper, look after her. Astrid, look after him. Rickston, um…look after yourself. And we'll see you again, promise." Frost says and they leave.

"Hold on! There's an old tradition on Planet Sto…" Astrid says to them.

"We've really got to go." The Doctor says to her.

"Just wait a minute!" Astrid says to them. She grabs the First Aid Kit from Mr Copper and sets it onto the floor in front of Frost and stands on it and kisses her.

"Yeah, that's a very old tradition, yeah." Frost says bemused and looks at the Doctor and they run off.

"See you later!" Astrid shouts to them.

"Oh, yes!" Frost stops and turns along with the Doctor. They leave and head back the way they came while Astrid, Mr Copper and Rickston continue upward to Reception. Rickston opens a door with the sonic and comes upon Host.

"Do it!" Rickston says and Astrid uses the EMP and the Host collapse. They stand stunned before cheering and laughing.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor and Frost run into a small kitchen and are soon surrounded by four Host. They grab pot handles prepared to use it as a weapon. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! Security protocol one! Do you hear me? One! One!" the Doctor says and the Host stop advancing. "Okay, that gives me three questions. Three questions to save our lives, am I right?" the Doctor asks not realising what he's done.

"Information: correct." The Host answer.

"No, that wasn't one of them. I didn't mean it. That's not fair. Can I start again?" the Doctor whines and Frost smacks her forehead.

"No, no! No, no, no, no. that wasn't one either. Blimey. One question left. One question. So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not us. We're not passengers. We're not staff. Go on, scan us. You must have bio records. No such people on board. We don't exist therefore…you can't kill us. Therefore, we're stowaway and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on Deck 31. Final question: am I right?" the Doctor spoke and Frost hugged him around the waist and he put his hands on hers in comfort.

"Information: correct." The Host answer.

"Brilliant. Take us to your leader." The Doctor smiles and looks at Frost. "I've always wanted to say that." The Doctor says to Frost and she smiles and laughs light at that.

**- Doctor Who -**

Astrid, Mr Copper and Rickston arrive in Reception. Astrid uses the EMP to take out the Host waiting there. "Rickston, seal the doors, make the room secure. Mr Copper, keep an eye on the Host." Astrid says giving him the EMP. "I need to check the computer. We need that SOS." She says and goes to the computer but he's down and she slams her fist in frustration. Turning she sees the teleport bracelets. She calls the bridge. "Bridge, this is Reception!" Astrid says into the comm.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Who's there?" Frame asks as he didn't recognise the voice but he was glad there were other people alive on the ship.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Astrid Peth. I was with the Doctor and Frost. Tell me, can you divert power to the teleport system?" Astrid asks him.

**- Doctor Who -**

"No way. I'm using everything I got to keep the engines running." Frame tells her.

**- Doctor Who -**

"It's just one trip. I need to get to Deck 31." Astrid say to him trying to persuade him best she could.

**- Doctor Who -**

"And I'm telling you no." Frame tells her not liking the idea that the engines could fail.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Mr Frame…this is for Frost and the Doctor. They've gone down there on their own and I…I can't just leave them. They've done everything they can to save us. It's time we did something to help them." Astrid says to Frame.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Giving you power." Frame says to her shaking his head in defeat because he knew what she was saying was true.

**- Doctor Who -**

Astrid turns on the teleport and grabs a bracelet. "Mr Copper, I'm gonna find them." She says and puts the bracelet on.

"Good luck." Mr Copper wishes her and Astrid teleports.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor and Frost are escorted to the Host storage facility on Deck 31. There is much structural damage as well as small fires. "Now that is what you call a fixer-upper. Come on then, Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours, who is it?" Frost says as two doors slide open behind them and they spin around. "Ooh, that's clever. That's an omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible. You can survive anything in that, eh?" Frost says and looks at the Doctor as a vehicle starts wheeling out. "Sit through a supernova or a shipwreck. Only one person can have the power and the money to hide themselves onboard like this and I should know, 'cause..." Frost says as the vehicle revealed to be a giant life-support system for Max Capricorn who is now just a head.

"My name is Max." he says and the golden tooth glints.

"It really does that." The Doctor says looking at Frost who looks weirded out.

"Who the hell are they?" Max asks.

"I'm the Doctor. Hello and this is my wife Frost." The Doctor introduces them.

"Information: stowaways." The Host inform Max.

"Well…" the Doctor says.

"Kill them." Max says not caring one way or the other.

"oh, no, no! wait, but you can't. not now. Come on, Max…you've given me so much good material like…how to get ahead in business. See 'head'? 'head in business'? no?" the Doctor says and Frost shakes her head.

"oh, ho, ho, the office joker. I like a funny man. no one's been funny with me for years." Max says.  
"I can't think why." Frost says.

"176 years of running the company have taken their toll." Max tells them.

"Yeah, but…nice wheels." The Doctor says.

"No, a life-support system in a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years. Running the company by hologram. Host situation report."

"Information: Titanic is still in orbit." The Host inform him.

"Let me see." Max says not believing it and he moves forward and the Doctor and Frost step out of his way. "We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong?" Max wonders he goes to the edge and looks down on the engines. "The engines are still running! They should have stopped!" Max says.

"When they do, the Earth gets roasted. I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?" Frost asks him.

"This interview is terminated." Max says to them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor says not wanting to risk Frost's life. Astrid has arrived and peels from around a corner. "Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! I can work it out. It's like a task. I'm your apprentice. Just watch me. So... Business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh yes! No. Yes. The business isn't failing, it's failed. Past tense." The Doctor says to him.

"My own board voted me out. Stabbed me in the back." Max says to them.

"If you had a back. So…" Frost says as Astrid moves closer unseen.

"You scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value. Oh, but that's not enough. No, 'cause if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out." The Doctor figures it out.

"And… the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder." Max tells him.

"While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber." Frost says to him.

"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Pentaxico Two where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of...metal." Max tells them.

"So that's the plan. A retirement plan. 2000 on this ship, 6 billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered. And why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser." Frost says irritated.

"I never lose." Max says to them.

"You can't even sink the Titanic." The Doctor tells him.

"Oh, but I can, Doctor, Frost. I can cancel the engines from here." Max tells them. And an alarm sounds off.

**- Doctor Who -**

Up on the bridge Frame hears the computer. "Engines closing." Computer states.

"No, no, no, no!" Frame says as he rushes to instrument panels to try ad stop it.

"Engines closing." The computer repeats.

**- Doctor Who -**

Mr Copper and Rickston are still in Reception. "What's happening?" Rickston asks.

**- Doctor Who -**

"You can't do this!" Frost shouts at him.

"Host, hold them." Max orders them. Four Host hold the Doctor and Frost by the arms and pull them away. "Not so clever now, Doctor, Frost. A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh! Oh, Host! Kill them." Max says then the one Host not holding Frost or the Doctor removes his halo preparing to follow orders.

"Mr Capricorn! I resign." Astrid says in the forklift. She starts the forklift and rushes towards Max Capricorn.

"Astrid, don't!" the Doctor and Frost shout. Astrid lifts the front of the life-support just enough so the tires have no purchase. His rear tires have enough traction to cause a standoff. The Host who was about to kill the Doctor and Frost throws his halo at Astrid but misses hitting something else of the forklift.

"He's cut the break line!" Frost warns Astrid. Everything slows down to Astrid looking at the Doctor and Frost as they mouth 'No!' they stare meaningfully at one another before Astrid turns back to Max Capricorn. Astrid raises the fork higher, lifting Capricorn fully off the ground and steps on the gas. They both go over the edge. "Astrid!" the Doctor and Frost both shout out for her. They run to the edge and see Astrid falling towards the engines her hands reaching out for them.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Titanic falling. Voyage terminated." The computer states.

**- Doctor Who -**

Frame takes the wheel trying to control the ship.

**- Doctor Who -**

Rickston and Mr Copper hold on for dear life.

**- Doctor Who -**

Everything around the Doctor and Frost moves slowly as they walk away as sparks fall behind them and fires burn. Everything goes back to normal and the Doctor takes Frost in his arms and she puts her arms around his neck and he puts his arms out to his side and a Host stands on either side. The Doctor snaps his fingers and the Host hold his arms they fly upwards gaining speed. With arms raised they break through the floor of the bridge causing Frame to shout.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Deadlock broken." The computer states.

"Ah, Midshipman Frame at last!" the Doctor says as he climbs through with Frost and stands up and Frost let's go of his neck.

"Uh, but-but the Host!" Frame says confused at the situation.

"Controller dead they divert to the highest authority and that's me." the Doctor tells him.

"First time for everything." Frost says smiling and the Doctor kisses her check and she blushes.

"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's gonna fall." Frame tells them.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Titanic falling." The Computer says again.

**- Doctor Who -**

"What's your first name?" Frost asks him as the Doctor takes the wheel.

"Alonzo." He answers.

"You're kidding me." both the Doctor and Frost say looking at him surprised.

"What?" Frame asks them confused.

"That's something else he's always wanted to say." Frost says looking at the Doctor. "Too right. Allons-y Alonzo! Whoa!" the Doctor cheers. The ship lurches dramatically as the Doctor tries to steer. They fall straight towards Earth's atmosphere and Frame screams and Frost clings onto the Doctor. On the outside, the Titanic begins to burn on entry. The Doctor fights the wheel.

**- Doctor Who -**

Mr Copper and Rickston cling to the furniture thinking it was the end.

**- Doctor Who -**

An alarm sounds off and the Doctor tries using his foot to check but Frost looks and the computer shows the impact zone to be somewhere in London. "Ah." Frost sighs. "Hello, yes, um…could you get me Buckingham Palace?" Frost says using the comm to 'dial out'.

**- Doctor Who -**

"And as dawn over Great Britain, it seems that this year the city London has escaped alien intervention." A newscaster says. "The Queen has remained in residence in defiance of extraterrestrial attack." The Newscaster reports.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Listen to me! security code 771! Now get out of there!" Frost orders over the comm.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Queen rushes down a red-carpeted hallway; hair is curlers and wearing a dressing gown. A footman is carrying a corgi. "Open the door!" the Footman says.

**- Doctor Who -**

Wilf steps out of his kiosk and looks up at the sky. "Don't you dare, you aliens! Don't you dare!" he says.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Engines active. Engines active." The computer says and the Doctor pulls back on the wheel sending Frame and Frost back against the wall. Straining and bent over backwards, the Doctor regains control. The ship barely misses Buckingham Palace. At the wheel the Doctor gasps, unable to believe their luck and Frost gets up rushing over and kissing him passionately.

**- Doctor Who -**

Mr Copper holds onto Rickston still.

**- Doctor Who -**

Outside Buckingham Palace, the Queen waves at the passing ship. "Thank you, Doctor, Frost! Thank you. Happy Christmas!" the Queen says.

**- Doctor Who -**

Once out of danger the Doctor pulls Frost away and he begins to enjoy steering and laughs along with Frost.

**- Doctor Who -**

Both Rickston and Mr Copper realize how close it was pull apart. "Yes, oh yes." Rickston says and hugs Mr Copper.

**- Doctor Who -**

Frame rings the ships bell. "Whoo-ooo!" Frame cheers and so foes the Doctor and Frost. The framed picture of Capricorn sparks and falls to the floor. Sometime later Frame is sitting on the floor and the Doctor and Frost join him. "Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive. Unsinkable, that's me." the Doctor says to them.

"We made it." Frame says.

"Not all of us." Frost says and pauses. "Teleport!" and she getting up off the floor. "She was wearing a teleport bracelet!" Frost cheers and the Doctor smiles at her and they rush out of the door with Frame following them.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor and Frost run into Reception and Frost has her hand out. "Rickston! Sonic!" Frost shouts and Rickston throws it and she catches it. "Mr Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?" Frost asks him.

"I don't know. They should have." Mr Copper answers.

"She fell, MR Copper. She fell. What's the emergency code?" Frost asks him.

"Uh, let me see…" Mr Copper says.

"What the hell are you doing?" Frame asks her.  
"We can bring her back." Frost says as she eyes start to water. She begins to work on the teleport.

"If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis so that we can just trigger the shift." Mr Copper tells him.

"There!" Frost says finishing she stands and turns around standing next to the Doctor. A glowing, transparent Astrid appears.

"I'm falling." Astrid says.

"Only halfway there. Come on." Frost says as she adjusts inner workings of the teleport.

"I keep falling." Astrid says.

"Feed-back the molecule grid; boost it with the restoration matrix." Then the teleport sparks. "No, no, no, no! Need more phase containment." Frost says trying to get it to work.

"Frost-" the Doctor tries to get to her.

"No! if I can just link up the surface suspension…" Frost tries.

"Frost, she's gone." The Doctor tells her.

"I just need to override the safety. I can do it." Frost says to him.

"Frost, let her go." The Doctor says to her and Frost turns to face Astrid's ghost-like figure. She kicks the teleport in frustration.

"I can do anything!" She shouts and the Doctor holds her in a hug.

"Stop me falling!" Astrid says. Frost walks towards her while the others watch. Mr Copper and the Doctor stand beside her.

"There's not enough left. The system was too badly damaged. She's just atoms, Frost. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. She's stardust." The Doctor tells her.

"Astrid Peth... citizen of Sto... the woman who looked at the stars and dreamt of travelling. There's an old tradition." Frost says and she leans down and kisses her. "Now you can travel forever." She opens a window behind her with the sonic and she turns into motes of light. "You're not falling, Astrid, you're flying." Frost says. The lights go out the window leaving the Doctor, Frost, Rickston, Mr Copper and Frame.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Titanic is in orbit over Earth.

**- Doctor Who -**

Frame updates the others, "The engines have stabilized. We're holding steady till we get help and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records of Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story." Frame says.

"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose." Mr Copper says.

"I'd have thought so, yeah." Frame says. Mr Copper wanders over to the Doctor who's hugging a crying Frost as they star straight ahead his face expressionless.

"I think, uh, one or two inconvenient truths might come to light. Still, it's my own fault, and then years in jail is better than dying." Mr Copper says.

"Doctor…I never said…thank you." Rickston says coming over and hugs him. "The funny thing is…I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I…sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?" Rickston says. The Doctor looks at this comment and Frost looks at him annoyed and Rickston's vone rings.

"Salvain? Those shares, I want them triple-bonded and locked." Rickston says and his voice fades as he walks away.

"Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he? But if you could choose, Doctor, if you decide who lives and who dies..." Mr Copper says and shrugs. "That would make you a monster." Mr Copper finishes. The Doctor and Frost looks at Mr Copper, curios at the insight.

"Mr Copper…" the Doctor sighs and turns to the teleport and takes three bracelets. "I think you deserve one of these." He says. Mr Copper smiles and puts on a bracelet. Frame sees and mouths 'hey' as he stands. Mr Copper chuckles and the Doctor starts the machine. Before they disappear Frame salutes and the Doctor salutes back.

**- Doctor Who -**

Somewhere in an open space in London the TARDIS is waiting. The Doctor, Frost and Mr Copper walk across in what appears to be falling snow. "So, Great Britain is part of, uh, 'Europe' and just across the British Channel you've got Great France and Great Germany." Mr Copper says.

"No, no, it's just – it's just France and Germany. Only Britain is great." Frost tells him.

"Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham-erica?" Mr Copper says.

"No, well…not yet, uh…could argue that one." The Doctor says and they arrive at the TARDIS. "There she is." The Doctor smiles and pats it as Frost strokes it smiling.

"You know, between you and me, I don't even thing this snow is real. I think this is the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere." Mr Copper says to them.

"Yeah. One of these days it might snow for real." Frost smiles.

"So, I – I suppose you'll be off." Mr Copper says.

"The open sky." The Doctor says.

"And, uh, what about me?" Mr Copper asks them.

"I travel with Frost. It's best that way." The Doctor says looking at Frost.

"What – what am I supposed to do?" Mr Copper asks him.

"Give me that credit card." Frost says to him.

"Well, it's just petty cash, spending money. It's all done by computer. I – I didn't really know the currency so I thought a million might cover it." Mr Copper hands it over to her.

"A million pounds?" Frost asks hoping she had misunderstood.

"That enough for trinkets?" Mr Copper asks her.

"Mr Copper, a million pounds is worth 50 million credits." Frost tells him.

"How much?" Mr Copper asks her.

""50 million and 56." Frost says mentally calculating it.

"I – I've got money! Mr Copper exclaims.

"Yes, you have." The Doctor says as Frost hands him the card back.

"Oh my word. Oh my vot! Oh my goodness me! I – ya-ha!" Mr Copper smiles at them.

"It's all yours – Planet Earth. Now that's a retirement plan. But just be careful, though." The Doctor tells Mr Copper.

"I will. I will. Oh, I will." Mr Copper promise them.

"No interfering. We don't want any trouble. Just…just have a nice life." The Doctor says to him.

"But I can have a home, a proper house, with a garden, and – and a door, and…oh, Doctor, Frost, I will make you two proud." Mr Copper promises them more and hugs them both. "And – and I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and lace…" he laughs skipping off.

"Um, where are you going?" the Doctor says as he pauses unlocking the TARDIS.

"Why, I have no idea!" Mr Copper chuckles.

"No, us neither." Frost smiles as the Doctor unlocks the TARDIS.

"But, Doctor, Frost…I won't forget her." Mr Copper says to them. At the door the Doctor and Frost nod to him, they look up to the sky and see a blue streak of light zigzag across. They look back to Mr Copper skipping away.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Copper." Frost and the Doctor say together. They step inside the TARIS and it dematerializes.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Frost you know I don't blame you for what happened on Gallifrey concerning our children." The Doctor tells Frost as she fiddles with some controls and she stops and looks at him.

"You heard?" she asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah but well I don't I love you." The Doctor says to her.

"Like you loved Rose Tyler too, huh." Frost says and then sees the Doctor look hurt.

"No not like that I do love you more I know that and Rose helped me after the war when I thought I had lost you." The Doctor tells her.

"Do you think that maybe… no forget it." Frost says to him and looks at what she's doing.

"No what was it?" the Doctor asks he was concerned for his wife she was right about how he had loved Rose but he loved her more as she had been there for him through everything.

"It was stupid for get it really." Frost says to him trying to get him to drop the subject.

"No I wanna know what's on your mind." The Doctor pressed.

"Well I was wondering if you ever wanted to start a family again…but I realise that it's too early we've only been back together again for like a day." Frost says to him trying to walk away but he stops her.

"I love you Frost…Nana and I would love to but your right lets get use to each other again before we do that." The Doctor says to her and the mention of her true name made her gasp and she kissed him.

"I love you too Doctor…Theta and yeah we've got forever to wait." Frost says to him and he kisses her pushing her to the stairs and they walk up clinging to one another.

**In Memory of**

**VERITY LAMBERT**

**1935 - 2007**  
Best Deal 

BesSuspend On This Site For:

1 hour

1 day

1 week

ever


	6. Partners in Crime

**Partners in Crime **

Holding a red folder in hand is Donna Noble as she walks along a crowded street. The Doctor and Frost walk on another crowded street not realising that they would soon meet. Donna looks up to see a high building, then walks towards it confidently. The Doctor and Frost look up at the same building as Donna from another side. Donna enters through the main entrance she walks and an employee speaks to her. "Good morning, Adipose Industries." The employee introduces to her. The Doctor and Frost open up a fire exit with the Doctor using the sonic and they enter the building. Donna takes a different path flashing a card to the security guard.

"Donna Noble, Health and Safety." Donna tells him as she passes. The Doctor and Frost walk down a deserted corridor as they pass a security guard the Doctor flashes him the psychic paper.

"John and Lily Smith, Health and Safety." The Doctor says as they pass. About three dozen people, including Donna are sitting in a lecture room listening to Miss Foster as she stand in front of them.

"Adipose Industries. The 21st century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is. You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say..." Miss Foster says to them. "The fat just walks away." The computer's voice states to the room.

"Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?" Penny asks Miss Foster.

"Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I oblige." Miss Foster answers her question.

"Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule." The Computer tells them. The Doctor and Frost are watching the demonstration from the projector room.

"The mobilising lipase breaks up the trigycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter…" the computer says through the window and Frost shows the psychic paper to the man handling the projector.

"Health and Safety. Film department." Frost says to him.

"100 percent legal, 100 percent effective." Miss Foster says proudly.

"But, can I just ask, now many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny asks her again.

"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin." Miss Foster answers her.

**- Doctor Who -**

In the call centre of Adipose Industries, phones keep ringing none stop. "Good morning, I represent Adipose Industries." An employee says into the headpiece. Donna goes over to an employee called Craig.

"That's a three-week course of pills for a special price of 45 pounds." Craig says into the headpiece.

"Donna Noble, Health and Safety. Don't mind me." Donna says to him. The Doctor and Frost walk in and go over to another employee called Clare.

"We deliver within three working days." Clare says into the headpiece.

"John and Lily Smith, Health and Safety. Don't mind us." The Doctor whispers as they come over.

"The box comes with 21 days' of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant." Craig says still talking to a customer.

"It is made of 18 carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no." Clare says to her customer but looks at Frost.

"I'll just need to keep this for testing." Donna says to Craig as she puts the pendant in her pocket. "And I just need a list of your customers. Could you print it off?" Donna asks him.

"Suppose so." Craig answers.

"Where's the printer?" Donna asks him.

"Just over there, by the plant." Craig tells her. She stands up looking for the printer.

"Which plant, that plant?" Donna asks him.

"Yeah, that's the one." Craig answers.

"Lovely." Donna replies, she sits down just as the Doctor and Frost stand up.

"That's the printer there?" the Doctor asks her.

"By the plant, yeah." Clare tells him.

"Brilliant." The Doctor says and they sit down and Donna stands up again.

"Does it need a code? Last place I worked, the printer needed a code." Donna asks Craig.

"No, I can do it from here." Craig tells her and she sits back down and Frost and the Doctor stand up again.

"Has it got paper?" Frost asks her.

"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked." Clare answers her.

**- Doctor Who -**

Miss Foster walks into the room with two bodyguards in tow. "Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention." Miss Foster says and everyone stands up, except for the Doctor, Frost and Donna, who look up and hide in turns as Miss Foster to different sides of the room. "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Cos if anyone is good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it." Miss Foster says and then leaves.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Anyway, if you could print that off. Thanks." Frost says to Clare.

"So if you could print off that list, I'll get out of your way." Donna says to Craig and she stands up. "Lovely! Thanks, then. See you!" Donna says and she walks over to the printer.

"Thanks, then. Oh what's that?" Frost asks Clare confused.

"My telephone number." Clare answers.

"What for?" Frost asks confused more so.

"Health and Safety. You be health, I'll be safety." Clare says to her and Frost blushes and the Doctor looks between them slightly jealous.

"Sorry ladies but that contravenes, paragraph five, subsection C. sorry." The Doctor interrupts them. They stand up and go over to the printer they turn their back to Donna who is already leaving. But something is wrong with the printer, so they come back over to Clare and she smiles at Frost. "Us again." The Doctor says to her.

**- Doctor Who -**

A knocking comes from a door and a fat woman opens it to see Donna standing there. "Stacy Campbell?" Donna asks the lady.

Knocking on a door, a fat woman goes to open it. It's Donna.

"Who wants to know?" she asks.

"My name is Donna, I represent Adipose Industries." Donna tells Stacy and flashes a card at her. "And you're on the list of our valued customers." Donna says to her.

**- Doctor Who -**

Another knock on a different door this time a man answers the door to the Doctor and Frost. "Mr Rodger Davey, we're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries." The Doctor says flashing the psychic paper. "Just need to ask you a few questions." The Doctor tells him.

**- Doctor Who -**

"It's been fantastic. I've started the pills on Thursday, Five days later, I've lost eleven pounds!" Stacy tells Donna.

"And no side effects or anything?" Donna asks curios as to what these pills were and what was happening.

"No, I feel fantastic. It's a new lease of life. Now, what'd you think of these earrings, do they work?" Stacy asks Donna.

"Yeah, lovely." Donna answers her.

**- Doctor Who -**

"I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos." Roger tells the Doctor and Frost.

"That's the same amount every day?" Frost asks him.

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning." Roger tells them.

"What makes you say that?" the Doctor asks him.

"That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time." Roger tells them and the Doctor and Frost look at each other suspiciously at the situation.

**- Doctor Who -**

"You go on a date?" Donna asks Stacy.

"I'm doing the opposite. I'm dumping him. I can do better than him now. Right, I won't be long. If the taxi beeps, give me a shout." Stacy tells Donna.

**- Doctor Who -**

"It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

"But with no burglars?" Frost asks him.

"Nothing. I've given up looking." Roger says.

"Tell me Roger, have you got a cat flap?" the Doctor asks and they kneel by the cap flap.

"It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person." Roger says to them.

"He's no as well Roger." Frost says to him.

"No, I've met cat people. You are nothing like them." The Doctor says.

"Is that what it is then? Cats getting inside the house?" Roger asks them.

"Well, thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well." Frost says looking at the Doctor waiting for his reaction.

"Like what?" Roger asks her.

"The fat just walks away." The Doctor answers.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Won't be long!" Stacy shouts from the bathroom to Donna.

"That's all right!" Donna replies she pulls out the Adipose pendant and starts playing with it, twisting it accidentally. In the bathroom Stacy's belly starts moving and giving out strange noises.

**- Doctor Who -**

In Miss Foster's office an alarm goes off. "We have unscheduled parthenogenesis." Miss Foster freaks out.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so." The Doctor says as a device beeps. "Ooh, gotta go, sorry." He says and him and Frost run away following the signal.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Send out the collection squad. Bring them home." Miss Foster says into a communication device.

**- Doctor Who -**

An Adipose breaks off from Stacy's belly. "You all right up there?" Donna asks her wondering what was taking her so long.

"Yeah." Stacy lies to her.

**- Doctor Who -**

"The Adipose has been witnessed. Activating full parthenogenesis." Miss Foster orders and twists another Adipose pendant.

**- Doctor Who -**

Back at Stacy's a second Adipose appears and jumps beside the first one to the sink. Both waving at Stacy. "What? What are you? What ARE you?" Stacy freaks out. More bumps appear and disappear all across her body, with more strange noises.

"I like what you've done in the hall. Stacy? Are you all right? I wouldn't mind a little visit myself. Everything all right in there?" Donna asks Stacy as she walks over to the door and knocks. "Only me. Do you mind if I pop to the loo? Stacy?" Donna asks through the door.

"Help me! Oh my God, help me!" Stacy pleads her.  
"What is it, what's wrong?" Donna asks her trying to stay calm. She tries to get inside but the door is locked. "Stacy!" Donna panics. Stacy screams then falls apart to about twenty little Adipose. Donna finally breaks into the room but Stacy is no longer there but her clothes are left. The last of the little Adipose, wave to her before jumping out of the window.

**- Doctor Who -**

The collection squad car drives along a street with sirens flashing. The Doctor and Frost are running along the street with the Doctor holding Frost's hand as he holds up the device in front of him. They stop he looks at the device banging it, blowing on it, then holds it out in front of him again and they run off again. The collection car pulls up and two bald men in suits get out and remove a butterfly net from the trunk. Donna runs along a street. The Doctor and Frost run along another street. They stop as the Doctor waves the device around looking for a signal. It starts dinging and they run on. The bald men close a container and put it into the trunk of the van, they then get in and drive away. The van passes Donna then it passes the Doctor and Frost who run out into the street. The car honks and passes them. The device dings as the car drives away. The Doctor and Frost start running after it but the car turns a corner and disappears. A taxi drives up to Donna standing on the street. "Stacy Campbell?" taxi driver asks her.

"No, she's gone." Donna answers him not really knowing what that means.

"Gone where?" taxi driver asks her.

"She's just gone." Donna says.

"Aw great, thanks for nothing." Taxi driver says annoyed that he'd wasted his time and drives away. The Doctor and Frost stand as the Doctor holds up the device looking disappointed. The taxi drives past them and it seems that the Doctor and Frost are only a street away from Donna and they both walk away.

**- Doctor Who -**

Miss Foster puts on her glasses as she sits at her desk in her office. "It seems that we have a case of industrial espionage. One touch and the capsule bio-tunes itself to it's owner, but someone must have introduced a second raw capsule." Miss Foster says as she looks at camera footage of the offices. "Therefore, one of these people is a thief. There, oh yes, there she is. Now... what should we do with her?" Miss Foster says.

**- Doctor Who -**

Donna comes in the front door of her house to her mother's voice coming from another room." And what time is this?" Sylvia asks Donna.

"How old am I?" Donna asks rolling her eyes. Sylvia comes out into the front hall.

"Not old enough to use a phone." Sylvia says annoyed that she worried sick for her old child. Sylvia bustles around the kitchen while Donna sits at the table drinking tea lost in her thoughts. "I thought you were only moving back for a couple of weeks. Look at you, I mean you're never gonna find a flat, not while you're on the dole. And its no good sitting there, dressed up, looking like you're job hunting, you've got to do something! It's not like the 1980s, no one's unemployed these days except you! How long did that job with Health and Safety last? Two days, and then you walk out. 'I have other plans', well I've not seen them. And it's no good sitting there dreaming, no one's gonna come along with a magic wand and make your life all better." Sylvia says to Donna.

"Where is Granddad?" Donna asks but rolls her eyes at her mother's nagging.

"Where do you think he is! Up the hill. He's always up the hill." Sylvia says to Donna. Donna walks up a big hill side to a kind of junk yard. Her granddad walks out of a tiny shed.

"Aye, aye here comes trouble. Ha." Wilf says to his granddaughter.

"Permission to board ship, sir?" Donna plays along though she enjoys it.

"Permission granted. Was she nagging you?" Wilf asks Donna about her mother his daughter.

"Ha, ha. Big time." Donna agrees with him. He sits down on a camping chair in from of a telescope. "Brought you a thermos." Donna tells him handing it over.

"Oh, ta." He thanks her.

"You seen anything?" Donna asks him curios as she still waits to see the Doctor.

"Yeah, I've got Venus, there with an apparent magnitude of minus 3.5. at least that's what is says in my little book." Wilf tells her trying to lighten the mood. Donna pulls out a tarpin and sits down with him. "Here, come and see, come on, here you go." He says and Donna looks into the telescope. "Right? That's the only planet in the Solar System names after a woman." Wilf tells her.

"Good for her. How far away is that?" Donna asks him.

"Oh, its about 26 million miles. But we'll get there one day. In a hundred years' time we'll be striding out amongst the stars. Jiggling about with all them aliens. Just you wait." Wilf tells her.

"You really believe in all that stuff, don't you?" Donna asks him even though she believed it too.

"It's all over the place these days. If you wait here long enough…" Wilf says to her.

"I don't suppose you've seen a little blue box?" Donna asks hoping that he had and she'd see the Doctor again.

"Is that slang for something?" Wilf asks her.

"No, I mean it. If you ever see a little blue box flying up there in the sky, you shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout." Donna tells him knowing she can try=ust him to do so.

"You know, I don't understand half the things you say these days." Wilf tells her honestly.

"Nor me." Donna agrees.

"No, fair dos. You've had a funny old time of it lately. There was poor old what's his name, Lance, bless him…and that barmy old Christmas. I wish you would tell us what really happened." Wilf tells her as he's worried about her.

"I know. It's just... the things I've seen. Sometimes I think I'm going mad. I mean even tonight I was in a... doesn't matter." Donna says to him.

"Well you're not yourself, I'll give you that. You just... you seem to be drifting, sweetheart." Wilf says to her.

"I'm not drifting. I'm waiting." Donna argues.

"What for?" Wilf asks her.

"The right man." Donna says but she knew that he would only be a really good friend.

"Oh, ho, ho same old story. A man! Ha, ha." Wilf laughs.

"Ha, ha, no, I don't mean like that. But, he's real. I've seen him. I've met him, just once. And then... I let him fly away." Donna tells him.

"Well there you are, go and find him!" Wilf tells her.

"I've tried. He's nowhere." Donna tells him.

"Oi, not like you to give up. You know, remember when you were about six years old, your mother said no holiday this year. So off you toddled, all on your own and you got on a bus to Strathclyde! Hah! We had the police after you and everything! Ha, where's she gone then, where's that girl, hey?" He tells her.

"You're right. Cos he's still out there, somewhere. And I'll find him Gramps, even if I have to wait a hundred years. I'll find him." Donna says to him.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor and Frost are in the TARDIS looking at the golden Adipose Industries capsule through a magnifying glass. "Oh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for…" the Doctor stops and looks around and he looks at Frost and she smiles at him.

"We'll find someone for you to show off in front of." Frost promises.

"I'd like that very much my love." The Doctor agrees.

**- Doctor Who -**

Donna walks out of a blue car outside of her house, Sylvia comes out in a dressing gown and hair curlers. "It's my turn for the car. What you need it for?" Sylvia asks her and Doon gets into the car and turns it on.

"A quick getaway." Donna answers.

The Doctor and Frost are running around the TARDIS pulling and pushing buttons.

Donna parks the car, getting out and locking it and walking away.

The TARDIS materializes a few meters behind the car that Donna was driving.

Donna goes into a revolving door.

The Doctor and Frost are at a fire exit door and the Doctor is using the sonic to open it and they go inside.

Donna walks through the call centre and waves to Craig who she met yesterday. "Morning." She greets him.

The Doctor and Frost walk along a deserted corridor. Frost opens a storage closes and the Doctor sonics the door shut behind them.

Donna walks into a washroom, she goes into a shall sitting down and looking at her watch.

Miss Foster walks along through the office cubicles on a different floor flanked by her two bodyguards. "Keep an eye out. She'll come back and then she's mine." Miss Foster says to them. The time on the clock says 9:30 and soon comes to 6:10 and everyone starts packing away and going home. "See you tomorrow!" Clare says to her colleagues.

The Doctor sonics the door open and they walk out.

Donna is stretching in her stall in the washroom. She opens the door and walks out and her phone rings and she goes back into the stall answering her phone. "Not now!" Donna shout whispers into the phone.

"I need the car! Where are you?" Sylvia asks Donna over the phone.

"I can't. I'm busy." Donna tells her still whispering so she doesn't get caught.

"Why are you whispering?" her mother asks her.

"I'm in church." Donna whispers trying to get her off the phone.

"What are you doing in a church?" she asks her.

"Praying!" Donna says to her.

"Bit late for that, madam." She says.

"What's she in church for?" Wilf asks Sylvia.

"Hush, you. Go up the hill!" Sylvia says to her dad. "But I need the car. I'm going out with Susette. She's asked all the Wednesday girls; apparently she's been on those Adipose pills. She says she looks marvelous." She says to Donna. Then Miss Foster comes into the washroom with her bodyguards. Scared to death of the likely hood she'll be caught Donna hangs up the phone on her mother.

"We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself?" Miss Foster says as Donna pulls her legs up. "I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come." She warns but little known to Donna it wasn't her. "Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her!" she tells her bodyguards and they start kicking open the stall doors. Before they reach Donna's they find Penny. "There you are." She says to penny.

"I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us." Penny says to Miss Foster.

"Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny." Miss Foster says to her and they leave and Donna sneaks out following them.

The Doctor and Frost are on the roof they get into a window cleaner's cradle and switch it on and it descends downwards.

"You've got no right to do this. Let me go!" Penny says to Miss Foster and they arrive to Miss Foster's office. The Doctor and Frost are in the cradle outside the office, he uses a stethoscope as Frost puts her finger to the glass and it starts to freeze and a whole the size of the tip of a pinkie finger and puts her ear to it. "This is ridiculous." Penny says to her.

"Sit there." Miss Foster orders her.

"I'm phoning my editor." Penny threatens her.

"I said sit." Miss Foster barks back. Penny gets pushed down to the chair and tied to it by one of the bodyguards.

"You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?" Penny says to her.

"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale." Miss Foster answers her.

So come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?" Penny asks her and Donna sneaks behind the door leading to Miss Foster's office.

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This" Miss Foster says lifting a capsule. "Is the spark of life."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Penny asks her confused.

Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body." Miss Foster says to her.

"Well, what d'you mean 'a body'?" Penny asks her.

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother. And these" Miss Foster says putting an Adipose on the table. "Are my children." Miss Foster tells her.

"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?" Penny asks her and Donna rises to look through the door window as does the Doctor and Frost to look through the window. "Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..." Miss Foster says as the Doctor and Donna look at each other in surprise and Frost looks between them confused.

"Donna?" the Doctor mouths through the window and looks at Frost.

"DOCTOR!" Donna mouths back excited to see him again.

"But…what? What…what?!" the Doctor looks at Frost and she smiles.

"You said you wanted someone to show off in front of why not her." Frost says and they look at Donna.

"OH MY GOD!" she says smiling

"But…how?" the Doctor says confused.

"It's me!" Donna says pointing to herself as if the Doctor didn't know.

"Well, we can see that!" the Doctor mouths to her.

"Oh this is brilliant!" Donna mouths.

"But what are you doing there?" the Doctor asks her.

"I was looking for you!" Donna tells him.

"What for?!" the Doctor asks her.

"I, came here, trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! Cos they…" Donna mimes the whole thing then points to Miss Foster who's looking at her as are Penny and the guards and Donna freezes.

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster asks her loudly.

"Run!" the Doctor mouths as does Frost.

"Get her!" Miss Foster orders the guards and the Doctor locks the office door with the sonic then Frost uses it to elevate the cradle back to the roof. "And them!" Miss Foster orders. Donna runs up the stairs as the Doctor and Frost enter the building and head downstairs. The guards shoot the office door open as Penny screams, they run after Donna and Miss Foster follows behind them.

"What about me?" Penny asks. The Doctor, Frost and Donna meet and Donna and the Doctor hug.

"Oh my God! I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit!" Donna asks him looking at him and then notices Frost. "Nice to meet you I'm Donna Noble and you are?" she asks her.

"Oh I'm Frost Time Lord his wife and it's nice to meet you too." Frost says to her.

"Wow how long you been married hey Doctor?" Donna asks.

"Well I'm 903 and she's 901 years old so about 705 years." The Doctor answers and Donna looks amazed.

"Wow but what about Rose?" Donna asks.  
"She and I never had any romantic happening if that's what you're asking I did care for her." The Doctor says to her.

"Anyway getting chased but I have to ask do you ever change." Donna asks him.

"Yeah thanks Donna, not right now." The Doctor says and Frost looks down and sees the guards coming. "Just like old times!" the Doctor says and they head upstairs and go out to the roof.

"Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it - UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!" Donna says excited at finding him again. While she talks the Doctor is busy working on the cradle controls with the sonic as Frost shows him where to work.

"What d'you mean, the bees are disappearing?" Frost asks her.

"I don't know. That's what is says on the internet." Donna answers her and the Doctor and Frost climb into the cradle. "Well on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought let's take a look!" Donna tells them.

"In you get!" the Doctor says.

"What in that thing?" Donna asks.

"Yes in that thing." Frost says to her.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again." Donna argues.

"No, no, no, cos we've locked the controls with a sonic cage. We're the only ones who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is very unlikely." The Doctor tells her and Miss Foster approaches the roof door with a sonic pen in hand.

"Out of my way." Miss Foster says to the bodyguards. They git ti the edge of the roof she looks down and sees the Doctor, Frost and Donna in the cradle still descending. "Oh, I don't think so." Miss Foster says. She uses her own sonic pen to accelerate the cradle. The Doctor stops it with his sonic, Frost, the Doctor and Donna fall to the floor then they get up again. Frost takes the sonic and tries opening the nearest window with the sonic.

"Hold on. Hold on, we can get in through the window." Frost tells them.

"Deadlock the building." Miss Foster says into her wrist communicator.

"Can't get it open!" Frost says to them.

"Well smash it then" Donna suggests lifting a huge spanner from the cradle the safety glass doesn't break and Miss Foster smiles and points her sonic to the cradle cable and it begins to sparkle and smoke and Donna looks up.

"Cutting the cable!" Donna warns them and the cable breaks and the Doctor and Frost manage to hold inside the cradle but Donna falls out.

"DONNA!" the Doctor and Frost shout.

"Doctor! Frost!" Donna shouts back she clings to the broken cable hanging high in the air.

"Hold on!" Frost says to her.

"I AM!" Donna snaps scared she was going to fall. The Doctor and Frost try to pull her up by the cable but they can't. "Doctor! Frost!" she shouts.

"And now, for the other two." Miss Foster says and lifts her sonic pen up again pointing to the second cable. Frost points the sonic to her hand and the pen sparkles and she drops it. "Aah." She cries. The Doctor catches the sonic pen then climbs the cables to another window and manages to open it.

"I'm going to fall!" Donna tells them. Her feet hang just in front of the windows of the office where Penny sits still tied to the chair.

"What the hell is going on?" Penny asks still wondering about a lot of things.

"This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home!" Donna shouts at the Doctor.

"I won't be a minute!" the Doctor says to her and he climbs into the building and Frost follows not struggling one bit.

"Yes they're slippery, those two. Time we found out who they are." Miss Foster says and the Doctor and Frost run downstairs into Miss Foster's office and open the window.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Penny asks them.

"What, you're a journalist?" Frost asks her.

"Yes." Penny answers her.

"Well, make it up!" Frost says as they try to grab hold of Donna's legs.

"Get off!" Donna says

"I've got you! I've got you. Stop kicking!" the Doctor says to her and they manage to pull her inside.

"I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?" Donna asks.

"OH YES! And off we go!" the Doctor says with a big grin and they all grin at each other and run out leaving Penny behind.

"Oi!" Penny says and Frost pops back.

"Sorry!" she says and she uses the sonic to release her and runs off again then pops back again with the Doctor.

"Now do yourself a favour, get out." They say together. Frost, the Doctor and Donna run across the call centre area meeting Miss Foster and the guards.

"Well then." Miss Foster says taking off her glasses. "At last." She says.

"Hello." Donna greets.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor says to her and looks tat Frost. "And that's my wife Frost." He introduces them and Frost waves a hello.

"And I'm Donna." Donna intrudes herself.

"Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology." Miss Foster says to them.

"Oh yes, I've still got your sonic pen. Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek." The Doctor says and shows the girls.

"Oh it's definitely sleek." Donna says to him.

"Couldn't agree more." Frost says.

"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name that would be...?" the Doctor asks miss Foster.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." Miss Foster answers.

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates." Donna says.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost." Miss Foster tells them.

"What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?" Frost asks her.

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna asks her.

"Yes, if you like." Miss Foster agrees.

"So... so those little things they're, they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna says to her.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things." Miss Foster answers her.

"What about poor Stacy?" Donna says to her.

"Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law." Frost tells her.

"Are you threatening me?" Miss Foster says to Frost.

"We're trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance; cos if you don't call this off, then we'll have to stop you." Frost answers her.

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." Miss Foster says and the bodyguards aim at them.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, one more thing, before... dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" Frost says to Miss Foster.

"No." Miss Foster answers with a short pause.

"Nor me, lets find out!" Frost says she takes the sonic pen from the Doctor and puts them together, it creates an awful noise, Miss Foster and her guards squirm in agony and a glass pane shatters. Donna pushes Frost so that she stops.

"Come on!" Donna says and they run off and Miss Foster talks into her wrist communicator.

"I'm advancing the birth plan. We're going into premature labour." Miss Foster says and her and the guards hurry away. Penny is collecting binders from Miss Foster's office.

"Cellular ossification." Penny says and Miss Foster walks in with her guards.

"Tie her up." Miss Foster orders and the guards grab hold of Penny.

"Ah, you're kidding me." Penny says. The Doctor, Frost and Donna run along a deserted corridor they arrive at the storage cupboard and the Doctor and Frost start throwing the supplies out.

"Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." Donna says to them. The Doctor opens the back of the cupboard with Frost's help and it reveals a big green machine built into the wall.

"Hacking in to this thing, cos the matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now I've got this (holds up the sonic pen) I can get into it." Frost says and Miss Foster opens a wall panel to reveal another green machine.

"What does that thing do?" Penny asks.

"It's the inducer. We had planned to seed millions, but if that man and woman are aliens then they'll alerted the Shadow Proclamation, so the first one million humans will have to do." Miss Foster says to Penny and then looks at the guards. "Find him, and the women. Don't waste time, just kill them." Miss Foster orders and they run off.

"She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy." The Doctor says as he holds up two sparking plugs together and lightning comes out of the wall and stuns the guards. "Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?" the Doctor wonders and him and Frost start fiddling with the cables.

"Inducer online." The computer voices.

"You look older." Donna says to him.

"Thanks." The Doctor says.

"Still on your own, I mean you don't have a friend?" Donna asks him as Frost looks at her.

"Yup. Well no, I had this friend, Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant... and I destroyed half her life. But she's fine. She's good. She's gone." The Doctor says to her.

"What about Rose?" Donna asks and notices that Frost tenses a little.

"Still lost." The Doctor says and pauses looking at Frost and she looks at him and smiles. "I thought you were going to travel the world?" the Doctor asks her.

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer." Donna tells them.

"What offer?" Frost and the Doctor asks for different reasons.

"To come with you." Donna answers.

"You'd come with us?" the Doctor asks her.

"Oh yes, please!" Donna says.

"Right." The Doctor says.

"Inducer activated." The computer says.

"What's it doing now?" Donna asks.

"She's started the program." Frost answers as Miss Foster pulls a lever.

"Inducer transmitting." The computer says.

"Mark the date, Miss Carter. Happy birthday. One million birthdays." Miss Foster says.

**- Doctor Who -**

Sylvia and her friends are at a restaurant sitting down having dinner. "I swear that Adipose treatment is fabulous. Just look at my chin. And it's very good for back fat. I'm down two sizes!" Suzette says to them.

"It's like a miracle. All that from just one little pill!" Sylvia agrees with her.

"And I've been eating like normal." Suzette says to them and her back starts to twitch.

"You all right, love?" Sylvia asks her.

"Yeah, I'm just... funny sort of feeling like a..." Suzette says to them and other people in the restaurant start feeling strange too.

"What's happened?" a woman asks.

"I'm not sure, seems to be..." a man says.

"Better pop to the loo." Suzette says and her back starts bulging out.

"Oh, my God, Suzette!" Sylvia says to her.

"What?" Suzette panics and Roger is reading a book at home and stands up and starts to feel his sides.

"What is it? Get it off me!" Suzette panics even more. Sylvia runs and pulls down the back of her shirt to reveal an Adipose. Fat people over the restaurant start getting bumps too. An Adipose bursts out of Roger's belly waving at him and jumping out of the cat flap. Suzette's Adipose runs along the restaurant floor dodging people's feet. Out onto the street where other Adipose gather marching along in a scattered mob and they all seem to be heading in the same direction.

"Come to me children. Come to me." Miss Foster says.

"All right, everyone get back, don't touch them, and stay away." A female voices warns them and the street is swarming with Adipose and the police try helping out but with no avail.

"So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis." Frost says looking at the screen.

"That's when they convert..." Donna says.

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are gonna die!" the Doctor finishes. It goes to Suzette on the ground moving about. "Gotta cancel the signal!" the Doctor says and he takes the golden capsule from Frost's pocket and takes off one end to reveal a chip.

"This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat." Frost says as the Doctor hooks the capsule up to the machine.

"A nice try. Double strength." Miss Foster says and pulls down the lever completely.

"Inducer increasing." The computer says.

"No, no, no, no, no, she's doubled it, I need... Haven't got time! It's too far, I can't override it! They're all gonna die!" Frost says to the Doctor and the fat people are still wriggling in pain.

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asks them feeling useless.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you! Gotta double the base pulse, we can't..." Frost says to her.

"Frost, tell me what do you need." Donna says to her.

"We need a second capsule to boost the override, but we've only got the one. we can't save them!" Frost tells her as they fiddle with the switches. Donna holds up her golden capsule and the Doctor looks at her in shock and they all burst out laughing. Frost takes it and plugs it into the machine and the green lights go off.

"It's stopped! They've gone." Suzette says and Miss Foster flicks the switches and her lights are off too and nothing works.

"What's happened?" Penny asks her.

"I think the Doctor and Frost happened. But we've still given birth to ten thousand Adipose. And the nursery is coming." Miss Foster says and a loud horn sounds.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asks.

"It's my lift home!" Miss Foster says and leaves.

"You can't just leave me here!" Penny tells her.

"It just stopped." Suzette says and they all hear the big horn.

"What on earth this is now? Oh my god!" Sylvia asks. And everyone looks up as a big circular spaceship flies over London. People are screaming in panic but Wilf listening to music while looking through his telescope oblivious of the spaceship flying past behind him. The spaceship flies over the Adipose Industries building and thousands of Adipose cheer.

"Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a creche in Notting Hill." Donna says.

"Nursery ship." Frost answers and the computer unit lights up.

"Incoming signal." The computer says and it starts talking in an alien language.

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asks.

"Hang on, instructions from the Adiposian First Family." The Doctor tells her and Miss Foster is on the street talking to the Adipose babies with Eva Peron-style gestures.

"Children! Oh my children behold. I am taking you home." Miss Foster says and the Adipose cheers. "Far across the galaxy, your new mummies and daddies are waiting. And you will fly!" Miss Foster says and a blue levitation beams reach out from the nursery ship. "Up you go, babies. Up you go!" Miss Foster says and the Adipose babies step into the beams and start elevating to the ship. "That's it, fly away home!" Miss Foster says to them.

"She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post." The Doctor says listening to the computer instructions. "Oh. Ooh. We're not the ones in trouble now. SHE is!" the Doctor says and him and Frost run out up onto the roof followed by Donna.

"Take me! The children need me!" Miss Foster says and the Doctor, Frost and Donna reach the roof and watch the Adipose babies flying towards the nursery ship.

"What you gonna do then? Blow them up?" Donna asks.

"They're just children. They can't help where they come from." The Doctor says to her.

"Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good and Frost." Donna says to him.

"Ah, she did, yeah. Yeah, she did. She fancied him." Frost tells Donna.

"Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha." Donna says smiling and an Adipose waves at them and they wave back. "I'm waving at fat." Donna says.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works. There she is!" Frost says and they run to the edge with Miss Foster now soaring in the air the same height as they are. "Matron Cofelia, listen to me!" Frost says to her.

"Oh, I don't think so, Frost. And if I never see you again, it will be too soon." Miss Foster says to her.

"Oh, why does no one ever listen? We're trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?" Frost asks her.

"What, so that you can arrest me?" Miss Foster says.

"Just listen. We saw the Adiposian instructions - they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!" the Doctor tells her.

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children." Miss Foster says in the meantime the baby Adipose have all reached the ship leaving only Miss Foster who is still in the air.

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!" the Doctor says and the blue light suddenly vanishes. Bewildered looks crosses over Miss Foster looking down and she falls with a scream. Donna and Frost hide their faces in the Doctor's shoulders they then look up again and see the Adipose waving goodbye through the windows of the leaving ship.

**- Doctor Who -**

Down on the street there are sirens going with an ambulance and police tapes. The Doctor lost in thoughts and holding Frost's hand and she throws the sonic pen in the bin. "Oi, you three!" Penny shouts at them they turn around to see Penny who crept out of the building still tied to the chair. "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!" Penny says and she creeps away.

"You see, some people just can't take it." Donna says to them.

"No." they agree.

"But some people can. So, then - TARDIS! Come on!" Donna says she grabs hold of their hands pulling them away, they walk to the alley where the TARDIS and Donna's car are left. "That's my car! That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this." Donna says she opens the boot of the car to see it full of suitcases. "I packed ages ago, just in case. Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather..." Donna says and she starts to load her luggage into the arms of a stunned Doctor and confused Frost. "...he goes anywhere, I've gotta be prepared." Donna says and throws a striped hatbox on the top of the rest.

"You've got a... a... hatbox?!" Frost questions.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!" Donna tells them and the Doctor stands in front of the TARDIS surrounded by suitcases very serious and Donna is babbling in the door beaming not noticing his mood but Frost does and goes over hugging him. "Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and..." Donna says then notices that he doesn't look happy about it. "You're not saying much." Donna says.

"No, it's just... It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS." The Doctor says to her.

"You don't want me." Donna says quietly and sad at the thought of them not wanted her to come.

"We're not saying that." Frost tells her.

"But you asked me." Donna says. And the Doctor just stares at her sad. "Would you rather be on your own?" Donna asks them.

"No. Actually, no. But..." the Doctor tells her and throws the bags to the ground hugging Frost back.

"The last time, with Martha, like I said it... it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate." The Doctor tells her.

"You just want TO MATE?" Donna asks shocked and disgusted.

"I just want a mate!" the Doctor tries to get her to understand as Frost is giggling at his side.

"You're not mating with me, sunshine!" Donna says to him.

"A mate, I want a mate!" the Doctor says to her and Donna notices that Frost is giggling away.

"Well just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean you're just a long streak of... nothing. You know, alien nothing. And anyway you've been married for 705 years to Frosty here." Donna says to him.

"There we are, then. OK." The Doctor says.

"I can come?" Donna asks.

"Yeah. Course you can, yeah." Frost says and they all smile at each other. "I'd love it." Frost says.

"Ohh, that's just..." Donna says and runs to hug him but then stops remembering the previous conversation so hugs Frost. "Car keys!" Donna says.

"What?" the Doctor asks.

"I've still got my mum's car keys! I won't be a minute!" Donna says and runs away and the Doctor and Frost look after her and then start to carry her luggage to the TARDIS and the Doctor drops some ad Frost laughs and he chases after her into the TARDIS.

**- Doctor Who -**

Donna is back on the crowded street with the police cars and co talking on her phone. "I know, Mum, I saw it, little fat people. Listen, I've got to go. I'm going to stay with Veena for a bit." Donna says to her mother.

"...it was in the sky!" Sylvia says over the phone.

"Yeah. I know. Spaceship. But, I've still got the car keys. Look. There is a bin on Brook Street, about thirty feet from the corner, I'm going to leave them in there." Donna tells her and throws the keys into the bin.

"What? A bin?" Sylvia says.

"Yes, that's it, a bin." Donna says to her.

"You can't do that." Sylvia says to her.

"Oh, stop complaining, the car's just down the road a bit. Got to go, really got to go. Bye." Donna says to her.

"But Donna, you can't..." Sylvia says but Donna just hangs up and several people are standing by a fence she starts talking to one of them a blond woman.

"Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along, a tall blond woman called Sylvia, tell her that bin there. Right, it'll all make sense. That bin there." Donna tells her and she heads back to the TARDIS and the blond woman she was talking to turns around to see that it's Rose Tyler. She looks worm out and depressed she walks away then simply vanishes into thin air.

**- Doctor Who -**

Donna enters the TARDIS to see the Doctor and Frost kissing. "Oh God stop it you two, off we go, then!" Donna says and they part.

"Here it is, the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside..." the Doctor says.

"Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heat up." Donna says to him.

"So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?" Frost asks her.

"Oh, I know exactly the place." Donna tells them.

"Which is?" they asks her.

"Two and a half miles, that way." Donna tells them/

Wilf is on the hill again and then suddenly he freezes as he sees the TARDIS flying above his head. "There! Donna! It's... it's the flying blue box!" Wilf shouts then he looks into the telescope and sees Donna waving from the open TARDIS door. "Huh - what?! That's Donna! Yeah, that's Donna." Wilf says and standing behind Donna are the Doctor and Frost waving too. "And that's him! And that's her! That's him! That's her! Hey! That's him! That's her! Ha-ha-ha! Go on girl! Go on, get up there! Hey!" Wilf shouts and he does a merry little dance as he watches the TARDIS zooming away.

**TO BE CONTIUNED…..**


	7. Fires of Pompeii

**Fires of Pompeii **

The Doctor and Frost stop out of the TARDIS and push aside a rough curtain as they look and they have a broad smile on their faces and Donna stands in-between them. "Ancient Rome." Frost says as they stop out onto the street with market stalls all set up around the place. "Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes right now…this is brand new Rome." Frost says.

"Oh my God, it's…it's so Roman. This is fantastic." Donna says enthusiastic and hugs them both. "I'm here…in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome." Donna says and walks along the street. "This is just weird. I mean, everyone here is dead." Donna says.

"Well, don't go telling them that." The Doctor tells her.

"Hold on a minute. That sign over there is in English. Are you having me on?" are we in Epcot?" Donna asks them as she notices something behind the Doctor.

"No, no, no, no. That's the TARDIS translation circuits. Just makes it look like English... speech as well. You're talking Latin right now." Frost tells her,

"Seriously?" Donna asks her.

"Mmm." The Doctor and Frost say together.

"I just said 'seriously' in Latin." Donna says.

"Oh yeah." The Doctor smiles at her.

"What if I said something in actual Latin? Like 'veni, vidi, vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?" Donna asks them as she laughs.

"I'm not sure - you have to think of difficult questions, don't you?" The Doctor says as Frost laughs.

"This is the best you don't know." Frost giggles and the Doctor takes her by the waist and kisses her.

"I'm gonna try it." Donna says and she walks over to a stallholder.

"Hello, sweetheart. What can I get for you, my love?" he asks her.

"Veni, vidi, vici. » Donna says to him.

«Huh? Sorry? Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy."

"Yeah." Donna says and she walks back to the Doctor and Frost. "What does he mean 'Celtic'?" Donna asks.

"Welsh. You sound Welsh. There we are. That's something." The Doctor says and looks at the giggling Frost they walk through the streets unaware that a red-robed young woman is watching them.

"Won't our clothes look a bit odd?" Donna asks them.

"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho... but bigger." Frost says to her.

"You've been here before then?" Donna asks them as the woman follows them.

"Hm, ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with us. Well, a little bit, but we hadn't gotten the chance to look around properly. Coliseum... Pantheon... Circus Maximus... You'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?" the Doctor says to her and stops and looks around. "Try this way." They walk on and the woman still follows. They come to a wider street and Donna looks about.

"I'm not an expert, but there are Seven Hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they only got one?" Donna asks them. The Doctor looks at the one mountain in the distance and he stops Frost and she looks and the ground shakes suddenly.

"Here we go again." A man says and the vendors do what they can to save their stalls and merchandise.

"Wait a minute! One mountain... with smoke... which makes this..." Donna stutters out.

"Pompeii. We're in Pompeii... and it's Volcano Day!" Frost and the Doctor say together.

**- Doctor Who -**

The young woman that had followed the trio runs into what turns out to be a temple. Inside are other women in red she prostrates herself in front of contained fire. "I beg audience with the High Priestess of the Sibylline." The young soothsayer says.

"The High Priestess cannot be seen. What would you tell her, sister?" sister Suprian.

"It has come... as foretold in the prophecy. The box... the blue box." The young soothsayer tells her.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna race through the streets of Pompeii. They arrive back where they started only to find the TARDIS gone. "You're kidding. Don't tell me the TARDIS is gone." Donna says.

"Okay." Frost says.

"Where is it then?" Donna asks her.

"You told us not to tell you." Frost says to her.

"Don't get clever in Latin." Donna says.

"Um...excuse me! Excuse me!" the Doctor says running to same stallholder. "There was a box-big, blue box. Big, blue, wooden box...just over there. Where's it gone?" the Doctor asks.

"Sold it, didn't I?" the stallholder tells him smugly.

"But... it wasn't yours to sell." Frost tells him almost getting angry.

"It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got 15 sesterce for it. Lovely jubbly." The stallholder says rubbing his hands together.

"Who did you sell it to?" Frost asks him.

"Old Caecilus. Look... if you want to argue, why don't you take it up with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa can't miss it." The stallholder tells them.

"Thanks." The Doctor says and they run off but he comes to him looking slightly bemused. "What did he buy a big, blue wooden box for?" the Doctor asks him.

**- Doctor Who -**

The TARDIS has just been placed in a corner of the main room of the villa and the servants are now scurrying away. "Modern art! Out of the way, that's it!" Caecilus says joyfully then shoos his servants out of the way. Stops one of them. "Oh, Rombus, I'm a little bit peckish. Get me some ants in honey, there's a good man. Ooh, maybe a dormouse!" Caecilus says as his wife Metalla looks on. She clearly does not approve of this so-called modern art. "What do you think?" he asks his wife.

"You call it modern art. I call it a bloody great waste of space." Metalla says to him.

"But we're going up in the world, my love. Lucius Dextrus himself is coming to the house this afternoon. What, with that and our Evelina about to be elevated..." Caecilus says as his daughter Evelina comes into the room seemingly bored with Caecilus going on about her.

"Oh, don't go on about it, Dad." Evelina says to him.

"If we had moved to Rome like I said, she could have been a Vestal Virgin." Metalla says as their teenage son Quintus enters the room, seemingly just woken up from a night on the town.

"Someone mention Vestal Virgins?" Quintus asks them.

"Quintus, don't be so rude. You apologize to the household gods." Metalla says.

"Get off." Quintus says to his mother.

"Apologize right now. The gods are always watching." Metalla says to him and the ground shakes again.

"Positions!" Caecilus shouts as they all run to their 'positions' around the villa to keep valuables from falling and breaking. When the rumbling stops, Caecilus kisses the head of a male bust.

"There, now you've made the household gods angry. Just say sorry." Metalla says and Quintus goes to the shrine of the household gods. "I tell you, Caecilius, that boy will come to no good." Metalla says as he puts fingers in chalice and sprinkles water on a marble frieze.

"Sorry, household gods." Quintus apologises.

"So where were you last night? Down the thelopolium, I bet, cavorting with Etruscans, Christians and all sorts. How's your head, sunshine? How's your head?" Caecilius says as he claps his hands at Quintus' ears emphasizing his words.

"All right, Dad. Give us a break." Quintus replies.

"You want to smarten yourself up, Quintus, before Lucius Dextrus gets here. Look at your sister. She is giving us….status." Metella says to her son.

"Oh yeah, 'cause it's all about Evelina." Quintus says not happy about being compared to his sister.

"She has the gift." Metella says as she holds up Evelina's hand with an eye printed on it. "Be proud of your sister for once." She says and looks to her daughter. "Have you been consuming?" she asks her.

"Not this morning." Evelina says honestly.

"Well come on, sweetheart. Practice. It's hot today." Metella says to her leading her over to the hypocaust in the centre of the room. "The hypocaust is on full blast." She tells her daughter as they sit on the ledge around it. "The mountain god must be happy. Breathe deeply. Remember what the sister said." She tells her as Evelina leans over and breathes deeply.

"It hurts." Evelina tells her.

"Oh, my love, is it too hot?" Metella asks her.

"Sometimes in the smoke…I see the most terrible things." Evelina tells her shaking her head.

"Like what?" her mother asks her.

"A face. A face of stone." She tells her.

"It'll make sense…one day…sister Spurrina promised it. The veil will be parted and you'll be a seer." Metella says to her. She leaves Evelina sitting by the hypocaust as she breathes and looks down into the heat. Below a creature of stone looks up and growls.

"Who are you?" Evelina asks leaning back.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Frost run through the streets holding hands as they come back to Donna. "Ha! We've got it! Foss Street, this way!" the Doctor tells her.

"No, I've found this big sort of amphitheatre I think... We can start there. We can get everyone together. Then maybe they've got a great, big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?" Donna says to them.

"What do you want a bell for?" Frost asks her confused as to the reason.

"To warn everyone! To start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?" Donna tells them.

"It's 79 AD, 23 of August which makes Volcano Day tomorrow." The Doctor tells her all serious.

"Plenty of time. We can get everyone out easy." Donna tells him.

"Except we're not going to." Frost tells her and she grabs Donna by the hand.

"But that's what you two do. You're the Doctor and Frost. You save people." Donna says to them.

"But not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens happens. There is no stopping it." The Doctor tells her as he tries to get her to move.

"Says who?" Donna asks looking to Frost for answers knowing in the short time that she had down her that they were close friends and that she could trust her.

"Says us." Frost says.

"What and you two are in charge?" Donna asked them.

"TARDIS, Time Lords... yeah." The Doctor tells her.

"Donna, human... no! I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself." Donna says to them.

"You stand in the marketplace and announce the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer. Now, come on. TARDIS, we are getting out of here." The Doctor says as Donna storms off.

"Well, I just might have something to say about that, spaceman!" Donna says to him.

"Oh, I bet you will!" the Doctor argues back but Frost elbows him in the chest as Donna follows them. A young Soothsayer watches them leave she places her hands over her eyes (which have eyes printed on the back) over her eyes communicating with the other sisters back at the temple.

"The tall one, he calls us mad." The young soothsayer tells them.

**- Doctor Who -**

Sister Spurrina is in the temple her hands over her eyes too. "Then he is a stranger to Pompeii. Soon he will learn." She says as Sister Thalina arrives with two others carrying a scroll.

"We have found it, Sister Spurrina. In the 13th book of the Sybiline oracle. The blue box." Sister Thalina tells them unrolling the scroll to reveal a drawing of the TARDIS. "A temple made of wood... and yet the Sibyl foretold the box would appear at a time of storms and fire and betrayal."

"Sisters…" High Priestess strained voices comes and the sisters move to stand in front of a gauze curtain.

"Reverend Mother, you should sleep." Spurrina says to her.

"The Sibylline oracles are wrong." High Priestess tells them.

"But we have venerated her words for generations." Spurrina says to her.

"This is a new age. Heed my words. I predict a future of prosperity and might... and endless empire of Pompeii, reaching out from this city to topple Rome itself and encompass the whole wide world. If the disciples of the blue box defy this prophecy, their blood will run on the temple floor." High Priestess tells them as the ground rumbles and the sisters gasp and look up.

"The Gods approve!" Spurrina exclaims unaware of what was really going on.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Positions!" Caecilius orders them as Caecilius, Metella and Evelina run to their appointed places. The Doctor saves the bust from falling before Caecilius gets there.

"Whoa!" The Doctor says slapping its cheeks. "There you go." The Doctor says.

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor." Caecilius thanks him.

"Oh, that's me." the Doctor says to them and he leans forwards to shake Caecilius hand. "I'm a visitor. Hello." He smiles.

"Who are you?" Caecilius asks him.

"I am…Spartacus." The Doctor answered.

"And so are we." Donna answered for both her and Frost who was looking around the room.

"Mr and Mrs Spartacus?" Caecilius asked Donna and the Doctor.

"Oh no, we're not married." The Doctor answered. "We are thou," the Doctor points to Frost.

"Not together." Donna agrees.

"Oh, then brother and sister? Yes, of course. You look very much alike." Caecilius tells them.

"Really?" they both ask looking at each other as Frost held in a giggle.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade." Caecilius tells him.

"And that trade would be?" Frost asks.

"Marble. Lucius Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man." Caecilius tells her.

"That's good. That's good, 'cause I'm the marble inspector." The Doctor tells him holding up the psychic paper.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection." Metella says shocked and takes the cup of wine from her son. "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son." She says pouring the wine into the pool.

"Oi!" Quintus protests.

"This is my good wife, Metella. I- I must confess, we're not prepared for a-" Caecilius stutters.

"Nothing to worry about. I- I'm sure you've got nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that..." the Doctor says and stops spotting the TARDIS. "object... rather looks like wood to me." the Doctor says as he, Frost and Donna walk towards it.

"I told you to get rid of it!" Metella hisses at her husband.

"I only bought it today." Caecilius tells the Doctor.

"Ah, well. Caveat emptor." Frost says to him.

"Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely." Caecilius says to her.

"I'm sure it's fine but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection." The Doctor says to them.

"Although, while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?" Donna asks.

"I don't know what you mean, Spartacus." Frost says.

"Oh, this lovely family, mother and father and son... Don't you think they should get out of town?" Donna asks him.

"Why should we do that?! Caecilius asks her and the Doctor rubs his eyes looking at Frost for help trying to stop Donna explaining.

"Well, the volcano for starters." Donna tells them.

"What?" Caecilius asks her puzzled at the word.

"Volcano." Donna answers him.

"What-ano?" Caecilius asks her again not familiar with the word.

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep." Donna tells him.

"Oh, Spartacus, for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet." Frost tells her pulling her away with the Doctor towards the shrine. "They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet." Frost tells her as they sprinkle friezes with the water. "The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow.

"Oh great. They can learn a new word... when they die." Donna says sarcastically.

"Donna, stop it." The Doctor warns her not too happy that his wife his getting Donna's attitude.

"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flyin' around with in outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy..." Donna says pointing to Quintus. "How old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death." Donna tells them.

"And that's our fault?" The Doctor asks pointing to him and Frost.

"Right now, yes!" Donna tells him as Rhombus (a servant) enters the room.

"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the city government." Rhombus announces as an older man strides into the room, a man who knows his position. He wears his cloak so it covers his right side.

"Lucius, my pleasure as always." Caecilius says to him as the Doctor, Frost and Donna leave the shrine as they are curious to see who this visitor is.

"Quintus, stand up." Metella orders her son and he stands with a long suffering sigh.

"A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house." Caecilius says as he holds out his hand to Lucius but he ignores it.

"The birds are flying north... and the wind is in the west." Lucius tells them.

"Right. Absolutely. That's good, is it?" Caecilius says still puzzled as to what he was saying.

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow." Lucius says to him. "There now, Metella, have you ever heard such wisdom?" Caecilius asks him wife.

"Never. It's an honour." Metella says to Lucius.

"Pardon me, sir, I have guests. This is Spartacus, and, uh, Spartacus and Spartacus." Caecilius says as the Doctor, Frost and Donna both wave.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind." Lucius says.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark." The Doctor says.

"Ah! What is the dark other than an omen of the sun?" Lucius says back. "I concede that every sun must set..." the Doctor says.

"Ha!" Lucius laughs.

"...and yet the son of the father must also rise." The Doctor finishes.

"Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently a man of learning." Lucius says to the Doctor.

"Oh yes, but don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo." The Doctor says.

"He's Celtic." Caecilius whispers to Lucius explaining the situation.

"We'll be off in a minute." Frost says as her and the Doctor take Donna and head for the TARDIS.

"I'm not going." Donna tells them.

"It's ready, sir." Caecilius tells Lucius.

"You've got to." Frost tells Donna.

"Well I'm not." Donna tells her.

"The moment of revelation." Caecilius says unveiling a square piece of marble. "And here it is..." he says and the Doctor looks over his shoulder to looks and the design on the marble looking familiar. "Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?" Caecilius says and the Doctor, Frost and Donna stop. 

"As the rain pleases the soil." Lucius says and the Doctor and Frost re-join them.

"Oh now that's... different. Who designed that then?" Frost asks them. "My lord Lucius was very specific." Caecilius tells her.

"Where'd you get the pattern?" The Doctor asks him.

"On the rain and mist and wind." Lucius answers.

"Well that looks like a circuit." Donna guesses.

"Made of stone." Frost says.

"Do you mean you just dreamt that up?" Donna asks.

"That is my job... as City Augur." Lucius answers.

"What's that then, like the mayor?" Donna asks.

"Oh, ah, you must excuse my friend. She's from... Barcelona." Frost tells them. "This is an age of superstition... of official superstition. The augur is paid by the city to tell the future. "The wind will blow from the west." That's the equivalent of the 10:00 news." Frost tells Donna and Evelina joins them looking pale and drawn barely able to stand.

"They're laughing at us. Those two, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us." Evelina says.

"No, no. I meant no offence." Frost says holding onto the Doctor.

"I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapours." Metella excuses and walks to her daughter.

"By the gods, Mother! What have you been doing to her?" Quintus says in worry for his sister.

"Not now, Quintus." Caecilius warns.

"But she's sick. Just look at her." Quintus argues.

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift." Lucius says.

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sybiline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions." Metella says proud of her daughter.

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the men folk have the capacity for true perception." Lucius says.

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." Donna warns Lucius and the ground quakes.

"The mountain god marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you." Lucius warns her.

"Consuming the vapours, you say?" Frost asks her.

"They give me strength." Evelina answers.

"It doesn't look like it to me." The Doctor tells her.

"Is that your opinion... as a doctor?" Evelina asks him.

"I beg your pardon?" the Doctor asks her.

"Doctor. That's your name." Evelina states.

"How did you know that?" the Doctor asks her.

"And you, you call yourself noble. And like the doctor you call yourself frost." Evelina says.

"Now then Evelina, don't be rude." Metella says to her daughter.

"No, no, no. Let her talk." Frost says to her.

"You three come from so far away." Evelina says to them.

"A female soothsayer in inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." Lucius says.

"Oh, not this time, Lucius. I reckon you've been out-soothsaid." Frost says.

"Is that so... woman from Gallifrey?" Lucius says.

"What?" Frost says looking at the Doctor.

"Strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?" Lucius says.

"Doctor, Frost what are they doing?" Donna asks them.

"And you, daughter of... London." Lucius says to Donna.

"How does he know that?" Donna asks.

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth." Lucius says.

"But that's impossible." Donna says.  
"Doctor, she is returning." Lucius warns him.

"Who is? Who's she?" the Doctor asks.

"And you, Daughter of London... you have something on your back." Lucius says.

"What's that mean?" Donna asks.

"And finally, woman of Gallifrey your heart so cold will burn with rage." Lucius warns her and she looks to the Doctor.

"Even the words "Doctor" and "Frost" are false. Your real names are hidden. It burns in the stars of the cascade of Medusa herself. You are a lord, sir. A lord... of time..." Evelina says but faints from exhaustion.

"Evelina!" Metella says worried and the Doctor, Metella and Frost rush over to Evelina.

**- Doctor Who -**

Evelina still unconscious on the bed with Metella caring for her as Donna and Frost approaching. "She didn't mean to be rude. She's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her..." Metella says unwrapping a cloth from Evelina's arm.

"What's wrong with her arm?" Donna asks her.

"An irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night." Metella tells them.

"What is it?" Frost asks her as they walk closer.

"Evelina said you'd come from far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like it?" Metella says as Frost runs her fingers along Evelina's arm.

"What is it?" Donna asks Frost.

"To put it simple it's stone." Frost answers.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor and Caecilius are at the hypocaust, the Doctor removes the grille. "Ah! Different sort of hypocaust." The Doctor says.

"Oh yes, we're very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using the old wood-burning furnaces, but we've got hot springs... leading from Vesuvius itself." Caecilius tells him.

"Who thought of that?" the Doctor asks him.

"The soothsayers after the great earthquake seventeen years ago. An awful lot of damage but we rebuilt." Caecilius tells him.

"Didn't you think of moving away? Oh, no, then again, San Francisco." The Doctor babbles about.

"That's a new restaurant in Naples, isn't it?" Caecilius asks him. The Doctor looks down into the Earth where there is a loud grating and rumbling.

"What's that noise?" the Doctor asks.

"Don't know. Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring." Caecilius replies.

"But after the earthquake... let me guess. Is that when the soothsayers started making sense?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh yes, very much so. I mean, they'd always been... shall we say "imprecise"? But then... the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex-all of them, they saw the truth again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision." Caecilius says.

"Have they said anything about tomorrow?" the Doctor asks.

"No. Why should they? Why do you ask?" Caecilius asks him.

"No, no, no reason. Just asking. But the soothsayers... they all consume the vapours?" the Doctor asks.

"That's how they see." Caecilius tells him.

"Ipso facto..." the Doctor says putting his glasses on and he leans into the hypocaust.

"Look, you..." Caecilius starts.

"They're all consuming this." The Doctor straightens up pinching rock particles.

"Dust?" Caecilius guesses.

"Tiny particles of rock." The Doctor says sprinkling them before tasting. "They're breathing in Vesuvius." The Doctor says as Quintus is lounging while sipping wine when the Doctor walks up to him.

"Quintus, me old son... this Lucius Petrus Dextrus, where does he live?" the Doctor asks.

"Nothing to do with me." Quintus says bored.

"This Lucius Petrus Dextrus..." the Doctor goes to the side of the lounge and pulls out a coin from behind Quintus' ear. "where does he live?" the Doctor asks.

**- Doctor Who -**

Quintus is holding a torch leading the Doctor through the streets and then he stops outside Lucius. "Don't tell my dad." Quintus tells him as the Doctor leaps onto a barrel before climbing onto the windowsill.

"Only is you don't tell my wife." The Doctor smiles and he enters the villa.

**- Doctor Who -**

Inside Lucius' villa it's dark except for the light coming from the hypocaust. "Pass me that torch." The Doctor tells Quintus. The Doctor checks that no one is around so not to get caught. Outside of the villa Quintus nervously looks about before climbing through the window. The Doctor looks behind a curtain then hands Quintus the torch with both his free hands the Doctor pulls down the curtain to reveal more 'circuits'.

"The liar. He told my father it was the only one." Quintus says not seeing the bigger picture.

"Well... plenty of marble merchants in this town. Tell them all the same thing; get all the components from different places so no one can see what you're building." The Doctor says putting his glasses on.

"Which is what?" Quintus asks.

"The future... Doctor." Lucius says and the Doctor and Quintus turn around. "We are building the future as dictated by the gods." Lucius tells him.

**- Doctor Who -**

Eveline is laughing as Donna gets used to her new gown and Frost walks in and laughs too. "You're not supposed to laugh. Thanks for that. What do you think?" Donna says and strikes a pose. "The goddess Venus." Donna jokes.

"Oh, that's sacrilege." Evelina says laughing.

"Nice to see you laugh, though." Donna smiles. "And her." Donna says pointing to Frost who smiles and sits beside Evelina on the bed and Frost joins them. "What do you do in old Pompeii, then... girls your age? You got... mates? Do you go hangin' about 'round the shops? T.K. Maximus?" Donna asks as Frost smiles at her silliness.

"I'm promised to the sisterhood for the rest of my life." Evelina tells them shaking her head.

"You get any choice in that?" Frost asks her.

"It's not my decision. I have the gift of sight. The sisters chose for me." Evelina tells them.

"Then... what can you see happening tomorrow?" Donna asks her as Frost shakes her head.

"Donna stop it." Frost warns her.

"Is tomorrow special?" Evelina asks looking between the two women.

"You tell me. What do you see?" Donna asks her.

"The sun will rise. The sun will set. Nothing special at all." Evelina says closing her eyes she then opens her eyes again.

"That's right," Frost says and gets up leaving the two alone.

"Look... don't tell the Doctor or Frost I said anything 'cause they'll kill me... but I've got a prophecy too." Donna says and Evelina covers her eyes with her hands thus creating a link with the sisterhood and they can hear everything Donna tells her. "Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out..." Donna starts.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Sisters…" Spurrina says to her the other in the temple and they all cover their eyes.

**- Doctor Who -**

Back in Evelina's room with her and Donna. "Evelina, can you hear me?" listen." Donna tries persuading.

"There is only one prophecy." Evelina fights.

"But everything I'm about to say to you is true. I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is going to explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is going to fill with ash and rocks... tons and tons of it and... this whole town is gonna get buried." Donna tells her.

"That's not true." Evelina tells her.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but everyone's gonna die." Donna tells her not knowing that she's being watched.

**- Doctor Who -**

In the temple with the sisterhood "A new prophesies." Spurrina says.

"Impossible. There is only one." Thalina tells her.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Even if you don't believe me, just tell your family to get out of town...just for one day, just for tomorrow. But you've got to get out! Just leave Pompeii!" Donna continues.

"This is false prophecy!" Evelina says upset and breaks contact with the sisters.

**- Doctor Who -**

The sisters kneel in front of the High Priestess. "The Noble woman, she spoke of a new prophecy…the fall of Pompeii." Spurrina tells her.

"Pompeii will last forever." High priestess tells them.

"Then what must we do?" Spurrina asks.

"The false prophet must die. Sacrifice her." High priestess tells them and the sisters' bow their heads.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor rearranges the marble slabs. "Put this one…there." The Doctor says taking another from Quintus. "This one…there. Uh…Frost is better at this stuff but I'll keep that one upside down. What have you got?" the Doctor asks.

"Enlighten me." Lucius says to him.

"What? The soothsayer doesn't know?" the Doctor taunts.

"The seed may float on the breeze in any direction." Lucius says.

"Yeah, I knew you were gonna say that. But... it's an energy converter." The Doctor states.

"An energy converter of what?" Lucius asks.

"I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing, keeps me on my toes." The Doctor says and moves to stand besides Lucius. "It must be awful, being a prophet. Waking up every morning, "Is it raining? Yes, it is. I said so." Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius? Hmm? Who gave you these instructions?" the Doctor asks him.

"I think you've babbled long enough." Lucius tells him.

"Lucius, really, tell me honestly. I'm on your side. I can help." The Doctor tells him.

"You insult the gods! There can be only one sentence. At arms!" Lucius says and the guards enter and the Doctor backs away removing his glasses.

"Oh, morituri te salutant." The Doctor says.

"Celtic prayers won't help you now." Lucius tells him.

"But it was him, sir. He made me do it. Sir Dextrus, please don't." Quintus says.

"Come on now, Quintus... dignity in death. I respect your victory, Lucius. Shake on it?" the Doctor says and holds out his hand. "Come on." The Doctor says wiggling his fingers of his extended hand. "Dying man's wish?" the Doctor says and he then lunges and grabs hold of Lucius' hand and yanks it and it comes off up to his forearm.

"But he's..." Quintus stutters.

"Show me." the Doctor orders him and Lucius throws his cloak back to reveal the stump of a stone arm.

"The work of the gods." Lucius says.

"He's stone!" Quintus exclaims.

"Armless enough, though. Whoops!" the Doctor says throwing the arm back to its owner and runs. "Quintus!" the Doctor shouts. Quintus throws the torch at one of the guards and climbs out of the window while the Doctor uses his sonic on the circuits. "Out! Out! Out! Hurry!" the Doctor shouts.

"The Carvings!" Lucius says.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor jumps onto the street with Quintus. "Run!" he shouts.

**- Doctor Who -**

Lucius examines the circuits back at the villa "My carvings! The work is unbroken." He tells them.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor and Quintus run through the streets. "Oh, lord of the mountain, I beseech you." Lucius says as they run.

**- Doctor Who -**

"This man would prevent the rise of Pompeii." Lucius says into the hypocaust and a snarling sound comes from below. "Lord, I beg of you, show yourself!" Lucius says and the snarling becomes louder. "Show yourself!" Lucius orders and below is the same creature that Evelina saw.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor and Quintus stop for a moment. "No sign of 'em. Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right." The Doctor says.

"But his arm, Doctor. Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Quintus asks in worry for his sister and a loud booming echoes.

"What's that?" the Doctor asks and him and Quintus turn around as the sound continues.

"The mountain?" Quintus guesses.

"No, it's closer." The Doctor tells him and the thudding continues and stalls and baskets fall over to the ground even though nothing is there.

"They're footsteps." The Doctor says.

"It can't be." Quintus says.

"Footsteps underground!" the Doctor exclaims.

"What is it? What is it?" Quintus asks scared as the Doctor turns him around and they continue running as they pass vents steam blows up like geysers.

**- Doctor Who -**

"What is it? What's that noise?" Metella asks.

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius." Caecilius says as the Doctor comes running in.

"Caecilius! All of you, get out!" the Doctor says.

"Doctor, what is it?" Donna asks as she holds onto Frost.

"I think we're being followed." The Doctor says.

"That gives more questions…" Frost says then the grille over the hypocaust blows up into the air.

"Just get out!" the Doctor says as he tries to herd everyone out of the door as the ground beneath the hypocaust cracks and a loud growling is heard. No one dares move. A creature made of stone and magma forces its way through the hypocaust. "The gods are with us." Evelina says.

"Water! We need water! Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna!" the Doctor shouts as Donna, Quintus and one of the servants run out of the room. Rhombus steps towards the creature.

"Blessed are we to see the gods." Rhombus says and the creature breathes fire and Rhombus is burned to ash and the Doctor and Frost approach it hands out.

"Talk to me! That's all I want! Talk to me. Tell me who you are. Don't hurt these people." The Doctor says as Donna walks to get her water the sisterhood take her and Evelina witnesses it.

"Doctor! Frost!" Donna muffled.

"Talk to me. I'm Frost. Tell me who you are." Frost demands. The creature prepares to breathe on Frost just as Quintus and the servant return with urns and Quintus drops it into the pool.

"Doctor! Frost!" Quintus shouts. They throw the water at the creature and it seems to freeze before falling and crumbling to pieces.

"What was it?" Caecilius asks.

"Carapace of stone... held together by internal magma. Not too difficult to stop. But I reckon that's just a foot soldier." The Doctor says.

"Doctor... or whatever your name is... you bring bad luck in this house along with your wife." Metella says to him.

"I thought your son was brilliant. Aren't you going to thank him?" Frost asks them as Quintus looks at Frost amazed that she would say something and Metella hugs him.

"Still... guess there are aliens at work in Pompeii and it's a good thing we stayed. Donna!" Frost says looking at the Doctor and they turn around. "Donna? Donna?!" the Doctor and Frost shout.

**- Doctor Who -**

"You have got to be kidding me." Donna exclaimed as she lied on a sacrificial alter and Spurrina holds a dagger above her.

"The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath." Spurrina tells her.

"I'll surrender you in a minute. Don't you dare!" Donna tells her not too happy.

"You will be silent." Spurrina says.

"You might have eyes on the back of your hands but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I finish with you! Let me... go!" Donna shouts.

"This prattling will cease... forever." Spurrina says raising her dagger above her head in preparation to strike.

"Oh, that'll be the day." The Doctor says.

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sybil." Spurrina says.

"Oh, that's all right, just us girls." Frost smiles and they start walking towards them. "Do you know, we met the Sibyl once. Hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance a tarantella. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for the Doctor. I said it would never last. She said, "I know". Well, she would." Frost babbles and the Doctor laughs and smiles at her and they stop at the front of the alter. "You all right there?" Frost asks.

"Oh, never better." Donna answers sarcastically.

"I like the toga." The Doctor complements her and he reaches into his pocket taking out the sonic.

"Thank you. And the ropes?" Donna asks.

"Eh, not so much." Frost answers and the Doctor uses the sonic on the ropes.

"What magic is this?" Spurrina splutters.

"Let me tell you about the Sibyl... the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, eh? On the blade of a knife?" Frost tells them.

"Yes... a knife that now welcomes you!" Spurrina says raising the knife to Frost.

"Show me this woman." High priestess tells them and they all turn towards the curtain and the sisters kneel.

"High Priestess, the stranger would defy us!" Spurrina tells her.

"Let me see. These ones is different. They carry starlight in their wake." High priestess says to them. The Doctor, Frost and Donna approach the curtain.

"Ah, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?" Frost asks.

"The gods whisper to me." high priestess tells them.

"Oh, they've done far more than that. Ah, might I beg audience, look upon the High Priestess?" the Doctor asks and the curtains part.

"Oh my God! What's happened to you?" Donna gasps and they see the High Priestess sitting upon a bed her body nearly converted completely to stone.

"The heavens have blessed me." high priestess states.

"If I might..." Frost asks and she motions that she's like a step closer, the high priestess raises her arm and Frost kneels and touches it. "Does it hurt?" Frost asks her.

"It is necessary." High priestess tells her.

"Who told you that?" Frost asks.

"The voices." High priestess says.

"Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Donna asks turning to the sisters. "Is this what's gonna happen to all of you?" Donna asks another question this time directed at the sisterhood.

"The blessings are manifold." Spurrina says approaching pulling her sleeve up.

"They're stone." Donna says touching her arm.

"Exactly." The Doctor says standing next to her. "The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?" the Doctor wonders as Frost walks to stand next to the Doctor.

"This word... this image in your mind, this "volcano", what is that?" high priestess asks.

"More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?" the Doctor asks. "High Priestess of the Sibylline." High priestess answers.

"No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust in the lungs...taking over the flesh and turning it into...what?" Frost says to her.

"Your knowledge is impossible." High priestess says to them.

"Oh, but you can read mine and my wife's mind. You know it's not. I demand you tell us who you are!" the Doctor says to her.

"We... are... awakening!" high priestess echoes.

"The voice of the gods!" Spurrina says.

"Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power." The sisters chant and repeat.

"Name yourself! Planet of origin, galactic coordinates, species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation." Frost demands.

"We... are... rising!" high priestess echoes.

"Tell us your name!" the Doctor demands.

"Pyrovile!" high priestess says throwing back her hood.

"Pyrovile. Pyrovile." The sisters chant and repeat again.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna asks the two Time Lords.

"Well, that's a Pyrovile... growing inside her. She's at the halfway stage." The Doctor answers.

"Well, and that turns into?" Donna asks them.

"That thing in the villa, that was an adult Pyrovile." Frost answers her.

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you both, Doctor, Frost." High priestess warns them.

"I warn you... I'm armed." The Doctor says pulling out a water pistol. "Donna, Frost, get that grille open." The Doctor orders them.

"What are...?" Donna asks but is cut off with Frost taking her over to the grille.

"What are the Pyrovile doing here?" the Doctor asks.

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast we were rendered into dust." High priestess tells him.

"Right. Creatures of stone shatter on impact. When was that, seventeen years ago?" the Doctor asks.

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years." High priestess tells him.

"Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourself, but why the psychic powers?" the Doctor asks.

"We opened their minds and found such gifts." High priestess tells him more.

"Yeah, okay, fine. You force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that. I get that. Yeah, but...seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic, you can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?" the Doctor asks and Spurrina watches the Doctor as the high priestess moans.

"We got it!" Frost and Donna shout over to the Doctor.

"Now get down." The Doctor tells them as he moves towards them with the water pistol still aimed at the high priestess.

"What, down there?" Donna asks.

"Yes, down there! Why can't this lot predict the volcano? Why is it being hidden?" the Doctor asks.

"Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless." Spurrina tells them.

"Yeah, but it's got a sting!" the Doctor says shooting water at the high priestess and she moans in pain. "Get down there!" the Doctor orders the girls and they go through the opening and the Doctor follows.

**- Doctor Who -**

"You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you." Donna says.

"Hey he's my husband." Frost says holding his hand helping him up.

"That's right my love. This way." The Doctor says getting up.

"Where are we going now?" Donna asks.

"If I know the Doctor then we're going into the volcano." Frost answers kissing the Doctor's cheek.

"No way." Donna says.

"Yes way." The Doctor says twirling the water pistol. "Appian way."

**- Doctor Who -**

"The stranger would threaten our great endeavour. The time has come. The prophecy must advance." High priestess tells her followers.

**- Doctor Who -**

Lucius is staring into the hypocaust. "The prophecy must advance. They will be done." Lucius says. "Summon the cult of Vulcan." Lucius says to the guards.

"Yes, sir." The guards say.

"We must go to the mountain. Vesuvius awaits." Lucius says.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Sunrise, my love. A new day. Even the longest night must end." Metella says.

"The mountain's worse than ever." Quintus states.

"We killed a messenger of the gods in our own house." Metella says. "Sweetheart, can you see? Tell us. What's going to happen?" Metella asks Evelina.

"Just... leave her alone." Quintus tells her.

"I can see..." Evelina starts.

"What is it?" Metella asks.

"A choice. Someone must make a choice." Evelina finishes in tears. "The most terrible choice." Evelina says in tears.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna walk through the tunnels towards Vesuvius. "But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right? For you to stop it?" Donna asks.

"Still part of history." Frost tells her.

"Well, I'm history too. The Doctor saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?" Donna says.

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed." The Doctor says.

"How do you know which is which?" Donna asks.

"Because that's how we see the universe. Every waking second, we can see what is, what was... what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lords, Donna. We're the only ones left." The Doctor says hugging Frost closer to him. He knew that Frost hated the fact that their planet was gone and he hated the fact that he'd done it. He walks on still holding Frost's hand.

"How many people died?" Donna asks.

"Stop it!" Frost warns her not liking that subject.

"Frost!" Donna orders she stops and turns. "How many people died?" Donna asks.

"Twenty thousand." Frost answers.

"Is that what you two can see, Doctor, Frost? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?" Donna asks they hear the screech of a Pyrovile.

"They know we're here! Come on." The Doctor shouts.

**- Doctor Who -**

Lucius approaches Vesuvius with the cult of Vulcan, bringing the circuits.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna run through the tunnel avoiding pockets of flame.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Oh, mighty Vesuvius accept these offerings in Vulcan's design and show unto us, I beseech you, the gods of the Underworld." Lucius says as the members of the cult kneel as a Pyrovile steps out of a cave.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna arrive at a great cavern. "It's the heart of Vesuvius." The Doctor says as a Pyroviles walk about. "We're right inside the mountain." The Doctor states.

"There's tons of 'em." Donna says.

"What's that thing?" Frost asks as she takes out a small collapsible telescope from the Doctor's jacket.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and think of something. Rocky IV's on its way." Donna says to them and Frost sees the interior of a ship.

"That's how they arrived…or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?" Frost guesses and collapses the telescope giving it back to the Doctor.

"But why do they need a volcano? Maybe... it erupts and they launch themselves back in space or something." Donna asks.

"No, it's worse than that." The Doctor tells them.

"How can it be worse?" Donna asks as a Pyrovile roars. "Doctor, it's getting closer." Donna says.

"Heathens!" Lucius says higher up in the cavern. "Defilers! They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!" Lucius says.

"Come on!" Frost says as the Doctor, Frost and Donna runs across the cavern floor.

"We can't go in!" Donna says.

"We can't go back!" Frost says.

"Crush them! Burn them!" Lucius says and the Doctor, Frost and Donna stop suddenly as a Pyrovile rise in front of them. The Doctor takes out the water pistol and uses it on the Pyrovile who shies away with a look up at Lucius they continue running.

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor, Frost... and Daughter of London." Lucius says to them.

"Now then, Lucius. My lord Pyrovillian...don't get yourselves in a lava." The Doctor jokes looking at Donna and Frost. "In a lava... no?" the Doctor looks at them.

"No." they say in unison.

"No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish... once this new race of creatures is complete... then what?" the Doctor asks and a Pyrovile walks towards them crushing boulders in its path.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself, an almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization." Lucius tells him.

"But if you've crashed... and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna asks.

"The heaven of Pyrovillia is gone." Lucius tells them.

"What do you mean "gone"? Where's it gone?" Frost asks.

"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for our new species to rise." Lucius tells them.

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's 70% water out there." Frost jokes.

"Water can boil and everything will burn, Frost!" Lucius says to her.

"Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you, that's all I needed to know. Donna! Frost!" the Doctor says and he pushes them into the pod and follows, using the sonic on the door.

"You have them, my lords." Lucius says to them.

**- Doctor Who -**

Could we be any more trapped?" Donna asks.

**- Doctor Who -**

A Pyrovile breathes flames at the pod. "Little bit hot." Donna states.

"See, the energy converted takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix which wields Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions." The Doctor says looking at Frost as she looks around the pod.

"Well, can you change it... with these controls?" Donna asks.

"'Course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're gonna use it to take over the world." Frost tells Donna.

"But you can change it back." Donna says.

"Well, I can avert the system, so the volcano will blow them up, yes, but...that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world." Frost tells Donna.

"Oh my God." Donna says shocked.

"If Pompeii is destroyed, then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen." Frost tells her.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Pyrovile is still breathing fire at the pod.

**- Doctor Who -**

"But the Pyrovile are made of rock. Maybe they can't be blown up." Donna says.

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it." Frost says working on the controls and looks at Donna. "Certainly not us." Frost says to her looking at the Doctor.

"Never mind us." Donna says to her.

"Push this lever and it's all over. Twenty thousand people." Frost says putting her hand on the lever looking at the Doctor. The Doctor puts his hand over hers and they both seem unwilling to be responsible for so many deaths even in the course of saving the planet. Donna puts her hands on the lever with theirs and they look at each other before pressing down.

**- Doctor Who -**

Evelina senses the change in the future with a gasp.

**- Doctor Who -**

Spurrina and the other sisters also feel the change.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Nooooo! Nooooo!" Lucius cries.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Noooo!" High priestess cries.

"A new prophesy!" Spurrina cries.

**- Doctor Who -**

"The future is changing." Evelina says.

**- Doctor Who -**

Lucius screams as the flames of the volcano burn him. The Pyroviles shriek.

**- Doctor Who -**

The mountain erupts sending ash – and the pod – into the air.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna are thrown about.

**- Doctor Who -**

"The sky is falling!" Caecilius says looking up.

"Death. Only death!" Evelina cries.

**- Doctor Who -**

Stunned, the townspeople don't know what to do as they watch the mountain.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna climb out of the escape pod, a little shaken. "It was an escape pod." The Doctor says. He looks behind them and sees the volcano. He grabs Frost and Donna's hand and they run.

**- Doctor Who -**

The people watch as the cloud of ash turns day into night, blotting out the sun.

**- Doctor Who -**

The quake shakes the villa, dust and furniture falling. "Out! Out, everybody out! Quickly!" Caecilius shouts.

**- Doctor Who -**

The people begin to panic and scream as they run to escape the town.

**- Doctor Who -**

They try to make their way out as the ceiling of the villa falls in around them.

**- Doctor Who -**

The ash begins to fall. The Doctor, Frost and Donna run through the streets.

**- Doctor Who -**

At the villa the family finds their exit blocked.

**- Doctor Who -**

The high priestess walls as the temple falls around them. Spurrina and Thalina are on the floor, the young Soothsayer lying across their laps. "You lied to us! And yet this was meant to be."

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna try to make their way back to the TARDIS amidst the chaos in the streets. Donna tries to help whoever will listen. "Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach, go to the hills! Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me...!" Donna says and she sees a little boy alone and goes over to him. "Come here.

"Give him to me!" a woman says snatching the little boy, Donna just stands there crying, devastated until the Doctor grabs her hand.

"Come on." The Doctor says running over to Frost and they make their way to Caecilius' villa.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna arrive at Caecilius' villa the family is huddled together. "Gods save us, Doctor!" Caecilius shouts. The Doctor stares at them before heading for the TARDIS.

"You can't! Doctor, you can't!" Donna shouts and follows after him inside the TARDIS with Frost still outside then going in with tears falling freely.

**- Doctor Who -**

The Doctor is at the console preparing to dematerialise. "You can't just leave them!" Donna shouts at him.

"Don't you think Frost has done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies." The Doctor says.

"You've got to go back! Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back!" Donna shouts. The Doctor releases the brake and the TARDIS starts to dematerialise. His face shows no emotion whereas both Donna and Frost have tears streaming down their cheeks. "It's not fair." Donna says to the Doctor.

"No, it's not." The Doctor replies.

"But your own planet, it burned." Donna says.

"that's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them then I would, both of us would, but we can't. we can never go back! We can't! we just…can't!" the Doctor says to her looking at Donna and then at Frost standing at the door looking straight at him.

"Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just someone." Donna says to him and the Doctor just looks at her and Frost moves to him and hugs him closes and then kisses him.

"She's right Doctor…you know that please be the Theta that I know and love." Frost whispers.

**- Doctor Who -**

Caecilius and his family huddle together as ashes fall. They hear the sound of the TARDIS and a bright light fills the room as it materialises. The door opens and the figure of the Doctor is silhouetted against a white light. He reaches out his hand. "Come with me." the Doctor says to him and Caecilius reaches out his hand and grasps the Doctor's.

**- Doctor Who -**

A cloud of ash and smoke flows over the town. The Doctor, Frost, Donna, Caecilius and his family watch from the hills. "It is never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade, but one day... Pompeii will be found again... in thousands of years... and everyone will remember you." Frost tells him.

"What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?" Donna asks.

"The visions have gone." Evelina says.

"The explosion was so powerful, it cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore. You're free." The Doctor explains.

"But tell me... who are you, Doctor and Frost... with your words... and your temple containing such size within?" Metella asks them.

"Oh, we were never here. Don't tell anyone." Frost smiles.

"The great go Vulcan must be enraged. It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of... volcano." Caecilius says his voice breaking. "All those people..." Caecilus says hugging his wife and Quintus takes his sister's hand. The Doctor, Frost and Donna slip into the TARDIS.

**- Doctor Who -**

"Thank you." Donna says to Frost then the Doctor.

"Yeah." The Doctor pauses. "You were right. Sometimes I need someone. Welcome aboard." The Doctor says to her as Frost snuggles into his side.

"Yeah." Donna agrees and they smile.

**- Doctor Who -**

Six months later back with Caecilius' family. "Metella, my love, have you seen that clasp? The beetle one. The Egyptians do love a scarab." Caecilius asks.

"Here we are, I was giving it a polish." Metella tells him arriving with it handing it over. "Now calm down." She says.

"If I get that contract, for the marble granaries of Alexandria, we'll be rich, you'll see..." Caecilius says as Evelina walks into the room wearing a short tunic. "Hold on there, Evelina. You are not going out wearing that!" Caecilius says outraged.

"Don't start, Dad, it's what all the girls in Rome are wearing." Evelina says kissing her dad goodbye. "See you later." She says goodbye.

"Are you seeing that boy again?" Caecilius asks as Quintus walks by carrying scrolls looking more together than before.

"Oh, look at Quintus. My son, the doctor." Metella says proudly.

"Mum, I've told you, I'm not a doctor, not yet. I'm just a student of the physical sciences." Quintus tells her.

"Well, that's a doctor to me." Metella says kissing his forehead. "Give thanks to the household gods before you go. There's a good boy." She says. "Come here, let me fix it. You've got that folded all wrong…" she says to her husband. Quintus goes over and kneels before the shrine then sprinkles it with water.

"Thank you, household gods. Thank you for everything." Quintus says and the new carving of the shrine are the Doctor, Frost, Donna and the TARDIS as their temple.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	8. Planet of the Ood

**Planet of the Ood**

A single figure silhouetted by a spotlight, then two more one behind on either side. "The Ood. They came from a distant world…" a man's voice is hears and a kaleidoscope effect. "They voyaged across the stars, all with one purpose…"

"Do you take milk and sugar?" an Ood asks.

"…to serve." The same man's voice says.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

A suited executive, Mr Bartle is standing in his office watching the ad. There is an Ood standing in the background. "That's good. That's excellent. I like it. 'Buy one now'. Direct. Straight to the point." Mr Bartle says into a comm.

"We play that across the tri-galactic for two weeks, then introduce this." Mr Halpen informs him.

"Now only 50 credits." The man on the advert says.

"50? We're reducing the price to 50 credits?" Mr Bartle asks outraged.

"Sales are down. We've got to reposition ourselves. So get going." Mr Halpen informs him.

"Idiot! He's bleeding us dry." Mr Bartle says in angry at the fact he was losing money after ending the comm. "You there! Get me last month's military export figures. The army always needs more grunts." He says at the Ood and sits down at the desk.

"Yes sir." The Ood says to him politely.

"Mr Bartle, you asked me to contact you?" Solana asked over the intercom.

"Solana, when those buyers arrive, we're gonna pitch like never before. I want those Ood flying out of here." Mr Bartle orders his employee. The Ood returns placing a binder onto the desk in front of Mr Bartle. "I said military figures. That's the domestic file." Mr Bartle tells the Ood handing the binder back without looking.

"The file is irrelevant, sir." The Ood tells him slamming the binder onto the desk and the Ood has now got red eyes.

"Oh, and why is that?" Mr Bartle asks turning around to face the Ood to get the Ood to electrocute him by using the translator to his forehead.

"Have a nice day." The Ood says.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Inside of the TARDIS, the Doctor, Frost and Donna get jostled about before materializing. "Set the controls to random! Mystery tour. Outside that door could be a planet, anywhere, any when in the whole wide – are you all right?" the Doctor asks Donna as Frost looks over.

"Terrified. I mean, history's one thing, but an alien planet..." Donna says to them.

"We could always take you home." Frost suggests not looking from the controls.

"Yeah, don't laugh at me." Donna jokes.

"I know what it's like – everything you're feeling right now. The fear, the joy, the wonder – I get that!" The Doctor tells Donna as Frost comes over hugging the Doctor's waist.

"Seriously? After all this time?" Donna asks him.

"Yeah! Why do you think he keeps on going?" Frost asks him.

"Oh! All right, then you, Frost and me! This is barmy!" Donna laughs and walks to the door as the Doctor puts his coat.

"Aren't you going to put a coat on?" the Doctor asks Frost.

"The reason for my name is why?" Frost jokes and he laughs remembering why she had chosen her name and it wasn't just because of her icy heart it was the fact she could always stand in a blizzard and go 'I'm warm'.

"I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever done package holidays. Now I'm here. This is – I mean, it's – I dunno. It's all so – I don't even know what the word is!" Donna exclaims as the two Time Lords laugh.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Donna opens the door stepping onto the planet where it's snowing and the wind is howling. "Oh, I've got a word. 'Freezing'." Donna supplies herself as the Doctor and Frost join her outside in the cold.

"Snow! Ah! Real snow! Proper snow at last! That's more like it. Lovely. What do you two think?" the Doctor asks the ladies.

"Bit cold." Donna shivers.

"Look at the view!" Frost exclaims hugging the Doctor seeing ice and snow covering a barren landscape.

"Yep. A beautiful…cold view." Donna says smiling at Frost.

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies and we're on this one. Molto bene! Belissimo! Says Donna, born in Chiswick. You've had a life of work and sleep." The Doctor says walking away from Donna and the TARDIS holding hands with Frost. "Telly and rent, takeaway dines, birthdays and Christmases, and two weeks holiday a year and then you end up here! Donna Noble, citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How about that, Donna?" the Doctor says turning around to see that Donna has gone. "Donna?" the Doctor says and she then comes back out of the TARDIS wearing a warm coat with a fur-lined hood.

"Sorry. You were saying?" Donna asks.

"Better?" Frost asks her.

"Lovely, thanks." Donna says to her.

"Comfy?" the Doctor asks her.

"Yep." Donna replies cheery.

"Can you hear anything inside that?" the Doctor asks.

"Pardon?" Donna asks answering the Doctor's question.

"Right. I was saying, citizen of the Earth –"the Doctor starts but at that moment a rocket flies overhead.

"A rocket. Blimey, a real, proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship." Donna says slapping the Doctor's arm. "You've got a box – he's got a Ferrari. Come on. Let's see where it's going." Donna says. The Doctor looks surprised and a little upset and looks back at the TARDIS before following Donna before being stopped by Frost.

"Hey Theta she's human its okay anyway I think your great." Frost tells him.

"Thanks Nana come on let's go." The Doctor says and they run to catch up with Donna.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Outside of a warehouse that seems to be part of a plant, the rocket has landed. Mr Halpen arrives with his personal Ood and two guards. They are met by Dr Ryder in a white lab coat. "Mr Halpen, sir. Dr Ryder, new Head of Ood Management." Dr Ryder introduces holding out his hand to Mr Halpen but he ignores it.

"How many dead? Come on, facts and figures. I haven't flown all this way to discuss the weather. Which, by the way, is freezing." Mr Halpen complains.

"Solana has the figures, sir." Dr Ryder informs him as a young woman joins them.

"Solana Mercurio, sir. Head of Marketing and Galactic Liaison." Solana introduces herself.

"Just what I need – a PR woman. I don't want a word of this getting out – is that understood? Now get to the point – how many dead?" Mr Halpen asks them as they walk inside out of the cold.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

In Mr Bartle's former office, Solana explains what's been going on as they watch of what happened to Mr Bartle. "In the past financial quarter, we've had three deaths in the complex, all attributed to heart attacks or industrial accidents. But now we've captured this on tape – the cause would seem the same." Solana explains to Mr Halpen.

"Using the translator ball as a weapon. How does that work?" Mr Halpen asks to try get some information out of this confusion.

"No idea. I'm checking the equipment. Nothing so far." Dr Ryder informs him.

"Can't see its eyes from this angle." Mr Halpen says.

"I think we have to assume-"Dr Ryder starts.

"Red-eye." Mr Halpen finishes knowing that Dr Ryder was right.

"I would think so, sir." Dr Ryder agrees with his employer.

"That Ood – what happened to it?" Mr Halpen asks not wanting and lose ends.

"Oh, ran for the hills, sir, like a dog. One of the guards fired off a shot. It'll be dead by now." Dr Ryder informs him not wanting to disappoint his employer.

"Can I ask, what is red-eye, sir?" Solana asked being the youngest of them.

"It's some sort of infection. The Ood eyes literally change colour." Dr Ryder informs the young woman.

"Drink." Mr Halpen orders the Ood, the Ood prepares a drink for Mr Halpen.

"I can't find a source. All the bacterial scans register negative." Dr Ryder informs Mr Halpen.

"I'm sorry, but according to your own rules, sir, there's no alcohol allowed on base." Solana tells Mr Halpen not liking that the business man could get away with not obeying his own rules.

"It's hair tonic, if you must know." Mr Halpen informs the young lady as he accepts the glass from the Ood and gulps it down. "Five years ago I had a full head of hair. Stress." He says tapping his head. "That's what this is – stress!" He says.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna walk through the snowy landscape, laughing at the experience. The Doctor stops causing Frost too as well and they hear the sound of ethereal music. "Hold on – can you hear that?" the Doctor asks and Frost nods. "Donna, take your hood down." The Doctor tells Donna.

"What?" Donna asks lowering her hood anyway.

"That noise – it's like a song." The Doctor says spotting something in the distance. "Over there!" the Doctor says as he breaks into a run with Frost struggling behind. They find the body of an Ood half-buried in the snow.

"What is it?" Donna asks the two Time Lords.

"An Ood. He's called an Ood." Frost tells her kneeling with the Doctor by the body and the Doctor pulls out a stethoscope from his coat.

"But its face…" Donna hesitates not liking the way the creator before her looks.

"Donna, not now. It's a 'he', not an 'it'. Frost give me a hand." The Doctor says to the girls trying help the Ood.

"Sorry." Donna apologies towards the two Time Lords and the Ood as she kneels on the other side. The Doctor keeps moving the stethoscope about the dying Ood's chest trying to find a heartbeat.

"I don't know where the heart is. I don't know if he's got a heart. Talk to him. Keep him going." The Doctor tells Donna as Frost was hiding her face in the Doctor's back trying to keep calm as she had seen enough death to last her a few more regenerations.

"It's all right. We've got you. Um…what's your name?" Donna asks the Ood trying to keep the Ood focused on something but she was still uncertain about things like this.

"Designated Ood Delta 50." The Ood answers her.

"My name's Donna." Donna says speaking into the translator ball and Frost looks up smiling at the odd woman.

"No, no, no, no. You don't need to." Frost tells her as the Doctor opens his mouth and he smiles at his recovered wife.

"Sorry. Oh, God this is Frost and – this is the Doctor. Just what you need – a doctor. Couldn't be better, eh?" Donna asks Delta 50 Ood.

"You've been shot." The Doctor realises wondering why this Ood had been shot at.

"The circle –"Ood Delta 50 tries to say.

"No, don't try to talk." Donna says to him as she worries for the Ood.

"The circle must be broken." Ood Delta 50 tells them.

"The circle? What do you mean? Delta 50, what circle? Delta 50? What circle?" the Doctor asks as the Ood closes his eyes. Delta 50 then opens his red eyes, the Doctor pulls him and Frost back as well as Donna as they scramble back as the Ood growls sitting up. The growls then fade away as the Ood collapses dying in the snow.

"He's gone." Donna says walking towards the body.

"Careful." The Time Lords warn her as she goes to the body.

"There you are, sweetheart." Donna says placing a hand on his chest and stroking his head. "We were too late. What do we do, do we bury him?" Donna asks them.

"The snow will take care of that." Frost tells her not looking at the body and Donna understood from what the Doctor had told her.

"Who was he? What's an Ood?" Donna asks them curios as to what this creator was.

"They're servants – of humans in the 42nd century. Mildly telepathic. That was the song – it was his mind calling out." Frost explains to the curios and confused human.

"I couldn't hear anything." Donna tells them as she stands up again. "He sang as he was dying." Donna states to them.

"His eyes turned red." The Doctor tells them knowing that Frost didn't know what that meant.

"What's that mean?" Donna asks the Doctor.

"Trouble. Come on." The Doctor says cryptic as he takes Frost's hand and walks away. "The Ood are harmless and completely benign. Except the last time I met them, there was this force, like a stronger mind, powerful enough to take them over." The Doctor explains to the two women.

"What sort of force?" Donna asks the Doctor looking at Frost who shrugged her shoulders at this not knowing as she wasn't there.

"Long story." The Doctor excuses himself as he didn't want to upset his wife as he talked about Rose.

"Long walk." The girls tells him smiling as they were bonding more and more.

"It was the devil." He answers glad too that they were bonding.

"If you're gonna take the mickey, I'll just put my hood back up." Donna says not liking where this was going.

"Don't worry Donna the Doctor wouldn't dare take the mickey or lie to me would you darling?" Frost smile at the Doctor and he smiles back.

"Never. Must be something different this time, though, something closer to home." The Doctor answers peering over a buff. "A-ha! Civilization!" the Doctor smiles looking below them to see the Base of Ood Operations.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The anticipated group of buyers arrives and is greeted by Solana. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ood-Sphere and isn't it bracing? Here are your information packs with vouchers, 3D tickets and a map of the complex." Solana informs the group as an Ood passes them out. "My name is Solana, Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vid-phone. Now if you'd like to follow me-"Solana says but is interrupted by the Doctor, Frost and Donna running up to the group.

"Sorry, sorry|! We're late! Don't mind us! Hello. The guards let us through." The Doctor tells them.

"And you would be-"Solana asks them not sure who these strangers are.

"The Doctor, Frost and Donna Noble." The Doctor tells her holding up the psychic paper to Solana hoping it worked.

"Representing the Noble Corporation, PLC Limited, Intergalactic." Frost informs Solana.

"Must have fallen off my list. My apologies, it won't happen again. Now then, Dr Noble, Ms Frost and Mrs Noble, if you'd like to come with me." Solana tells them.

"Oh, no, no, no. we're not married." The Doctor says. "I'm married to Frost." The Doctor corrects Solana.

"We're so not married." Donna corrects Solana along with the Doctor. She felt sorry for Frost it must be hard for everyone to always think that her and the Doctor were married but Donna was only the Doctor's friend and Frost's too and that was all.

"Never." The Doctor agreed trying to get Frost cheered up later was going to be harder now after what happened with the Ood.

"Never ever." Donna tells Solana and realised that they were really over doing it to prove the point that they were married. "Anyway he's already married to Frost and even if he wasn't he is so not my type." Donna tried convincing the woman.

"Of course I'm sorry for that Dr Frost, Mrs Frost and Ms Noble. Here is your information pack. Vouchers inside." Solana apologies for her mistake and ands over the packet to the Doctor. "Now, if you'd like to come with me, the executive suites are nice and warm." Solana informs them trying to hide her mistake or at least take their minds off it as something else did too as an alarm blares.

"Ooh, what's that? Sounds like an alarm." The Doctor says pausing as he goes inside and Frost looks at him then walks along with the others. "What? Come on Frost." The Doctor says trying to catch up.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"For God's sake, we've got buyers arriving. Who sounded the alarm? Drink!" Mr Halpen shouts.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"It's just a siren for the end of the work shift. Now then, this way! Quick as you can!" Solana tries getting their attention away from them as the buyers file inside, Solana's smile drops wondering what was going on.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Mr Kess, what the hell's going on?" Mr Halpen asks into the comm wanting to know what was going on in the facility.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Mr Kess, chief of security with the other guards. He speaks into his comm to Mr Halpen. "Ood on the loose, sir. Looks like we've got another one." Mr Kess tells Mr Halpen.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Red-eye?" Mr Halpen asks Mr Kess but he already knew the answer to that.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"As red as sin, sir. Don't worry, Mr Halpen, we're on it." Mr Kess informs his employer as the Ood in question runs out behind the patrol as one of the guards spots it.

"Sir!" the guard shouts his warning.

"All right, lads, go! Get him!" Mr Kess shouts at his men as they chase after the runaway Ood.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Solana is expounding the qualities of the Ood, some are on top of pedestals for display. There is a large screen behind her that covers the wall. "As you can see, the Ood are happy to serve and we keep them in facilities of the highest standard." Solana tells them.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The runaway Ood runs for his life from Mr Kess and his guards.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Here at the Double –O- that's Ood Operations – we like to think the Ood as our trusted friends." Solana tells them hoping they don't asks too many questions.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"He's over there! You two follow me!" Mr Kess shouts at his men.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"We keep the Ood healthy, safe and educated." Solana tells the buyers trying even more to sell them the Ood.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Take him alive!" Mr Kess shouts his orders to his men.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"We don't just breed the Ood, we make them better." Solana tells the buyers.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Ood outside the base cowers behind some barrels hiding for his life.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Because at heart, what is an Ood…but an extension of us?" Solana says to them.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Mr Kess and his men find the Ood still cowering behind the barrels.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"If your Ood is happy…" Solana starts telling the buyers.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Mr Kess raises his weapon at the infected Ood as it turns around growling with red blazing eyes.

"Then you'll be happy too." Solana finishes and the buyers applaud her.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Mr Halpen, this is a bit more than red-eye, sir." Mr Kess says to Mr Halpen by his comm as the Ood foams at the mouth. "This is something new. It's rabid, sir." Mr Kess tells him.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Take it to Dr Ryder. Just…get it out of sight!" Mr Halpen tells Mr Kess through the comm.

"Sales figures needed by 1900, sir." A male voice says over the comm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mr Halpen says into the comm. He gets frustrated, he gets up from the desk walking to the mirror and his Ood follows. "What do you think? Growing back? Just a little bit?" Mr Halpen asks the Ood and it just blinks. "Like you'd know." Mr Halpen says to the Ood rudely.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operation. We've introduced a variety package with the Ood translator ball. You can now have the standard setting – how are you today, Ood." Solana asks the first Ood.

"I'm perfectly well, thank you." The Ood says in a normal voice.

"Or perhaps after a stressful day, a little something for the gentlemen. How are you, Ood?" Solana asks the Ood again.

"All the better for seeing you." The second Ood says but in a female voice.

"And the comedy classic option. God, you dropped something." Solana says.

"D'oh!" the third Ood says similar to Homer Simpson and everyone chuckles.

"All that for only five additional credits. The details are in your brochures. Now there's plenty more food and drinks, so don't hold back." Solana tells them. The Doctor puts on his glasses and heads to the control board where he switches on the screen while Donna and Frost get drinks for themselves. They join him as the screen shows their location.

"Ah, got it. The Ood-Sphere. I've been to this solar system before – years ago. Ages. Close to the planet Sense-Sphere. Let's widen t out…the year 4126. That is the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire." The Doctor says looking at the screen.

"4126? It's 4126? I'm in 4126?" Donna asks amazed that she was in the future.

"It's good, isn't it?" Frost smiles at Donna glad she was liking her traveling with the two Time Lords.

"What's the Earth like now?" Donna asks them wondering what had happened to her home planet.

"A bit full, but you see, the empire stretches out across three galaxies." The Doctor tells Donna.

"It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant, but…back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live – global warming, flooding, all the bees disappearing." Donna says to them.

"Yeah. That thing about the bees is odd." Frost agrees with Donna.

"But look at us – we're everywhere. Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers or more like a virus?" Donna asks the Time Lords curios even more to what happens to her home planet and also the human race.

"Sometimes I wonder." The Doctor says mostly to himself.

"What are the red dots?" Donna asks the Doctor.

"Ood distribution centres." Frost replies to Donna's question before the Doctor who just about opened his mouth to answer.

"Across three galaxies? Don't the Ood get a say in this?" Donna asks worrying about the Ood and walks over to the first Ood. "Um…sorry, but…" Donna says tapping gently. "Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?" Donna asks the first Ood.

"I do not understand, miss." The first Ood answers her.

"Why do you say, 'miss'? Do I look single?" Donna asked offended by what the Ood had said and getting off topic.

"Back to the point." Frost tries changing the topic back.

"Yeah. What I mean is, are there any free Ood? Are there any Ood running wild somewhere like wildebeest?" Donna asks the first Ood wondering on her choice of words a little.

"All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise we would die." The first Ood replies to her question.

"You can't have started like that. Before the humans." Donna says and the Ood's head jerks slightly. "Where were you like?" Donna asks the Ood.

"The Circle." The Ood answers.

"What do you mean? What circle?" the Doctor asks the Ood not fully understanding what it was talking about.

"The circ – the circle – is –"the Ood stutters through the translator ball.

"Ladies and gentlemen. All Ood to hospitality stations, please." Solana orders the Ood and they all leave. The Doctor takes off his glasses reaching into his pocket for the map of the complex.

"I've had enough of the schmoozing. Do you two fancy going off the beaten track?" the Doctor asks the girls.

"A Rough Guide to the Ood-Sphere? Works for me." Donna smiles at the Doctor glad to get some adventure into this trip.

"Count me in too." Frost smiles at him also glad more adventure was needed on this trip.

"Yeah." The Doctor smiles at the two bonding women.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Mr Halpen, Dr Ryder and Ood Sigma are in the cell where the Red-Eye is chained. The infected Ood is growling and spitting. "What the hell's wrong with it?" Mr Halpen asks worried about his stoke in these things.

"It's obviously Stage 2 Red-Eye. Whatever that means." Dr Ryder answers him not really knowing exactly what was going on with the Ood.

"Ood Sigma, have you seen this before?" Mr Halpen asks Ood Sigma hoping for an insider's help.

"Humanity defines us, sir. We look to you for answers." Sigma answers Mr Halpen.

"Fat lot of good, all of you. We're exporting hundreds of thousands of Ood to all civilized planets. If they turn rabid, you know what it'll mean." Mr Halpen tells them not happy about the result.

"There's only one thing I haven't checked, sir – Warehouse 15." Dr Ryder informs Mr Ryder.

"Why should that cause trouble? It's been two centuries now. No change, not ever. Drink!" Mr Halpen says as Sigma prepares his drink. What Dr Ryder said didn't make sense to Mr Halpen as he had said himself there hadn't been trouble from there in two centuries.

"I know its restricted access, but if I'm gonna work on this, I should see it. Just in case." Dr Ryder says to Mr Halpen as he wished to get to the bottom of all of this.

"Can't stand the place." Mr Halpen complains gulping down his drink. "Still, Warehouse 15, then. Come on." Mr Halpen says glad to get out of the cell as he heads out of the door.

"What about this one, sir?" Dr Ryder asks Mr Halpen not really sure of his answer.

"Well, I'd suggest a post-mortem, which means it's gotta be dead first." Mr Halpen suggests as he walks out of the room. The chained Ood's growls become more enraged. Two guards step forward to the Ood and they shot.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna find a locked gate and the Doctor uses the sonic on the lock. "Ood Shift 8 commencing." A voice says over the P.A as the Doctor opens the gate. "I repeat, Ood Shift 8 commencing." The voice says again. The Doctor, Frost and Donna find themselves in a part of the complex closed to the visitors. They climb up some steps looking down into an open area where the Ood are being marched. One falls to its knees and Mr Kess walks over to it.

"Get up. I said, get up!" Mr Kess orders the fallen Ood and cracks a whip at the Ood.

"Servants? They're slaves." Donna comes to the realisation watching the scene before her.

"Get up!" Mr Kess orders the fallen Ood not taking a nonsense from any of the Ood, then the Ood stands up. "March!" Mr Kess orders the Ood.

"Last time I met the Ood, I never thought, never asked…" The Doctor says sadly realising that he had never asked something of great importance to him as he wanted everyone safe but hadn't considered the Ood.

"That's not like you." Donna comments knowing little about the Doctor but she saw the look Frost had on her face – which was of shock – and she knew the Doctor better than anyone.

"I was busy. So busy I couldn't save them. I had to let the Ood die. I reckon I owe them one." The Doctor tells them and see Mr Halpen, Dr Ryder and Sigma walking across the open area.

"That looks like the boss." Donna whispers knowing the look of authority.

"Let's keep out of his way. Come on." Frost tells them but mostly the Doctor and he saw that they would be talking later.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"How long since you went inside?" Dr Ryder asks Mr Halpen hoping to get a better understanding of this situation.

"Must be ten years ago." Mr Halpen answers entering a code on the keypad.

"Warehouse 15…" a computers voice sounds.

"My father brought me here when I was six years old." Mr Halpen tells Dr Ryder.

"Security protocol initiated." The computer sounds again.

"God, the stench of it!" Mr Halpen says.

"Warehouse 15: door open." The computer sounds again.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Inside Mr Halpen holds his hand to his mouth covering it while Dr Ryder holds a handkerchief over his nose and mouth. They stop and look down over a railing at something and there is also an electric, crackling sound. "Incredible." Dr Ryder says shocked at what he was seeing.

"Like I said, nothing's changed." Mr Halpen tells Dr Ryder wanting to get out of the Warehouse.

"I've read the documents, but…it doesn't quite prepare you." Dr Ryder says amazed.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like it's looking at you?" Mr Halpen asks Dr Ryder not too sure on his own eyes.

"I think I understand the border mechanics well enough. I'll check the signal." Dr Ryder informs him going over to a nearby panel.

"I suppose its home sweet home to you. What do you think?" Mr Halpen asks Sigma hoping for his opinion.

"I have no opinion, sir." Sigma answers him.

"Well…say hello to daddy." Mr Halpen says to him not liking the answer from Sigma.

"Nothing. The barrier's intact. No abnormal signal. Same as it's been for 200 years." Dr Ryder tells him not sure what the cause of this could be.

"Mr Halpen, those three people from the Noble Corporation failed to pass security checks." Solana informs Mr Halpen over the comm.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"There's no such company. The Noble Corporation doesn't exist. And on top of that, they seem to have gone missing, sir, the Doctor, Frost and Miss Noble." Solana tells Mr Halpen.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Just what I need. Start a search. No alarms, got that? Keep it quiet." Mr Halpen orders her turning off the comm. "You see? Hair loss. Drink!" Mr Halpen says taking the drink from Sigma and leans over the railing. "Tell you what, old friend…have this one on me. Cheers." Mr Halpen says pouring the drink over the side. There is a loud whooshing and roaring sound coming from there. Mr Halpen has Sigma refill the drink again. "I think we're done here." Mr Halpen says not liking being in here again, he gulps down the drink and leaves.

"Sorry." Dr Ryder apologises to Sigma as he accidentally bumps into him. Dr Ryder follows Mr Halpen out of the Warehouse, Sigma looks over the railing before following out.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna are striding in front of warehouses, the Doctor looks at the map of the complex. Donna stops at a door and whistles loudly. The Doctor and Frost duck and turn back. "Where did you learn to whistle?" the Doctor asks Donna and Frost giggles at him.

"West Ham, every Saturday." Donna tells him smiling and the Doctor uses the sonic on the door sliding it open.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Donna, Frost and the Doctor walk into a warehouse that is filled with shipping containers. Above them, a large metal claw moves along a track on the ceiling lifting and moving the containers. "Ood Export. You see?" Frost says pointing to the claw. "Lifts up the containers, take 'em to the rocket ships. Ready to be flown out all over the three galaxies." Frost says not liking this one bit.

"What, you mean – these containers are full of…" Donna asks but doesn't finish as she doesn't like what it could be.

"What do you think?" Frost asks the human who she knew already had guessed. The Doctor opens the nearest container and they stand in the doorway. The Ood stand inside in formation.

"Oh, it stinks. How many of 'em do you think there are in each one?" Donna ask them not liking this one bit.

"A hundred? More?" the Doctor answers before Frost knowing she didn't like this either.

"A great, big empire, built on slavery." Donna says not liking this what so ever.

"It's not so different from your time." The Doctor states to her from his point of time.

"Oi, I haven't got slaves." Donna complains trying to make her point.

"Who do you think made your clothes?" Frost points out to her.

"Is that why you travel round with a human at your sides? It's not so you can show them the wonders of the universe, it's so you can take cheap shots." Donna asks the two Time Lords.

"Sorry." They apologies to the human.

"Well, don't. Spaceman. Ice Queen." Donna warns them and they smirk at her. "I don't understand, the door was open – why didn't you just run away?" Donna asks one of the Ood.

"For what reason?" the first Ood asks her confused as to her question.

"You could be free." Donna tells them.

"I don't understand the concept." The first Ood says to her.

"What is it with that Persil ball? I mean, they're not born with it, are they? Why do they have to be all plugged in?" Donna asks the Time Lords not liking any of this.

"Ood, tell me, does 'the circle' mean anything to you?" Frost asks them.

"The circle must be broken." All of the Ood say at once.

"But what is it? What is the circle?" the Doctor asks understand why Frost had asked.

"The circle must be broken." All of the Ood says at once.

"Why?" Frost asks them.

"So that we can sing." All of the Ood answers her. Mr Kess is there with two guards come in.

"Mr Halpen, I'm in Ood cargo. I found your unwanted guests." Mr Kess says into the comm. "Go!" Mr Kess says to the guards and he hits a button and the alarms begin to blare.

"That's us, come on!" the Doctor shouts.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Cut the alarms. I said no alarms!" Mr Halpen says angry that they had disobeyed his instructions.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Nothing to worry about, ladies and gentlemen. It's just a fire drill. We test the alarms at this time every day. If you'll excuse me." Solana tries to calm down the guests.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna run the maze through the shipping containers. Donna stops but the Doctor and Frost keep on going. "Doctor! Frost! There's a door!" Donna shouts at them and the door opens and guards rush in.

"Don't move." The guards order and the Doctor and Frost stop realizing that Donna isn't with them.

"Where has she gone?" the Doctor asks Frost.

"How am I to know I was following you?" Frost argues.

"Stay where you are!" the guards order from the distance. The Doctor and Frost continue running as guards find them. The other guards shove Donna towards a container. "Keep her there for now." One of the guard's orders. The guards push a protesting Donna into a container with some Ood. Mr Kess moves to a catwalk and looks down at the Doctor and Frost running.

"Donna? Where are you?!" the Doctor and Frost shout.

"All guards withdraw." Mr Kess says into the comm.

"Sir?" guard asks over the comm.

"I said withdraw. Keep to the perimeter. I've got this one." Mr Kess says and the Doctor and Frost stop and the Doctor presses himself against a container listening.

"I've always wanted to do this." Mr Kess says turning on the equipment. The claw begins to move as Mr Kess steers it. The Doctor and Frost run trying to get into a container. "Container locked. Ha!" Mr Kess says pressing buttons on the panel. The Doctor and Frost run as the claw chases after them. Mr Kess is clearly having too much fun piloting it. He sends it smashing down, narrowly missing the Doctor and Frost.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Can you help me?" Donna asks the Ood and one of them raises its head and it's gone red-eyed. "Oh, no you don't" Donna says.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The claw gains on the Doctor and Frost as they begin to tire. Up at the controls, Mr Kess laughs manically.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"What have I done? I'm not one of that lot. I'm on your side!" Donna tries to change their minds.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The claw narrowly misses the Doctor causing him to fall and roll on the floor and Frost stops and grabs his arm helping him up and they continue running.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Stay where you are, that's an order! I said stay! Doctor! Frost!" Donna shouts trying to get help.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The claw knocks the Doctor over some barrels he lands on his back, the claw comes back knocking Frost over the same barrels landing on top of the Doctor. Mr Kess releases the class and it drops. Another hand turns off the control, halting the claw inches from the Doctor and Frost as they lie there panting. "You heard the instructions. Mr Halpen wants them alive." Solana says saving Frost and the Doctor's lives.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Doctor, Frost, get me out!" Donna shouts losing hope little by little that someone was going to open the door and let her out.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Four guards bring the Doctor and Frost back to the container holding Donna. Though still inside, they can hear her voice. "Doctor, Frost, get me out of here!" Donna shouts.

"If you don't do what she says, you're really in trouble. Not from me – or her, but from her." The Doctor warns them.

"Unlock the container." Mr Kess orders and they open the door and Donna runs to Frost hugging her.

"Frost!" Donna shouts and then hugs the Doctor. "Doctor!" Donna says hugging him.

"There we go, safe and sound." The Doctor says sure of himself just slightly.

"Never mind about me, what about them?" Donna asks worried about the infected Ood and sees the red-eye leave the container and begin killing the guards.

"Red alert! Fire!" Mr Kess orders his men and the guards open fire on the infected Ood. The Doctor, Frost and Donna escape. Another container opens and more Ood exit. "Shoot to kill!" Mr Kess orders.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor, Frost, Donna and Solana escape the warehouse. They run far enough away before stopping for breath. "If the people back on Earth knew what was going on here…" Donna says catching her breath.

"Don't be stupid. Of course they know." Solana tells her.

"They know how you treat the Ood?" Donna asks Solana.

"They don't ask. Same thing." Solana answers Donna.

"Solana, the Ood aren't born like this. They can't be. A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. What does the company do to make them obey?" the Doctor asks her.

"That has nothing to do with me." Solana tells him not liking his implications.

"What, because you don't ask?" Frost asks her.

"That's Dr Ryder's territory." Solana tells them not wanting the responsibility of their questions.

"Where is he? What part of the complex?" the Doctor asks holding the map out. "I could help with the red-eye, now show me!" the Doctor orders her one of his rare moments of authority.

"They're over here! Guards, they're over here!" Solana says after a long pause. The Doctor, Frost and Donna run off as the guards catch up.

"Male and two female suspects escaping. Westbridge corridor." Mr Kess orders his men.

"Mr Halpen, I found the Doctor. He's heading for Ood Conversion." A stunned Solana answers into the comm.

"On my way." Mr Halpen says over the comm.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Mr Kess, what's the situation?" Mr Halpen asks him.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"We've contained it, sir. The red-eye seems to be permanent this time, it's not fading." Mr Kess says passing a fenced area of red-eyes just standing. "Worse than that, sir, there's more of them going rabid." Mr Kess informs him. Another fenced area of red-eyes are growling and pulling on the fence. "In my opinion, sir, I think we're got them – the entire batch contaminated." Mr Kess tell Mr Halpen.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"What's causing it? Why now? What's changed?" Mr Halpen asks rubbing his head and a chunk of hair come out in his hand. "How many Ood in total?" Mr Halpen asks into the comm.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"I would say about 2000, sir." Mr Kess answers him knowing he wasn't going to like that answer.

"We can write them off. That's what insurance is for." Mr Halpen says over the comm.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Drink. We've plenty more on the breeding forms. Let's start again." Mr Halpen says to Sigma and gulps drink before speaking to Mr Kess. "Fetch the canisters." Mr Halpen says to him.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"No survivors." Mr Halpen says over the comm.

"My pleasure, sir." Mr Kess says to him. "You lot canisters." Mr Kess orders his men.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna change direction after spotting some guards. "This way!" the Doctor says.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Mr Halpen straightens his tie before heading to Ood Conversion with Sigma following him.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna stops outside another warehouse. "Oh, can you hear it? I didn't need the map. I should've listened!" the Doctor shouts, he uses the sonic on the door and locks it behind them once they're inside.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Does that mean we're locked in?" Donna asks Frost knowing she wasn't going to get a straight answer from the Doctor.

"Yes Donna we are because the…" Frost says but the Doctor interrupts her.

"Listen. Listen, listen, listen, listen." The Doctor says and they go down some steps and discover cages, "Oh, my head." The Doctor says looking to Frost and she holds her head in pain.

"What is it?" Donna asks the pained Time Lords.

"Can't you hear it? The singing?" Frost tells her and they see the Ood huddled together in one of the cages. The Doctor switches the lights on for more light.

"They look different to the others." Donna comments and the Time Lords look at each other then at the human realising that she had gotten it right.

"That's because they're natural-born Ood. Unprocessed. Before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoiled." The Doctor tells Donna.

"I can't hear it." Donna tells them looking at the huddled Ood.

"Do you want to?" Frost asks the human not sure if the human could take it.

"Yeah." Donna asks facing Frost not sure why she was so worried.

"It's the song of captivity." The Doctor tells her.

"Let me hear it." Donna orders them in her own way.

"Face me." Frost says placing her fingertips on Donna's temples. "Open your mind. That's it. Donna…hear the music." Frost tells her and Donna gasps and she faces the Ood tears running down her face.

"Take it away." Donna says her voice breaking at the emotions she hears in the song.

"You sure?" Frost asks her.

"I can't bear it." Donna says and Frost repeats the process but takes the song out of Donna's head. "I'm sorry." Donna apologises.

"It's okay." Frost says understanding where the human was coming from.

"But you can still hear it." Donna says to the two Time Lords realising that they heard that all along.

"All the time." The Doctor says and puts his arm around Frost's shoulder in comfort.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Mr Halpen Dr Ryder and Solana arrive outside Ood Conversion with a guard standing outside, "Well, what's the hold-up?" Mr Halpen asks.

"The experimentation lab's maximum security. He's fused the system." Dr Ryder informs them.

"Don't just stand there! Get bolt cutters! Rip that door off!" Mr Halpen orders the guard. "Solana, go back to the reps. I don't want any of them wandering off and seeing this. And get the away from the Ood, just in case. Hurry up." Mr Halpen orders Solana.

"Yes, sir." Solana agrees and leaves them to it.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Frost is using the sonic on the Ood cage with the Doctor helping as Donna hears noises from the level above. "They're breaking in." Donna informs them.

"Ah, let 'em." The Doctor says entering the cage as the Ood try to shuffle away from them. "What are you holding?" the Doctor asks them, one of the Ood looks at him shyly. "Friend. Doctor, Frost and Donna, friend. Look at me. Let me see." The Doctor says and the Ood comes closer. "That's it. That's it, go on. Go on." The Doctor encourages the Ood and it hold out his cupped hands and removes the top one to reveal…

"Is that-?" Donna asks.

"It's a brain. A hindbrain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdala in humans, it process memory and emotion. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Donna anymore. You'd be like an Ood. A processed Ood." Frost tells her not liking what was happening here one bit.

"So the company…cuts off their brains?" Donna asks not really making much sense of what she was being told.

"And stiches on the translator." The Doctor tells her more horrified at what mankind could do to the Ood.

"Like a lobotomy. I spent all that time looking for you, Doctor, because I thought it would be so wonderful out here. I want to go home." Donna says and the Doctor and Frost are stunned by her wishes but they don't have time to react as Mr Halpen and the others arrive.

"They're with the Ood, sir." A guard states and Frost slams the cage shut.

"What are you gonna do, then? Arrest me lock me up? Well, you're too late! Hah!" the Doctor says to them.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna are being handcuffed to a pole by two guards. "Why don't you just come out and say it? _FOTO_ activists." Mr Halpen says to them.

"If that's what Friends of the Ood are trying to prove, then yes." Frost says proudly.

"The Ood were nothing without us – just animals roaming on the ice." Mr Halpen says to them.

"That's because you can't hear them." The Doctor argues knowing that someone like Mr Halpen won't care anyway.

"They welcomed it! It's not as if they put up a fight." Mr Halpen argues back.

"You idiot! They're born with their brain in their hands, don't you see? That makes them peaceful! They've got to be because a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets." Donna argues with him.

"Nice one." The Time Lords congratulate the human.

"Thank you." Donna thanks them even though it was for an Ood she still felt good about standing up for it.

"The system's worked for 200 years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilized." Mr Halpen says and goes to the comm. "Mr Kess how do we stand?" Mr Halpen asks into the comm.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Guards are moving canisters into position by the fenced-in Ood. "Canisters primed, sir. As soon as the core heats up, the gas is released. Give it 200 marks…and counting." Mr Kess informs him.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"You're going to gas them?!" the Doctor asks, he couldn't believe this human how could this human do something to these peaceful creatures.

"Kill the livestock. The classic foot-and-mouth solution. Still works." Mr Halpen says to them.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Mr Kess chuckles and puts on a gas mask to be prepared for the gas.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The unprocessed Ood put their hands out to the side.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The fence-in-red-eyes stand in a circle, hands out to their sides same as the others.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Solana arrives at the reception area where the reps are still eating and drinking themselves away. "I'm sorry. If I could ask you one more time, would all the reps please come through to the education suites?" Solana asks them politely and not to alarm there suspicions.

"Why move now? It's a free bar." A drunken rep says to her.

"Could I ask all the Ood to withdraw? It's feeding time." Solana says ignoring the drunk rep but the Ood start gripping their heads as if in pain.

"Ooh, you've upset them! Leave them alone." The drunken rep says to her.

"I have to insist. Of all the Ood could please leave!" Solana says panicked of the odd behaviour of the Ood.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The fenced-in-red-eyes join the unprocessed Ood in a song increasing the volume.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Ood at reception all turn red-eye. "Ladies and gentlemen, change of plan. If you could leave by the fire exits." Solana tells them trying to get them to safety. The drunken rep approaches the Ood.

"I could sell this. I could offer different colours." The drunken rep says. The Ood in front of him puts his translator ball to the man's forehead, killing him. Then panic sets in with the other reps as they try to escape as the Ood start killing randomly but Solana escapes outside.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Three guards approach Solana. "They've gone insane miss! They've gone mad, all of them!" A guard tells her and a group of Ood start approaching them.

"Just shoot them! Shoot to kill!" Solana orders them as she runs off as the guards open fire. She stops to watch and an Ood comes up behind her and kills her.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

They hear the alarm blaring again for the third time today. "What the hell?" Mr Halpen asks not liking what was going on.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The canisters are counting down. Mr Kess hears the alarms going off. The red-eyes are even more agitated. "What's going on out there?!" Mr Kess asks not happy about the interruption. Then the exterior door opens and more red-eyes enter.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Mr Halpen, Dr Ryder and Sigma exit the office into the snow with guards shooting at the Ood. "Emergency status! Emergency status!" the P.A sounds. Mr Halpen stops and looks down on the fighting confused.

"It's a revolution." Dr Ryder tells him seeing his confused face. Mr Halpen pushes past Dr Ryder going up the stairs and Sigma follows behind him.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The red-eyes have locked Mr Kess behind the fence while the canisters continue to countdown. His gas mask is on the other side of the fence out of reaching distance. "Come back! Let me out of here!" Mr Kess orders them and the canisters release the gas right at Mr Kess and he screams.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Mr Halpen returns to where the Doctor, Frost and Donna are handcuffed. "Change of plan." Mr Halpen says.

"No reports of trouble off-world, sir. It's still contained to the Ood-sphere." Dr Ryder informs him.

"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads." Mr Halpen tells him.

"What's happening?" the Doctor asks worried for him wife and friend.

"Everything you wanted, Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilized so I can't risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood." Mr Halpen answers him and heads for the door.

"But, Mr Halpen, there's something else, isn't there? Something we haven't seen." Frost says making the man stop at the door.

"What do you mean?" Donna asks confused herself at the other woman.

"The creature couldn't survive with a separate forebrain and hindbrain, they'd be at war with themselves. There's got to be something else, a third element. Am I right?" Frost asks the business man.

"Again, so clever and beautiful." Mr Halpen complements her and gets an angered look from the Doctor didn't like others flirting with his wife.

"It's got to be connected to the red-eye. What is it?" Frost asks him and Mr Halpen looks into her eyes.

"It won't exist for very much longer. Enjoy your Ood." Mr Halpen says, him, Dr Ryder and the two guards leave. Once they're gone, the Doctor, Frost and Donna try to break free from the pole.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Mr Halpen. Dr Ryder, Sigma and a guard cross the compound. "Dr Ryder, Warehouse 15." Mr Halpen says to him.

"What about this one?" Dr Ryder asks him motions at Sigma.

"No! You've not turned. Faithful to the last. Go. Join your people." Mr Halpen sys and they bow their heads and Sigma leaves. "Come on!" Mr Halpen says. As Mr Halpen and Dr Ryder heads off, Sigma watches before leaving.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna are still trying to free themselves. "Well, do something! You're the ones with all the tricks! You must've met Houdini!" Donna asks not liking the idea of death by Ood.

"These are really good handcuffs!" the Doctor says.

"Oh, I'm glad of that. At least we've got quality!" Donna complains. The door opens and the Doctor, Frost and Dona stop their struggling when they see an Ood standing there and walks towards them.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Mr Halpen and Dr Ryder makes their way to Warehouse 15 behind the guard who tries to clear a path.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna try to convince the Ood that they've friendly, their frantic words overlapping. "Doctor, Frost, Donna, friends!" the Time Lords shout.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts.

"Doctor, Frost, Donna, friends." The Time Lords shout again trying to get their point across.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts.

"Doctor, Frost, Donna, friends!" The Time Lords shout.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts.

"Doctor, Frost, Donna, Friends!" the Time Lords shout.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts.

"Doctor, Frost, Donna friends!" the Time Lords shout.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts.

"Doctor, Frost, Donna, friends!" The Time Lords shout.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts.

"Doctor, Frost, Donna, Friends!" the Time Lords shout.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts.

"Doctor, Frost, Donna friends!" the Time Lords shout.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts.

"Doctor, Frost, Donna, Friends!" the Time Lords shout.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts.

"Doctor, Frost, Donna friends!" the Time Lords shout.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Their voices echo back to the unprocessed Ood back in Ood conversion in the cage.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"Doctor, Frost, Donna, Friends!" the Time Lords shout.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts.

"Doctor, Frost, Donna friends!" the Time Lords shout.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Ood in the cage stand with their hands out.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna speak even faster as the Ood gets closer to them." "Doctor, Frost, Donna, Friends!" the Time Lords shout.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts.

"Doctor, Frost, Donna friends!" the Time Lords shout.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna shouts. The Ood holds out their translator ball but stops inches from the Doctor, Frost and Donna.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Ood begin to sing.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The translator balls switch off and the Ood hold their head in their hands, one of them lifts its head with its eyes back to normal. "Doctor. Frost. Donna. Friends." Ood says to them.

"That's me! That's us!" Donna says glad that they weren't going to die.

"Yes, that's us! Friends! Oh, yes!" the Doctor says.

"That God!" Frost smiles glad that was over with.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Mr Halpen and Dr Ryder continue to Warehouse 15. An Ood attacks their guards, Dr Ryder goes to him but Mr Halpen holds him back not wanting to risk more people. "No! Leave him! Leave him!" Mr Halpen orders him.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna run down the stairs and across the compound dodging the fighting. The Doctor pauses trying to get his bearing and Frost stops too. "I don't know where it is! I don't know where they've gone!" the Doctor says getting annoyed.

"What are you looking for?!" Donna asks and they continue running.

"Might be underground, like some sort of cave or a cavern or…" Frost fades out.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Mr Halpen and Dr Ryder reach the Warehouse and Mr Halpen enters his code. "Warehouse 15, door open." The computer says and they run inside.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor, Frost and Donna get thrown to the ground by an explosion. "All right?" the Doctor asks and Donna nods and he looks to Frost and sees blood dripping down from her forehead where a cut is. When the smoke clears, they see Sigma standing there.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

"It's always been an option. My grandfather drew up the plans. That's the advantages of a family run business, Dr Ryder – the personal touch." Mr Halpen says.

"But we should evacuate. If we can get to the rocket shed-"Dr Ryder tries to voice his opinion.

"No need. We've got this." Mr Halpen says opening a large cabinet. "Detonation packs." Mr Halpen says taking out devices and hands them to Dr Ryder. "Place them around the circumference. We're gonna blow it up. This thing die…so do the Ood." Mr Halpen informs Dr Ryder and he begins placing the detonation pack along the railing.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Sigma leads the Doctor, Frost and Donna to the Warehouse. The Doctor uses the sonic on the panel and the door opens.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

Once inside, the Doctor, Frost and Donna see what it is that is keeping the Ood from fighting each other – a giant brain kept within an energy field. "The Ood brain. Now it all makes sense. That's the missing link. The third element, binding them together. Forebrain, hindbrain and this. The telepathic centre. It's a shared mind…connecting all the Ood in song." Frost says and a weapon clicks, the Doctor, Frost and Donna turn to see Mr Halpen holding a gun to them.

"Cargo. I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business. Much more manageable without livestock." Mr Halpen tells them.

"He's mined the area." Dr Ryder warns them.

"You're gonna kill it." Donna says not believing that someone could do this.

"They found that thing centuries ago beneath the northern glacier." Mr Halpen informs them.

"Those pylons." The Doctor says to Donna realising what the Ood had been talking about.

"In a circle. 'The circle must be broken.'" Donna also realises what the Doctor is getting at.

"Dampening the telepathic field, stopping the Ood from connecting for 200 years." Frost says hot liking this human more and more.

"And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here. I expected better." Mr Halpen says feeling slightly betrayed by him.

"My place is at your side, sir." Sigma tell him moving to stand besides Mr Halpen.

"Still subservient. Good Oo-"Mr Halpen chuckles but he can't finish his sentence.

"If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?" Donna asks not really understanding how this was all happening.

"Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt. The subconscious reaching out." The Doctor suggests not really knowing.

"But the process was too slow, had to be accelerated. You should never have given me access to the controls, Mr Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company. And I succeeded." Dr Ryder informs them.

"Yes. Yes, you did." Mr Halpen says and pushes Dr Ryder over the railing and Dr Ryder is absorbed by the brain.

"You…murdered him." Donna says astonished that someone could do that.

"Very observant, Ginger. Now then, can't say I've eve shot anyone before…can't say I'm gonna like it, but, uh, it's not exactly a normal day, is it? Still…" Mr Halpen says holding his gun to fire.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Sigma offers Mr Halpen.

"I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks." Mr Halpen laughs as Sigma stands in front of the Doctor, Frost and Donna, holding out a glass.

"Please have a drink, sir." Sigma offers and the Doctor puts his hand on Sigma's shoulder.

"If – if you're gonna stand in their way, I'll shoot you too." Mr Halpen warns and has trouble speaking the last two words, almost talking in slow motion.

"Please have a drink, sir." Sigma offers again,

"Have – have you…poisoned me?" Mr Halpen asks shocked at the actions Sigma was taking.

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir." Sigma answers him.

"Ood-graft suspended in a biological compound." Frost says and Mr Halpen looks decidedly unwell.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mr Halpen asks not knowing how this woman knew so much.

"Oh dear." The Doctor says knowing like Frost what was happening.

"Tell me!" Mr Halpen orders.

"Funny thing, the subconscious. Takes all sorts of shapes. It came out in the red-eye as revenge. It came out in the rabid Ood as anger. And then there was patience. All that intelligence and mercy focused on Ood Sigma. How's the hair loss, Mr Halpen?" Frost asks the flashy business man.

"What have you done?" Mr Halpen asks not understanding in what was going on with him.

"Oh, they've been preparing you for a very long time. And now you're standing next to the Ood brain. Mr Halpen, can you hear it? Listen." Frost tells him and Mr Halpen hears the Ood song.

"What have you – I'm…not-"Mr Halpen stutters and Sigma steps out of the way. Mr Halpen drops the gun, gripping his head and cries in agony. He pulls at his scalp and it comes away revealing an Ood head underneath. Tentacles come out of his mouth.

"They – they turned him into an Ood?" Donna asks not too sure on what she was seeing.

"Yup." The Time Lords says together.

"He's an Ood." Donna says still not fully believing.

"We've noticed." The Doctor says. Ood Halpen makes a strange gurgling noise before coughing up his secondary brain.

"He has become Ood-kind and we will take care of him." Sigma tells them.

"It's weird, being with you two. I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore." Donna tells them.

"It's better that way. People who know for certain tend to be like Mr Halpen." The Doctor says to Donna, then there's a loud beeping. "Oh!" the Doctor shouts turning to Sigma. "May me and my wife do the honour?" the Doctor asks.

"It is yours, Doctor and Frost." Sigma tells them.

"Oh yes!" the Doctor cheers and him and Frost go over to the equipment powering the field. "Stifled for over 200 years…" the Doctor says.

"But not anymore." Frost finishes. "The circle is broken. The Ood can sing!" they say together. The field around the brain shuts off and the song is heard by everyone. The Doctor and Frost laugh and Frost lunges at the Doctor hugging him and he gets knocked to the floor and she kisses him and he kisses her back.

"I can hear it!" Donna says and sees the happy couple and smiles. "Oi lovebirds stop that here." Donna shouts at them and they pull away standing up with blushes on their faces. Then Sigma raises his arms.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The caged Ood raise their arms also.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The fighting between the Ood and the human's stops, the guards lay down their weapons and the former red-eyes stand in a circle and join in the song.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Ood are standing with the Doctor, Frost and Donna just outside the TARDIS. "The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies. Everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home." The Doctor says

"We thank you, Frost, Doctor-Donna, friends of Ood-kind. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you." Sigma tells the Doctor.

"Oh – I've – I've sorta got a song of my own, thanks." The Doctor says taking Frost's hand.

"I think your song must end soon." Sigma says to him.

"Meaning?" Frost asks not liking it one bit.

"Every song must end." Sigma tells them.

"Yeah." The Doctor agrees. "Um, what about you? Do you still want to go home?" the Doctor ask Donna hoping she would stay.

"No. Definitely not." Donna says to them.

"Then we'll be off." The Doctor says to the Ood.

"Take this song with you." Sigma tells them.

"We will." Donna agrees.

"Always." The Time Lords agree.

"And know this, Frost, Doctor-Donna, you will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of Frost and the Doctor-Donna, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever." Sigma tells them. And the Doctor, Frost and Donna walk to the TARDIS and dematerialise leaving the Ood singing.

**- DOCTOR WHO -**

The Doctor and Frost are in the med bay with Frost sitting on the bed as the Doctor patches her forehead up. "I was really worried for you, you know. With you getting hit by that claw then the explosion." The Doctor says and Frost smiles at him.

"Theta calm down I'm fine really anyway where should we head next?" Frost smiles at him.

"You'll be the death of me Nana." The Doctor smiles too and their lips meet.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
